TSOT: Afterwords
by Chistarpax
Summary: Ten years ago, Celestia and her team defeated the Decepticons, giving her reason to believe that she and the remaining Autobots would finally be able to live in peace. Now the Decepticons are back, only as allies, and one question fights its way into Celestia's processor; "When life as you know it is flipped, what are the right choices to make?" Sequel to 'Two Sets of Twins'.
1. Missing

I do not own Transformers in any shape, form, or fashion. The only characters I own are Celestia and I am borrowing Firestarter from my friend and fellow fanfic writer Kagalei.

And now, without further delay, TSOT: Afterwords.

"Get back here!" A silver femme yelled at the retreating sparklings. "If you don't, you won't get any time on the games!"

The two in question froze and turned to the angry femme. She had pitch black wings and a scowl on her face.

"Now, what made the two of you decide that you could take paint and create a picture of the final battle between Autobots and Decepticons on the med-bay wall?" She asked curtly.

The two flinched as if she had hit them, and she softened her scowl quite a bit. She had to remember that they were orphans of the war that had somehow survived until they made it to earth.

"Sorry Celestia…" The littlest one said. "But we thought that it would be appropriate for the anniversary of the final battle."

"We didn't know that it was against the rules." The obviously older one said.

Celestia sighed deeply; it still troubled her that the war had caused so much sorrow for those who were not old enough to even remember it. These two younglings had only been trying to celebrate the end of the war and the beginning of a new era for the Cybertronians. Including those still on Cybertron. She crouched down and placed a gentle hand on each of the youngling's heads.

"It's not necessarily against the rules. There are just certain guidelines that have to be followed. If you had asked permission we would have given you space to paint your tribute." She smiled then. "And you would have not had to steal the paints from Sunstreaker in order to paint it."

The sparklings gave her wide optics.

"You really mean we could?" The older one said.

"Then we could possibly be able to do other things as well?" The younger one asked.

Celestia blinked and then nodded slowly. "It depends on what the other things would be Redstreak. But yes, I'm sure we would find a way to allow you and Sunspot to create what you wish to show."

The younglings almost jumped with joy, which caused Celestia to smile gently. "Now, as long as you go and apologize to Ratchet, and explain your reasoning, I'm sure he won't punish you at all."

"You mean talk to the hatchet?" Sunspot squeaked in horror.

Celestia laughed at his and Redstreak's faces. "He's not as bad as he wants everyone to believe, after all, he put up with me for all those cycles. To tell you the truth, he's more of a petro cat than a petro bear."

The two stared at her wonderingly. "What do you mean by that Celestia?"

The older femme looked at the two younglings with a raised eye ridge. "I mean that I have known Ratchet since I was first sparked. In fact he was one of the ones to help deliver me and my sister."

Redstreak blinked. "So you're saying that he hasn't really reformatted anybody into a toaster?"

Celestia began laughing hard at the look on the youngling's faces. "No, that may be his favorite threat, but he hasn't ever reformatted any bot that I know. Especially into a toaster, in fact, we didn't even know what a toaster was before we came to Earth. So there is no way that he reformatted anybody into a toaster. You've been listening to Ironhide tell stories again, haven't you?"

They looked sheepish and nodded. "Jazz said the same thing." Sunspot giggled.

"Only he told Ironhide that Ratchet was going to do it to him for playing with his guns again." Redstreak made a show of stage-whispering this to Celestia.

Celestia raised her eye ridge again. "Oh, he has, has he? Well, I think it's time for another base-wide checkup again. Don't you?"

The two nodded enthusiastically, causing Celestia to laugh again. "Well, run along and apologize to Ratchet. I need to go talk to Optimus."

"Alright Celestia, we will!" The two said and ran back to the med bay.

Celestia smiled and shook her head at the two. They had been the only sparklings to survive the war as far as the Autobots knew, and this weighed heavily on the minds of the older Cybertronians. Arms grabbed the femme around the waist and caused her to let out a little shriek of surprise.

"Surprise Celestia, I'm back!" Sideswipe laughed behind her. This then caused her to turn around in the circle of his arms and smack his shoulder.

"You know better than to try and scare me like that! What if I had tried to attack you?" She asked through her laughing.

"Then I would have done this." And he laid his lips on hers causing both her laughing to stop and that little melting of her spark to begin.

"I missed you Celestia." He whispered once they parted, even though it had been only a few days, it had somehow felt like years.

"And I you, Sideswipe." She whispered back to the red twin. As her sparkmate, he knew that she had missed him so badly that it had been about to cause her slight pain. But it was always a good thing that they still voiced how they felt. "Did you already type up the report that Prowl will undoubtedly want."

"I finished it only a few minutes ago." He scowled at seemingly nothing. "There were of course no 'cons on that island, the locals there had only wanted to be in the presence of 'those from the stars'."

Celestia sighed again; it was common for the Autobots to be called out on supposed Decepticon sightings. The humans in that area would -of course- only want to meet the Autobots sent to investigate and cause some minor setbacks in their schedule. It was all good and well, but there were some things that the Autobots could do without… like the Hollywood stars wanting certain Autobots to show up at their parties on the premises of there being a Decepticon on the loose.

This usually led to the Autobot in question having to stay; otherwise they would step on a human in the process of trying to leave.

"At least it wasn't a celebrity party." Firestarter said from behind Sideswipe. She and Sunstreaker had been sent on this mission as well. The only reason that Celestia hadn't gone was because the humans had wanted both the Primes to be at the press conference that had taken only two days to end.

"You three look like you could use some down time to relax and get the sand out of your gears." Celestia said after looking her twin sister and Sunstreaker over. "And you could probably use some more paint, am I right Sunny?"

Sunstreaker nodded with the air of one who was too tired to talk.

"Well, unfortunately, the two younglings raided your paint stocks in order to paint a tribute to the last battle on the med-bay wall." Celestia said in a deadpan voice with a look of slight amusement on her face.

Sunstreaker's face went from tired to a scowl. "They better have done a good job on it. Otherwise they are going to be the ones to go get me more paint."

Celestia's faceplates lifted into a grin. "They did a very good job on the mural. It actually is pretty accurate to what happened. Only they put too many Decepticons into the picture."

"Ironhide must have been exaggerating again." Firestarter said with a smile.

"And Jazz apparently, I heard that those two have been keeping the two company while the three of you were gone and I was taking care of everyday problems." Celestia said with a smirk.

The smirk was copied by the other three and a small chuckle was heard behind the four. Celestia jumped and turned to the Autobot commander with a playful scowl.

"You know, dad, it does get slightly annoying when people don't announce their presence before they do something to get attention."

"I apologize, Celestia, but I couldn't help overhearing… the younglings painted a mural?" Optimus chuckled.

Celestia grinned and nodded. "They thought it was a wonderful idea. Ratchet now has a wall mural to keep him company in the med-bay."

"He must enjoy it." Optimus stated mischievously.

"Well, he would enjoy it more if they had given him prior warning." Celestia sighed.

"Hey!"

The five turned to an approaching human.

"Sam? Where's Bumblebee?" Celestia asked.

"I thought you guys might know." Sam sighed. "He hasn't been at my house in two weeks."

Celestia's optics narrowed, then she went through the assignment list in her mind. Bumblebee had been sent on a 'vacation leave' for three weeks. He was supposed to have arrived at Sam's house **two** weeks ago.

"Sam…"

The human boy looked up at Celestia.

"Are you **sure** Bumblebee hasn't been to your home?"

Sam nodded and alarm swept through Celestia. She glanced at Optimus, then at her team.

"He was sent on vacation leave two weeks ago. He was supposed to go to Sam's house…" Her optics widened. "Check for his signal… we might have a missing bot on our hands."

My goodness, this took a long time to get up and going! Apologies to those who were waiting!

Read and review! I'll post a new chapter when I can, but would appreciate at least five reviews beforehand!

~Chistarpax


	2. First Sight

To the first reviewer for TSOT: Afterwords – Luna Prime-Awesomeness—it is true. Good things do happen for those who wait.

I am posting this new chapter early, I realize that it has been… awhile since I posted. But from here on out I would greatly appreciate at least five reviews before I'll add a new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do **NOT** own transformers in any way, shape, or form. That privilege goes to Hasbro, who leant it to Dreamworks.

Now, for chapter two of TSOT: Afterwords.

Celestia had called a meeting for all the bots to attend. Those who were on leave were also called in; the black winged prime wasn't going to take any chances.

"I apologize to those who were called back from their… vacations." Celestia started. "But we have discovered that Bumblebee has… vanished."

A murmur crept through the room, but quickly died down when Celestia went to continue speaking.

"We do not know where he is. Sam came to us this morning asking where Bee was, and we discovered that his signal had disappeared approximately twenty minutes after he left the base." Celestia's optics swept over the gathered group. "Who was the last to see Bumblebee?"

"I saw him on my way to base." A voice called from the back of the room.

"Cliffjumper…" Celestia pinpointed him with her optics. "Did he seem to be acting strange?"

"Nope, but I do remember a flash of light after we passed each other. I thought it was just the sun, because I remember that the sun was setting behind me."

Celestia nodded solemnly. "Anything else that you remember?"

"Nope, that was it. Like I said, I was returning to base with a report about being called on a false Decepticon sighting." Cliffjumper stated quietly.

"Alright… I want two squads out looking in the area that Cliffjumper last saw Bumblebee." Celestia ordered. "Cliffjumper, you will lead squad one. Choose the bots that you want to take with you. I will lead squad two, we depart in five clicks."

Cliffjumper nodded and began choosing the bots to be in his squad. Celestia turned to her team and they all nodded at her.

"Optimus…" Celestia started, turning to her father.

"I will make sure that we haven't gotten any readings that could indicate foul play." Optimus stated. "This is in your hands Celestia. Just remember, if you need help..."

"Comm… will do dad." Celestia said with a nod, then turned to her team and motioned for them to exit the room.

"And Celestia…"

The silver femme turned her head and looked Optimus in the optic.

"Be careful."

"Only as careful as you dad." Celestia stated, and then left the room.

Optimus watched his daughters leave with a heavy spark. The last time Celestia had given him that response he had lost her for three mega-cycles. There was a sense of impending doom that had settled around the Autobot CO… and he didn't like the possibilities of what could go wrong.

Celestia's team followed Cliffjumper to the spot he had last seen Bumblebee. Celestia had chosen to fly there in her predator alt-mode in order to get a better look at the 'big picture'. The moment Cliffjumper stopped, Celestia came over the comm.

/Wait a second, I can see something… it looks like it's using a cloud as a disguise. /

/Don't approach it Celestia. / Sideswipe immediately said through the comm. /For the sake of Primus, wait for backup. /

/I wasn't going to approach it…/

Sideswipe was shocked when Celestia said that.

/The ship has a symbol that I've never seen on its side. / Celestia immediately sent them an image. /Can any of you identify it? /

A chorus of 'no' filled the link, then a very quiet 'yes' filtered into Celestia's audios.

/Who said yes? /

/I did, Bluestreak. /

/Then what does the symbol mean? /

Bluestreak was uncharacteristically silent for several nano-clicks. /The Quintessons. /

Celestia's energon ran cold, and she almost fell out of the sky. Her optics zoomed in and she saw the creatures that inhabited the ship through a window like thing. They hadn't spotted her, but she froze when she recognized the bodies of the Quintessonian race.

/Call for backup…/ Celestia whispered through the comm. /We'll need it. /

Twenty minutes later Jazz was standing beside Celestia, who had landed in order to not get seen by the Quintessons.

"We need to get Bee. I know he's in there… I can feel it in my spark." She stated.

"That's easier said than done 'tia." Jazz stated evenly. "The Quintessons are more paranoid than Red."

Celestia nodded, she had read the files about the Quintessons; and that had made her want to get Bumblebee out even more.

"Here's my plan… and you can tell me if there is a chance for it to work." Celestia looked Prowl in the optic, and then glanced at Optimus.

They nodded and Celestia laid out the plan. Once she was finished, they waited for Prowl to think it through.

"It is very risky… with only a twelve percent chance that it will work." Prowl finally said.

"Yes, but we've gone through with plans that only had a three percent chance of success." Jazz pointed out. "We need to at least give it a try."

They turned to Optimus, who was the one that had the final say of approval. He shut off his optics and thought.

"Dad…" Celestia stated, getting him to turn on his optics and look at her. "We need to get Bumblebee out… I need to get my little brother out."

Optimus studied her optics, and then nodded. "Be careful Celestia, and take care of Firestarter."

Celestia nodded. "I always have. Jazz, you're with me, Prowl I need you to hail the Areolbots… it's time for a distraction."

Celestia ended up taking Jazz, Mirage, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, and Firestarter with her. The others were going to keep the Quintessons busy after the Arialbots got their attention. Optimus gave his daughters a hug before they left, and shook Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's hands.

"Keep them safe." Was all that he said, then turned and started giving out orders.

Celestia motioned for them to follow her. "Jetfire is going to give us a lift up there, and then we're on our own until we have Bumblebee. I'll set up a private comm, and be the focal point."

Mirage nodded to her, and Celestia nodded back. They rounded the corner and Jetfire was standing there waiting for them.

"One of you will have to find another way up…"

"I'll fly up." Celestia stated with a nod to Jetfire. "Are you ready?"

"As ready as we'll ever be." Jazz grinned. "No bot is to be left behind for them to get information."

"And no heroics…" Celestia added. "Six go in, and seven come out."

Celestia transformed and took to the sky, Jetfire quickly followed once the others had boarded. The private comm was tested and functional when Celestia gave the signal and the Arialbots stared their distraction. Once the Quintessons were busy elsewhere, Celestia landed in a small loading port. She gave the 'all clear' and Jetfire moved close enough in for the others to board the ship. Without a word, Jetfire flew away and left them on the ship.

'Mirage, take point.' Jazz stated through the comm that Celestia had set up. 'Move out.'

_We're coming, little brother._ Celestia thought. _We're coming._

Woot! Another chapter!

What has become of Bumblebee? And will Celestia be able to control her anger when she finds out?

Click that link in the middle on the bottom of the screen… the one that says 'Review this Chapter' you know you want to.

Until next time:

~Chistarpax


	3. Rescue and Healing

Chapter three… Yeah, time to see what has become of Bumblebee. I just rhymed.

Anyway, thanks to Luna Prime—Awesomeness for the second review, and for adding the story to her favorites list…

I do not own Transformers… though I sometimes wish I did.

Celestia's optics scanned the hallway in front of her. She had let Jazz take the lead on this mission once they were inside the Quintesson ship. He was more experienced than her when it came to espionage.

'Celestia, I need you to be ready with Matrix Flame if it's needed.' Jazz stated calmly. 'The Quintessons will notice that we are here eventually… and it won't be a pretty sight when they do.'

'Yes Sir.' She nodded at the back of his helm. Then she called on the deep root of her power. Both Matrix Flame and Pit Fire came to the surface, and Celestia knew that they were in much more danger than she had wanted to think.

Screams came from further down the hallway, and all the Autobots' energon ran cold. It was Bumblebee.

'Mirage, go ahead and check it out. Do not engage until I say.'

The wavy image ahead of them quickly moved farther up until it was beside the open doorway that the screams resonated from.

'Only one hostile.' Mirage stated through the link.

Jazz motioned for the group to move forward and Celestia almost cost them the element of surprise when she looked in the door.

It looked like a scene from her memory files… from when the 'cons had captured the four twins.

'Celestia, keep it quiet.' Jazz stated, and she met his azure visor with scarlet optics. She only nodded. 'You need to take out the cameras Firestarter, but don't do it so that it will be obvious.'

'Right.' And Firestarter began to quietly remove a panel from the wall. Once it was gone, she pulled out two wires from thousands and slowly wired her own control into them. When that was done, they saw the light on the camera flicker off, and then come back on without the Quintesson noticing.

'Celestia, quietly.'

The femme Prime nodded and slipped into the room. She paused behind the Quintesson and subspaced a blade without a noise. In seconds, Celestia had slit the Quintessons throat while muffling any noise it could have made by wrapping her wings around the two in a sound proof casing. When the thing had quit twitching, she let Sunstreaker and Sideswipe pull it into a corner of the room. Celestia was standing over Bumblebee in an instant, healing his wounds with Matrix Flame.

"Celestia…"

She placed a finger to her lips and included him in the private comm.

'I'm here little brother.'

'They wanted to capture me when Sam was with me…' Bumblebee ground out. 'They want to experiment on both Humans and Cybertronians.'

Celestia's optics hardened. 'Let's get you out of here and to Ratchet.'

Jazz was already scanning the hallway for danger. When he motioned for them to move forward, Celestia helped Bumblebee stand, and then supported him as they walked out of the room. The group made it to the area that they had entered the ship through, and Celestia stopped short, then threw a serious glance at Mirage.

'Everyone stand absolutely still.' The invisible bot's voice came over the comm, then the feeling of being cushioned by a wall of air surrounded the group and Mirage came into sight.

Three Quintessons came around the corner and passed the group that had pressed against the wall. Once they were out of sight, Mirage vanished and the feeling was gone.

'Let's get out of here.' Jazz stated over the comm.

Just before the alarms went off.

'Slaggit.' Sunstreaker said. 'They must have found their comrade.'

The seven of them quickly stepped into the bay, as the doors were sealed shut.

"Jazz, get ahold of Jetfire. Sideswipe, I need you to hold onto Bee." Celestia stated, handing Bumblebee to Sideswipe so that she could call the Pit Fire without causing him harm. "Stand back."

Her arms erupted in black flames and she began hurtling balls of the same flame at the doors. Each impact that was made melted halfway through the metal, and soon there was an opening big enough for them to get through in pairs.

Jetfire could be seen on the other side.

"Go, I'll go last because I don't need to ride with Jetfire." Celestia ordered. "Firestarter, you go first with Bee, Mirage, you and Sunstreaker will go next. Jazz, you and Sideswipe will follow them. I'll be right behind you."

"You better be!" Firestarter yelled as she jumped out with Bumblebee.

Mirage and Sunstreaker followed her, just as Quintessons began filing into the room. Celestia started throwing balls of Pit Fire at the arriving enemies, and backed toward the hole in the wall. Jazz jumped out, then Celestia looked at Sideswipe.

"Come on." He said, then grabbed her arm and pulled her out behind him. He landed in Jetfire, and Celestia's wings spread out. She melted the area above the hole she had made with Pit Fire, causing it to cover the hole and block the Quintessons from getting out too quickly.

'Ratchet, prep the med-bay! We've got Bee!' Celestia yelled over the comm while she transformed and followed Jetfire as he made a beeline for the base. 'I repeat… we have Bee.'

'Med-bay prepped, waiting for your arrival.' Ratchet responded.

Celestia watched in complete silence as Bumblebee was checked over, and Ratchet continued to shoot her glares that let her know that he didn't approve of the fact that she had used her ability to control Matrix Flame to heal him.

"Your fine Bumblebee." Ratchet finally growled. "Get out of the med-bay… Celestia, I need to have a word with you."

Celestia flinched, but followed the medic farther into the med-bay.

"You…" Ratchet seethed when they were out of earshot. "Get on the berth; I need to make sure that you didn't over exert your systems. You haven't used Matrix Flame in so long that you could have seriously damaged yourself."

Celestia stood frozen for several seconds, and then slowly climbed onto the berth and let Ratchet run the diagnostics.

"What do you mean?" She finally managed to ask.

"An old friend of mine, the Prime that I told you about who had the same control over the Matrix Flame, went a long time without using the Matrix Flame once." Ratchet was watching the readout. "The next time he used it he collapsed once the danger was over. He had over heated, over stressed, and over exerted himself. He was out for several earth days."

Now Celestia's optics widened. That was the last thing she had thought about.

"So, wait… the fact that I haven't used the Matrix Flame in a while could have put me in danger."

Ratchet nodded.

"Then, the Pit Fire would do the same… wouldn't it?"

"Not true…" Ratchet sighed. "When you use Pit Fire, you are actually pulling the energy from anger and, possibly, hate."

Celestia's optics flickered in confusion. "But… I don't understand."

Ratchet fixed Celestia with a calm look. "The fact that you are a Prime lets you use Matrix Flame; you are pulling the energy needed to use the Matrix Flame from your own spark that has the mark of a prime. That is why it can cause you to collapse. Pit Fire is completely different, and it is rare for any being other than a Decepticon to be able to use it. In order to use Pit Fire you have to have quite a bit of anger and hate inside of you…"

Celestia stared at him, he was scratching the surface of something that she hadn't even told Sideswipe about.

"Celestia, if you ever need to talk about what happened… you can come to me." Ratchet unhooked the machine, and then walked back to the front of the med-bay.

Celestia sat in complete shock. She didn't know how long he had known about the emotions that she hid from even her sparkmate. It was hard, but it had become natural to hide them. So natural, in fact, that she forgot that she had them sometimes.

"Celestia…"

She glanced up at Bumblebee and her optics softened. "Yes little brother?"

"When you came into the room that they were holding me… your optics were red."

Now she definitely stiffened, she had hoped that he hadn't seen that.

"Why?"

"Why what Bee?"

"Why were they red?"

Celestia avoided looking at him, avoided telling the truth. "Bee… I…"

"Celestia, big sister, tell me the truth… please."

She looked up into his baby blue optics, and gave a deep sigh. "I was scared that I was too late, and I was getting ready to kill the Quintessons for even thinking that they could harm my little brother without consequences."

Bumblebee nodded. "The look on your face told me that, but it also showed me that you thought the Quintessons had done to me… what the 'cons had done to you."

Her optics widened and she opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't, Celestia. I could tell that they had done something to you that you weren't telling us." Bumblebee stated. "You shied away from most of the mechs… except for Optimus and me; you were reluctant to even talk to Sideswipe at first. After a few days you did start trusting them, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. But it took you longer to trust everyone else."

Celestia sat in shock for several seconds, her mouth hung open and her optics had widened. When had her little brother been able to tell?

"Bumblebee…"

"Celestia, I heard what Ratchet said. You need to tell people, you need to quit holding this in. It's not healthy… and it hurts to know that you haven't told anyone."

Celestia tensed, and then slowly slumped. "Bee… I don't know if I could… I've hidden it for so long."

"When you're ready, big sister, you can talk to me." And Bumblebee went to leave, only to be stopped when Celestia's hand wrapped around his wrist.

She was looking at the ground, but Bumblebee realized that she was trying not to cry. He turned and wrapped his arms around his big sister.

"Don't hold it in." He whispered. "It will never happen again… you can cry. You can let it out now."

The first sob came, and then others followed. She cried for the first time in a long time. Bumblebee commed Sideswipe, who was then stopped by Ratchet at the door.

"Don't push her too hard Sideswipe." Ratchet glanced back at where Celestia still cried. "She's finally healing."

Sideswipe gave Celestia a long look; he could feel the pain that radiated from her. He could feel the need she had for someone to just hold her.

"I won't push her Ratchet." Sideswipe finally answered as he moved towards her. "I'll just be there until she's ready to tell us."

When Sideswipe walked up to Bumblebee and Celestia, Bumblebee glanced at the red twin, then gently pulled back from Celestia.

"Celestia, Sideswipes here…"

Celestia looked up and met Sideswipes optics. He held out a hand and was surprised when she dived into his arms.

"You'll be fine, 'tia." Sideswipe said softly. "I'll make sure of it."

Wow, Bumblebee could really read in between the lines. Probably because he is Celestia's little brother.

What about the Quintessons?

Next chapter, we see some old faces, and encounter a shock like no other.

R&R please!


	4. Secrets

Celestia had cried herself to sleep. It was not normal in the least; she had always been so… closed about her emotions. It had always worried those around her, and several that knew her had started to stay away from her because they believed that one day she would have a burst of emotion. And it would be violent.

Sideswipe sat on the berth beside her, just watching the femme that he loved. He shared quarters with her, and Sunstreaker shared quarters with Firestarter. They were conjoining rooms, but sometimes he still wished that he could throw something at his brother to get his attention. Or just look over and know that his brother was there without having to walk through a door.

_You're being rather depressing._

Sideswipe jumped when Sunstreaker's voice traveled through the bond, then sighed when Firestarter's voice came laughing with it.

_What could be this depressing oh wonderful brother-in-law of mine?_

Sideswipe had to smile; they were trying to make him feel better.

_Celestia broke down and cried today._

Now caution came from Firestarter. _I'm coming over._

_She's resting right now._

_I'm still coming._ Firestarter replied calmly. _And I'm bringing Sunstreaker with me._

The door slid open and Firestarter dragged Sunny into the room behind her.

"What all did she tell you?"

Sideswipe blinked in complete confusion. "Why?"

"I need to know, because I need to know what **I** can tell you."

"She kept saying that she didn't want 'it' to happen, but wouldn't say anything after that." Sideswipe stated evenly. "What did she mean?"

Firestarter leveled Sideswipe with a contemplative look, then her optics came to stop on Celestia's resting form.

"When she was in the care of the 'cons… the jets were in charge of her."

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe flinched, and then glanced at each other with slight horror.

"She didn't want me to tell you what I found out the day we were delivering the Allspark." Firestarter ground out. "When I collected the information from Starscream's mind, I found everything that he had done to her… everything that he and Thundercracker had done to her."

"Did…"

"No, Skywarp refused to take part in it. He was normally 'punished' by Starscream because of his reluctance to take advantage of Celestia. But he still refused."

"Take advantage of…"

"They weren't kidding when they said that they were going to strip me of every dignity they could." Celestia stated from the berth. Her optics had come on and she was looking at the ceiling with a neutral expression. "And the only thing they never took from me was the fact that I was an Autobot."

Sideswipe stared at her, and then it dawned on him. "Celestia…"

An alarm went off and the four were out of the room. That alarm hadn't gone off in ten years…

"Firestarter, find Sunspot and Redstreak. Make sure their safe." Celestia gave the order as she marched ahead of the small group. They passed the already emptied rec-room and Firestarter turned in to see if she could locate the younglings.

Celestia came into the command center and froze at the sight on the screens.

"Does any bot know how in the pit this happened?" Celestia growled. "Because I don't seem to have any idea how **all** the Decepticons are standing in front of our base…"

"And their just standing there." Jazz stated. "They have their weapons, but their just standing there waiting…"

"Well…" Celestia stated. "Let's go see why they are waiting so patiently."

_Firestarter…_

_The younglings are with Ratchet, and I already know… I'll meet you at the door._

Celestia motioned for Sunstreaker and Sideswipe to follow her, and walked out the door. The others looked at Optimus, who sighed, shrugged, and motioned for them to follow him as he followed Celestia.

"It never ends…" Red Alert sighed and slumped in his chair. "I'll always have to watch out for 'cons."

"Oh cheer up Red…" Jazz said as he left. "At least now we get to see if your new security system can really distinguish between Autobots and Decepticons."

Red Alert glared at the third's back as he left, then went back to the surveillance screen.

Celestia led her team out of the front doors and leveled her best glare at Megatron.

"What in the pit are you doing here Uncle?" Her voice remained monotone.

"Primus sent us… it seems The Unmaker has become interested in this planet."

Celestia's eye ridge shot up and she blinked in surprise at Megatron. "So… you're not here to…"

"Try and destroy the Autobots… not at this time." Megatron growled. "Though when this is over…"

"Give us proof of what you say." Firestarter stated, and shot a glare at two of the jets.

Megatron chuckled and Celestia fought back a shudder. "Here is your proof."

A data pad landed at Celestia's feet and she bent to pick it up. On the screen was a picture of a planet-like being. It looked downright nasty. Cold fear seeped into Celestia as she studied the picture… her entire body tensed and her optics widened.

"Dad!"

Optimus stepped out of the base just as she yelled for him. He made it to her side in seconds and she handed him the data pad without looking. He glanced at it and had the same reaction as Celestia.

"Unicron…"

Everything on the field froze, an evil presence had entered their ranks and even the Decepticons shuddered in fear. Celestia's optics shut off and she held back emotions that were threatening to overtake her. Firestarter went to reach out to her older sister through the bond, and she gasped. Celestia was activating a program that her younger twin hadn't known anything about. It was a program similar to Prowls, meaning that it would suppress emotions when activated. Prowl used it so that he could develop battle tactics and plans without his emotions getting in the way.

_Celestia…_

_Don't, Firestarter… just don't_.

_How long have you been…_

_Since before the 'cons got me. I'll speak with you about it later._

_I'm going to tell Sunny and Sides._

Celestia glanced at Firestarter. _If you feel it necessary._

_IF I feel it necessary? Celestia, as the humans say, you've got some 'splainin to do._

And Firestarter cut off the bond link.

Celestia would have flinched if she could feel the fear that gripped her spark… or the anger that filtered from her sister, and then her sparkmate.

Megatron was watching his niece closely. He could identify the signs of that program. It was only supposed to have been used in Decepticons. The Decepticon leader glared at Starscream, who suddenly found it a very good idea to stare at the sky.

"Optimus, have you ever noticed anything about how Celestia controls her emotions, let's say… strange?"

Celestia's optics bored into the Decepticon leader, willing him to be silent. But her reaction was all that the Decepticon leader to realize that she was the only one that knew about it.

The program was dangerous, it would snap sooner or later. And then those around the program's user would be the ones in danger. The Decepticons had stopped using that program because—more often than not—it proved far more fatal to their troops, than to the enemy troops.

"What are you saying Megatron?" Optimus growled, glancing at Celestia.

It was then that he noticed how her optics held nothing, not even a hint of anger. Her stance was that of a drone, not a normal fighter.

"Celestia…"

"Where did you get that program from?" Ratchet suddenly interjected.

Celestia didn't respond, she only looked to the ground. No emotion showing whatsoever.

"Celestia… how long have you had that program?" Ratchet asked much softer, much calmer.

"I have had it since after the death of my mother." Her voice was monotone. "Starscream gave it to me a vorn after the incident."

All optics glared at the trine leader, who was being restrained from fleeing by his trine mates.

"That program was, and is, extremely volatile." Megatron stated calmly, almost soothingly. "It will snap and you will be unable to control yourself once it does. You may end up killing those you care about."

Cold red optics rose to meet Megatron's. He took a step back.

"She does not know what you say; Celestia has… taken a step back." The femme smirked. "I, Darksong, am in control now… and I've been waiting for a **very** long time to have this control."

Celestia's optics were blood red, and the smirk on her faceplates wasn't her own. Firestarter tried to reach out to her twin through their bond but found nothing. For the first time ever, Celestia was unreachable to Firestarter.

"Oh, young Firestarter, she can't feel you. All the miserable prime can do is watch as I extract the revenge that she denies herself." Darksong smirked at Firestarter. "She has repressed me for so very long, since before your precious mother passed. You could say that I am her… glitch."

"Leave her be… return Celestia's control of her body." Optimus stated evenly. He had only seen this once before… but it had been so long ago.

"Oh, I don't think I will, Optimus Prime." The femme's head tilted to the side. "She thinks very highly of you, I would hate for something to happen to her precious family."

The femme laughed, almost as if she enjoyed the tearing in two of Optimus' spark.

"She's threatening to destroy me if I do anything to you, but I think I'll take care of those two seekers first. Especially that Starscream, the only other being that knew I existed."

Starscream met the femme's optics calmly. "She wanted to be rid of you, and I wished to not worry about you trying to kill me… again."

"But you didn't get rid of me Starscream, you only suppressed me. The darker half of her spark… it has always been me that could fight, the one that kept her alive. She never realized it." The femme grinned evilly. "And you thought you had gotten rid of me. So you thought you could get away with what you did, but I'll let you know… Starscream."

The femme was suddenly standing behind the seeker.

"You won't."

An energon blade suddenly erupted out of Starscream's chest, and was then violently ripped out.

"Unicron sends his regards, by the way." Darksong smiled coldly. "I was his creation so long ago, and I was attached to the spark that would one day become the last prime… so sad. She fought so hard to prevent my taking over… only to fail everyone in the end."

And the femme started attacking those around her. The Autobots stood frozen for several seconds.

"Stop her!" Firestarter finally ordered. "She's not Celestia right now!"

"And Celestia would want us to stop her." Sideswipe ground out.

"If you can knock her out… I can help her with this." Ratchet stated from beside the other three. "But only if she is knocked out."

They nodded at the Chief Medical Officer, and then did what they had never thought they would have to do.

They attacked their squad leader, their Prime, their loved one.

And she was going to try and kill them if she could.

"Assassins…" Firestarter began. "At my mark."

They subspace their weapons.

"Mark." Firestarter's voice was barely above a whisper, but the command had been given.

The assassins began their attack.


	5. Split

Well… that was an interesting chapter last time. I've been dealing with finals at college, and with pretty much every other stress that doesn't include me being arrested.

Thanks to those who have stuck with me this long! You're all an inspiration!

And, without further ado, chapter 5 of TSOT: Afterwords.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Transformers franchise… I wish I did though. Those live action movies would have gone much differently.

Darksong was a frightening force. She had all of Celestia's knowledge, but none of her restrictions. Sunstreaker charged the dark femme.

"Oh, please Sunshine." Darksong smirked. "I know all of your attacks… this won't work."

The femme deftly dodged the yellow twin's attack and landed a very effective slash with her energon sword. Sideswipe hesitated, and then charged.

"The red one wants to play." Darksong laughed, then cut Sideswipe's arm off and disabled his jet-pack without trying.

"It's your turn, Firestarter." The femme sang. She was enjoying the fact that she could cut down the teammates.

Firestarter dodged the attack that had been aimed for her with the sword, only to run into a well-placed kick. The younger of Prime's twins flew back, hit a large rock, and landed heavily.

"I will enjoy beating you into submission, young one." Darksong cackled. "It is because of you that Celestia fell into the hands of the Decepticons; so much of what has happened to the last prime was brought upon her by you."

The dark femme brought her energon sword up and then swung it down. Firestarter screamed when the blade bit into her back only deep enough for the pain and energon to flow.

"I think I'll kill you now… just to prove to your precious twin that she cannot stop me this time." Darksong whispered menacingly into Firestarter's audio.

The dark femme's arm came up once again… but then froze. A look of anger came across her faceplates and she snarled.

"You cannot be this strong… you are weak." The dark femme ground out, the energon sword fell from her hand as her optics flickered from scarlet to azure, then back again.

"Run…" A different voice choked out. It was Celestia's. "Run 'starter… she isn't going to let you live…"

Darksong snarled again as she tried to wrestle back control.

"Go 'starter…"

"I'm not going to…"

"Go!" Celestia yelled and convulsed.

Firestarter stared up at her older sister, and then, with a nod, ran to the gathered Autobots and Decepticons.

"Foolish Prime!" Darksong shrieked when she had regained control. "You cannot defeat me, Darksong daughter of Unicron!"

_RUN!_

Celestia's voice filtered into every audio on the field.

_She is going to use the Pit wave! RUN NOW!_

Darksong was surrounded by black flames and an insane smile had found its way onto her faceplates. "And now…. You all die!"

_RUN!_

The flames started to grow, then—without warning—the flames burst outward. A wall of black fire charged toward the group of Cybertronians. Just before the flames overtook them, a wall of golden flame put up a barrier.

_One spark to split_

_ Into two halves_

_ Two sparks in one_

_ To walk two paths_

_ Separate now, from one to two_

_ And give them back_

_ What has been due_

A golden light surrounded Celestia, blocking her from sight. The black flames continued to beat against the golden flames, keeping the other Cybertronians from running to Celestia.

"Dad…" Firestarter whispered. "What happened to her… when did she get the other spark?"

Optimus shook his head, he didn't have an answer.

Celestia stood in a large room that emitted white light. She looked around with caution. On the other side of the room stood Darksong. The last prime fell into a fighting stance, a golden energon blade appearing in her hand.

"So, we finally meet face to face… descendant of primus." Darksong chuckled, a violet energon blade shimmering into existence.

"What do you want with me, daughter of Unicron?" Celestia asked darkly, letting her emotions fuel her will to survive and protect those she cared about.

"So you finally want to use those emotions?" Darksong smirked.

"I might not want to use them, but they seem to make me stronger than you." Celestia's optics darkened from azure to midnight blue.

There wasn't a hint of red to be seen.

"You die now, Prime." Darksong purred.

And the daughter of Unicron charged with her sword raised… only to be stopped by an invisible wall.

"You cannot touch her here, Darksong."

Celestia sat in shock. That was a voice from her past, a voice that she had longed to hear for so long.

"Mo…. Mom?"

Elita-one stood in front of her daughter with a kind smile on her faceplates.

"You have grown so much."

"Mom…" Celestia choked out.

"I am proud of you, Celestia, and I am proud of Firestarter. You have both grown into very fine femmes." Elita pulled her daughter into a hug.

The blade faded from existence and Celestia stood in the circle of her mother's arms, optics wide and unsure. She hesitated only a second then clung to the older femme.

"I miss you mom…" She whispered.

"And I miss both of you… and I miss your father." Elita pulled back enough to look into her optics. "You look so much like your father. All you would need is the facemask…"

"And Firestarter looks like you mom." Celestia blurted. "I've never told her, but she looks like you."

Elita smiled, and then pulled away completely. "I am only allowed to see you for a short while, Celestia. I wish I could speak with you at length, but I cannot. My job has already been finished. You and Darksong are now two separate beings. Primus will not allow me to do anything else."

Celestia stared at Elita, and then gave a slow nod. "I love you mom."

"The blade that you will now be able to sub-space is made from alloy that was once a part of primus himself, and a piece of his spark has been embedded in the hilt." Elita stated, and then glanced at the dark femme. "I am more proud of you and your sister than any other mother could be. I love both of you. Stay strong my daughter."

"I won't be able to do anything else, mother." Celestia responded, and then hugged her mother one last time.

"Celestia…" Elita whispered as she started to fade.

Celestia's azure optics met Elita's sky blue stare.

"Be strong, and tell your sister and father that I miss them." A small smile found her faceplates. "And tell Bumblebee that I am proud he has become part of our family."

Celestia nodded, just as everything came back to reality. Darksong snarled and charged at her with the dark energon blade held high. Celestia blocked the blow with her own energon blade that glowed gold. Darksong summoned pit fire and threw it at her, only for Celestia to block the black flame with golden flame.

"You will not win Darksong." Celestia ground out. "Retreat now or I'll rip you apart where you stand."

Darksong growled. "Very well, Prime. Enjoy the little mess I've made for you."

Black flame swirled around the dark femme and she faded from sight.

Celestia swayed on her feet and glanced over at the others.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered, and fell to the ground.

That was yet another interesting chapter.

Feed the purple button on the bottom of the screen, you know you want to!

Till all are one,

~Chistarpax


	6. New Teacher

Oh goodness! I was so mean to Celestia last time… and I'm sure Firestarter would kill me if she could. (Sorry Kagalei.)

So, new OC this chapter! And, I am proud to say, it isn't my OC. As a special thanks to Luna Prime- Awesomeness, I have added an OC created by her!

Thanks again Luna, you've been a great help!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Transformers in any way shape or fashion. (This disclaimer will continue on for the rest of the chapters… so no sue.)

And, without further ado… Chapter Six of TSOT: Afterwords.

Celestia woke to the sound of machines monitoring her systems. She knew, without a doubt, that she had been out for days. With a glance around she could tell that Ratchet had overworked himself. He was slumped over his desk, in deep recharge. Firestarter was on a berth to Celestia's right, lying on her stomach. The young prime flinched when she saw the weld marks that barley held the gash together. Deep regret filled her and increased when she saw Sunstreaker, who was lying on one of his sides. The yellow warrior had a gash so deep that not even a weld mark could hold it together; it had to heal on its own.

But the real pain in her spark came from when she looked at Sideswipe. The red twin's arm was re-attached, but where the jet-pack had been disabled there was a deep cut. She had almost severed his back strut. He was also lying on his stomach… all three were heavily sedated to stop the pain.

The young prime shuttered her optics to hide the way her regret made her optics flash with emotion. She slowly reached over and shut off the machines that she was hooked to, then stood and left the room after removing them from her systems.

She wasn't going to return until she forgave herself.

Two weeks later.

A young girl was walking home from school. She had just successfully finished ninth grade and summer break stretched out in front of her, calling for the youth of her city to spend their time at the pool or the park. She hummed happily as she took the shortcut through the alley. This shortcut made sure that she got home at least ten minutes earlier than if she had taken the normal, more approved route.

When she was almost at the end of the alley, two rather large, rather stupid looking thugs stood in her way. And the girl wished that she had taken the other route.

"You, girlie, are gonna help me pay my debts to the boss."

The girl rolled her eyes and sighed in annoyance. This was the fifth time in the same week that someone had tried to take her in order to get her parents to pay a ransom.

Not that her parents cared.

"You do realize that you won't get your money. The other four didn't." The girl stated coldly.

"I'll get my money, or you'll die Emma Daley."

The girl rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you'll probably get your money…in Hell."

"Why you…" The thug that had been speaking motioned for the other two to grab her and for three others to appear from the shadows. "You're comin' with us girlie."

"Enjoy trying to even get to talk to my parents…" The girl, Emma, stated dryly. "They probably won't pick up."

"Shut up you little wench!" The first thug snarled and slapped her across the face.

"Wow, is that how you make yourself feel better dude?"

Everything froze and the thugs turned to look at the owner of the voice. She was just stepping out of what appeared to be a silvery Lamborghini Galado with black wing decals on the sides. Her midnight black hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and her azure eyes gave the thugs a bored look. She wore jeans, black tennis shoes, and a black tank top. On her right shoulder was a red tattoo. Emma couldn't see the tattoo design very well, so she had no idea what it was.

"Who are you?" Thug one snarled at her.

"Just a traveler that was looking for a quiet alley to sleep in, and then I found you people here picking on a girl that is half your size. And you outnumber her, so I thought I'd even the odds a bit." The woman stated, almost boredly. "It's a bit amusing though… you're so weak and pitiful that you pick on a girl, instead of someone that might be able to take you on."

"Why you…" The first thug started, and then glanced at the others around him. "Don't just stand there! Get her!"

"Wow…" The woman laughed as she fell into a fighting stance. "You're so weak that you don't even do your own dirty work. And I suppose the rest of you are too stupid to see this?"

Four of the five other thugs charged the woman. She smirked and took them down so quickly the other two didn't even think she moved.

"Who's next?"

The one thug that had been holding Emma fled with a whimper. The first thug stared at her.

"I'll take you out by myself then." He growled, and then pulled a switch blade from his pocket.

"Oh, is that all you can do?" The woman laughed. "Then I get to throw you for a loop human."

Emma's brow furrowed when she heard this woman refer to the thug as a 'human' almost as if…

The woman suddenly disappeared completely, and the car that she had stepped out of changed forms right in front of them. A transformer was soon standing in front of the thug, who stared up at her with obvious fear in his eyes.

"What are you going to do now human?"

The thug whimpered, and then turned to run, only to run into a wall and knock himself out cold. The transformer laughed outright.

"That has got to be the funniest thing I have ever seen…" It looked down at Emma and smiled. "I am Celestia… and you are?"

"Emma… Emma Daley." Emma muttered her olive green eyes wide with awe.

"Nice to meet you Emma Daley, though it would have probably been better if I hadn't done that..." Celestia grimaced. "When he wakes up it will be all over the news, and then they'll send someone to find me…"

"Why, aren't you supposed to be here?" Emma asked with sudden curiosity.

"Well… no. I'm supposed to be at the base still." Celestia shrugged. "Hey, do you want to get out of this alley? It's kinda cramped in here."

Emma grinned. "Sure, but where are you gonna take me?"

"Home?" Celestia offered, and then raised an eyeridge when Emma made a face. "I take it you don't want to go home just yet."

"Considering the fact that my parents probably don't even realize that I'm not there, nope, I can stay out a while longer."

Celestia tilted her head to the side, curiosity flashing through her optics for a split second. Then she shrugged, transformed, and popped open her door.

"Climb in then, Emma."

Emma smiled, and did just that.

~~ At the base. ~~

"What do you mean we still haven't located her!" Firestarter fumed. "She still has her tracer, doesn't she?"

Prowl sighed, and held up said device. "It was thrown in a lake in the state of Utah."

Firestarter's scowl deepened. She was the only one of the assassins that could leave the med bay, and Celestia was blocking the bond from her side. Making it impossible for Firestarter to locate her twin sister, not even Sideswipe could contact the missing prime.

"Soundwave!" Firestarter spun around to face the Decepticon TIC. "Can't your cassettes find her?"

"Negative: Cassettes cannot find a trace of missing Autobot Celestia."

Firestarter let out a frustrated growl. When Celestia didn't want to be found, she couldn't be found.

"I'll kick her aft from here to Cybertron's moon!"

"Uh… which one?"

Firestarter fixed her angry glare on the science bot known as Wheeljack. "Does it really matter?"

Wheeljack shook his head quickly.

"I thought so."

"Hey, I'm getting a transmission from North Carolina." Red Alert said from the main computer. "It sounds like a very amused cop…"

"Put him through." Firestarter stated in confusion. "Hello?"

"Is this the Autobots?"

"Yes… can we help you?"

The cop sounded very much like he was holding back laughter.

"A thug we've been trying to bring in just came in on his own, says that he was trying to kidnap a girl to get a ransom… and then this Cybertronian stopped him."

Everything in the base went still and quiet.

"What did the Cybertronian look like?"

"Well, Devon says that she started out as a Lambo, but then she transformed into a silver female with black wings." The cop was really trying to hold back his laughter. "We figured we'd give ya'll a holler, and let you know that we appreciate that ones help."

"Where did you say you were sir?"

"We're in Greenville North Carolina ma'am."

"Thank you officer, we appreciate this."

"No problem ma'am, we appreciate the other ones help getting this guy to come in." The officer stated seriously.

"Her name is Celestia, and if you run into her can you tell her that she isn't to go anywhere until we get there."

"We sure can ma'am."

"Thank you officer."

"Thank you miss." And the officer hung up.

Firestarter turned to the others. "Let's go get her."

~~In North Carolina~~

"So, let me get this straight." Emma stated from her seat on Celestia's shoulder. "You ran off because of something that you couldn't stop."

Celestia nodded. Not sure how this human had gotten her to tell what had happened.

"The other one took control of your body, and used it to hurt your comrades… and you blame yourself, even though you didn't hurt them."

Celestia nodded again, realizing how stupid it sounded now that it was said back to her.

"I don't see the problem here." Emma blinked over at the femme.

Celestia stared at the sun as it set. She had taken them to a park that was pretty much deserted. They had sat and talked for at least five hours.

"Well, when you say it… it does sound kind of stupid…" The young prime sighed after a few minutes. "But I just can't let it go… I let her take control of me, and then she almost killed my sister…"

"Sometimes bad things happen, Celestia…" Emma sighed as she looked at the setting sun. "Night falls, but the sun will always rise. You can't let what happened weigh you down; you can't blame yourself for something that you didn't know would happen. Running isn't always the answer."

Celestia gave Emma a glance out of the corner of her optic. This human was far too wise in her young age.

"You just need to let it go… you can't control every aspect of your life. No matter how much you want to." Emma stared at the sky. "Look at the stars."

Celestia's optics moved from the sun to the sky. She stared up at the stars in wonder.

"Which one is your home planet?"

Celestia's vents hitched and she found herself searching for the right one. In a matter of minutes she had pinpointed the star that Cybertron was near.

"That one…" The young prime pointed out the star, and Emma's head tilted to the side.

"You guys weren't all that far away… Tell me what Cybertron was like."

Celestia's optics flickered as she fell into memory. "It was beautiful… There was nothing organic, but the colors were there. Our cities were huge, your largest populated area would not even take up the space that a single residential area took.

But everything was sculpted… we took pride in our gathering areas. There were gardens and parks… even what could be considered a sea. The animal life resembled the life here… only metal like we are. We loved… still love our home planet...

We can't go back though… Cybertron needs to recover from the war. We devastated our planet with war, it can rebuild itself, but it cannot support very many of us."

"Wait…" Emma interrupted. "Your planet can 'rebuild' itself… is it alive?"

Celestia paused before she answered. "Yes, Cybertron is alive, just as we transformers are alive."

"Then… your planet would be a transformer to… wouldn't it?"

Celestia froze, she had never even considered the possibility.

"If Cybertron was a transformer… it could only be one transformer."

Now utter fear, surprise, and dread filled the young prime… the thought was almost too horrible.

"Which one?"

"Our deity… Primus."

The two were suddenly enveloped in white light.

"Congratulations, Celestial Prime… you have figured it out."

Celestia stood and turned to the Cybertronian that had spoken. He was grey with golden optics… and now she could tell what he actually transformed into.

"Primus…"

"This human is very intelligent." Primus stated warmly, nodding to the human on Celestia's shoulder. "You would have figured it out later, but this human seems to have sped up the process. Thank you, Emma Daley; you have just given Celestia a way to save your planet."

The young prime looked over at the human on her shoulder. Emma was staring at Primus with widened eyes.

"Celestia…"

"Emma, meet Primus, our version of 'god'." Celestia stated calmly. "I am Celestial Prime."

"The co-leader of the Autobots!" Emma stated excitedly. "Oh. My. God!"

"You can see why I told you my nickname… correct?"

Emma nodded enthusiastically.

"Alright…"

"Celestia, your sister is looking for you. And she was tipped off by one of the officers in this town that you are here."

Celestia flinched. "She's gonna kill me."

"I'll let you go now." Primus stated warmly. "Emma Daley, I ask that you stay with Celestia and help her through the times ahead… you would be the best teacher for her at this moment."

With another nod to Emma, the world faded back in.

"That was… interesting." Emma stated, and then looked over at the young prime.

When she saw that Celestia was staring at the road with fear etched on her faceplates, however, she knew that sitting on the femme's shoulder wasn't the best idea in the world. Driving up the road at a very fast pace was a purple Lamborghini Galado, it didn't even slow down as it got closer.

"Don't attack me!" Celestia suddenly shouted. "I have a human on my shoulder!"

That was probably the only reason why the car screeched to a stop. It transformed and femme with a similar build as, but smaller than, Celestia stood in front of the young prime and glared at her.

"Put the human down Celestia… I need to beat some sense into you."

Celestia sighed, and looked over at anther bot. This one was a mech, and had yellow and black paint job.

"I'm not going to stop her, Celestia… but I will take the human."

"Emma, her name is Emma." Celestia sighed, and then handed Emma over to the mech. "Don't drop her Bumblebee."

Bumblebee gave Celestia one of those annoyed glances. "I know better than you about how to handle a human."

Celestia rolled her optics, and then took a couple of steps away from the yellow mech named Bumblebee. She gave a heavy sigh and nodded to the other femme.

"Alright 'starter… go ahead."

And the other femme attacked Celestia.

"I take it that's Celestia's sister." Emma stated from Bee's shoulder.

"Her twin sister to be exact… Just wait until Sunstreaker and Sideswipe get ahold of her…"

Emma winced, Celestia had told her about the other set of twins.

"That's going to be fun." She stated with intense sarcasm.

For several minutes Celestia only blocked the attacks from the other femme. Then she finally seemed to have had enough.

"Firestarter!" Celestia barked. "Enough!"

The smaller femme paused and glared at Celestia.

"Are you gonna run off again?"

Celestia sighed. "I can only say that I won't run off for a while… no promises."

Firestarter gave a right hook and caught the larger femme in the jaw. "I'm done."

Celestia stared up at Firestarter from where she had fallen to the ground.

"Nice to see you too 'starter." Celestia muttered as she stood.

The other femme tackle hugged Celestia to the ground, causing the young prime to let out an 'oof' of surprise. Her arms wrapped around her twin and she sighed deeply.

"I'm sorry 'starter… I just needed to clear my head."

"You could have at least let us know where you were going." Firestarter muttered, her voice sounded surprisingly close to tears.

"I couldn't… because I didn't even know where I was going sis." Celestia sighed again.

"Sideswipe was frantic when he finally woke up… but Ratchet magnetized him to the berth because it would be dangerous for him to move around…" Firestarter stated as she stood and helped Celestia up. "He needs your help to finish repairing the damage."

Celestia nodded slowly. "I can't use pit fire any more… Darksong was the reason why I could. The matrix flame is stronger now though… almost as if that dark femme was hindering its power."

Firestarter stared at her sister, and then nodded. "Ratchet is going to kill you."

"Well, he can wait until after I get Sunny and Sides functioning again." Celestia stated. "Then he can do whatever he wants."

"He'll hold you to that Celestia."

"I know he's going to, he did teach me after all…" Celestia turned to Bumblebee and Emma. "Emma, would your parents mind if I took you on a cross country trip to California?"

"They don't care enough to even make sure I stay home at night. So I highly doubt it."

Celestia nodded. "You need to tell them at least."

"I will."

With another sigh, Celestia looked back at her sister. "Let's go home 'starter."

~~ AN

Well, this is a long chapter! There was so much I needed to introduce in this chapter, and I couldn't just keep it at three pages. So I gave you guys six.

I know for a fact that the purple button at the bottom of the screen is hungry; can you feed it for me please? (Review please!)

Till all are one,

~Chistarpax


	7. Realizations

I have had quite a few changes of heart with this chapter… meaning I that I have revised, and erased, it several times. I just couldn't seem to get it right. Here is the product of those actions. It took some mind racking and brainstorming for it to come along the way I wanted it. Curse writers block.

Anyway, here is chapter seven, hope you guys like.

~.~

Celestia sat in the rec room by herself. She had helped fix Sideswipe and then avoided every bot on the base for two days. Emma had been her constant companion, but at this moment her human charge was listening to the security lecture that Red Alert insisted she had to sit through. So Celestia was in the rec room refueling and trying to sort through the emotions that wouldn't stop attacking her. She was, for the first time in over half her life, feeling everything that the program had blocked. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't realize when another bot sat beside her. It wasn't until another energon cube was pushed in front of her that she looked up and met her sparkmate's optics.

"You need to get more than just the bare minimum right now Celestia." Sideswipe stated, tilting his head to the side.

"No, I'm fine."

His optics hardened and the red twin crossed his arms over his chest plate. "You need to quit avoiding me."

Celestia looked at the tabletop, really not wanting to have this conversation.

"Look, you weren't the one that caused me injury… not physical injury anyway. The thing that's getting to me is the fact that you won't talk to me about it. I can **feel** your pain through our bond, or did you forget that we had one?"

"No, Sideswipe, I could never forget our bond… I just don't know what the frag I'm feeling at the moment. I don't know what each emotion is… I just know that they are emotions I've pushed away for so long I don't even know how to express them." She bit back her sorrow.

"Celestia… you could ask for help." Sideswipe muttered to her. "All you have to do is reach out and someone will help you. I'll help you."

Celestia continued to stare at the tabletop. But she reached through the bond she shared with the red twin and called for help. The moment his spark energy touched hers she found herself grounded, the emotions became less potent, and she could think clearly.

She realized that she needed him far more than she had thought.

"Sideswipe…"

"Come on, Firestarter can help with your emotion control too." He said as he stood, then offered her a hand. "And then you need to introduce us to your human charge… Red should be done it two more hours."

Celestia stared at his hand for a few seconds, and then took it and let the red warrior lead her out of the rec room and to the shooting range.

"Hey Firestarter, Sunstreaker… look who I just found and brought to see you!" Sideswipe called as he stepped into the room.

Four targets exploded and Celestia flinched. It wasn't just Firestarter and Sunstreaker, Jazz and Optimus were in the room as well.

This was going to be interesting.

Four sets of optics locked on to the young prime, well three sets of optics and one visor, and their weapons were immediately subspaced.

"Celestia…" Optimus stated as he stepped forward.

"I can explain…" But her sentence fell away unfinished when the Autobot CO pulled her into a hug.

"You don't have to explain anything… I'm just glad you're home safe."

Celestia shuttered her optics in an attempt to hide her relief.

"Mom says hi…" She muttered once Optimus had let her go. "She's the one that separated Darksong and I… She wanted to let you know that she misses you and Firestarter."

Optimus stared at his daughter, caught somewhere between sorrow and joy.

"And you look like mom, Firestarter. The older you get, the more you look like mom… She's proud of you 'starter."

Firestarter's optics shone with unshed tears.

"She says that I look like you dad… but I'm not sure how." Celestia smiled softly.

"You… you talked to Elita?" Optimus whispered.

"Primus sent her to separate me and Darksong… She wasn't allowed to do much more than that." The younger prime looked at the ground. "She also wanted me to tell Bumblebee something."

"I'm listening."

Celestia spun towards the door, where Bumblebee stood with Emma on his shoulder.

"Red Alert let her go early."

"Yeah… the poor guy didn't realize that I would actually pay attention and ask questions." Emma grinned. "Now, as you were saying."

Celestia smiled then, a true happy smile. "She says that she's happy you have become part of our family."

Bumblebee was frozen in place, a look of disbelief on his faceplates.

"You are a part of our family, Bee." Firestarter stated with a smile. "Whether you like it or not."

"You guys really mean that… don't you?" Bumblebee whispered.

"If there is one thing that we mean, it is that you are our little brother." Celestia grinned.

"You are my son; just because you are not my son by birth does not change that." Optimus stated seriously. "I must need to vocalize it more. You have been a part of this family since you started calling these two your sisters."  
>Bumblebee looked overjoyed.<p>

"You have a family, see?" Emma stated from his shoulder. "I told you that didn't I?"

"Yes… you did."

Celestia smirked; Emma seemed to have that effect on everybody.

"And you just needed to ask for help." Emma shot at Celestia. "I did tell you that as well… when we were almost to the base."

Celestia just nodded, smirk changing into a smile.

"Now, what is this room?" Emma asked.

"The shooting range." Jazz stated.

"Oh cool! Can I watch you guys shoot!"

A round of glances went through the Cybertronians.

"Let's make it a contest, the bot that impresses Emma the most gets to show her around the base." Jazz stated.

"Deal." The others, except Optimus (who left saying that he needed to do some paperwork), agreed and the contest began.

"I'll go first." Celestia stated, then subspaced her gun. "Put the course on my normal difficulty."

Jazz grinned. "That means far more difficult than most normal 'bots have the course set."

Emma raised an eyebrow and gave Jazz a questioning look.

"She's the head of her own special/black ops team, and she is the Prime for 'bee's generation." Jazz stated as he changed the settings. "There's only one 'bot that has ever out shot her, and that would be Bumblebee."

Emma glanced at the small black and yellow bot, he was watching as Celestia prepped her gun.

"So… he beat Celestia at a shooting contest?"

"Yep, and she had to do his chores for a month after it was done." Firestarter laughed. "The look on her face was hilarious when it happened."

"I've never seen them go against each other since." Sideswipe agreed.

"I think 'bee might go last." Sunstreaker stated, looking over at the younger bot. "He always does."

"Is the course ready yet?" Celestia asked.

"Course: Set. Simulation: beginning."

The computerized voice answered Celestia's question and she immediately started shooting. Within seconds she hadn't missed a single target, and then she launched herself into the sky. Apparently there were more targets on the floor, she didn't miss one and the simulation was over in seconds.

"48 bulls eyes out of 50." Jazz stated. "Good job Celestia."

The prime nodded and took over the controls for Jazz.

None of the other 'bots came anywhere close to Celestia's score, so when it was Bumblebee's turn every other 'bot in the room gave him interested glances.

"Celestia…"

"Yes 'bee?"

"Make the course two times harder than yours."

Every optic was set on the young 'bot.

"Are you…"

"Just do it… I can handle it big sister."

Celestia studied him, and then—with a nod—changed the settings.

Every optic was on the field as the simulation started. It was over in seconds, and Celestia sat in the control chair, completely dumbfounded.

"50 out of 50 bulls eyes… Congratulations Bumblebee, you win." She stated, her processor running through several ideas.

"Ready to see the base Emma?" The young bot asked with a smile.

"… Yeah… Sure." The human muttered, her usually jade green eyes were now emerald and wide with surprise and respect.

Bumblebee placed her on his shoulder and walked out of the door happily telling her all about the base.

"Celestia… what are you thinking?"

Celestia didn't even jump when Sideswipe's hand fell on her shoulder.

"I'm thinking that it's time for me to choose my officers."

Everything went silent, and then the others nodded, and let her leave the room to go over her possibilities.

~.~

AN: For all the time she has been a Prime, I haven't let her choose her officers… what kind of author am I? Don't worry, she's not going to take her division of Autobots and make them separate. She's just doing what most leaders are supposed to do. Which is choosing those who will help her lead and keep her grounded, the list of officers will be a surprise… I don't know if you guys will like it or not.

Review please!

Till all are one,

~Chistarpax


	8. Leadership

I will admit, this chapter is a bit early to the press… but I couldn't keep it to myself until Saturday. We get to meet Celestia's officers in this chapter. And I'm curious on the thoughts of my readers about the officers.

**Decepticon Skywhip: **Welcome to TSOT: Afterwords! Hope you like it as much as you seem to like 'Landing on Your Feet'!

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** Glad you liked it! ^^ But Emma isn't mentioned in this chapter (sorry), though she will be in the next!

Now, on to Chapter 8 of TSOT: Afterwords!

~.~

Celestia stared at her data pad. She had been looking at the same data pad for almost two hours. Trying to make sure that she had made the right choices, and—somehow—she felt she had.

"Forgive me…" She muttered, speaking to no one in particular.

She was sitting above the hidden door to the base. It was an opening in a cliff side that was covered by a hologram, but there was a perfect place to sit right above the hidden opening.

/Dad…/

/Yes Celestia?/ Optimus asked through the comm with slight worry. Celestia normally did not contact him through the comm unless she was hurt or in some sort of trouble.

/Can you call a meeting with the following bots and your officers?/

She sent him a list of names, but did not elaborate on why.

/Yes… Celestia, may I ask why?/

/You'll see during the meeting./ Celestia responded, then hesitated before she sent the next comm. /And Dad… Thanks./

/There is no need to thank me, Celestia, I will see you at this meeting./

~.~Twenty minutes later~.~

"She calls a meeting, and then is ten minutes late to it." A young mech sighed. "Does she always do this?"

"Only when she's a bit fearful of the results, Firewall, but I'm sure she has a good reason." Bumblebee stated.

"Yes, I have noticed such things with our generation's Prime. Though I am not very sure why I was asked to attend this meeting." A silver and blue femme tape deck sighed.

"Look at it this way Silver Song, you get to know the latest news before 90% of the base!" Arcee grinned.

"But why was I called, and not the other protectobots?" First Aid muttered from beside Bumblebee, who shrugged in answer.

" IthoughtCelestialPrimedidn'tevenlikeme! SowhyamIhere?"

"Calm yourself Blurr, Celestia will explain when she gets here." Ratchet sighed.

"She just sent me a comm saying that she had a bit o trouble getting down from above the door." Jazz stated with a chuckle. "That's where Op and 'hide went."

"She knows that she has trouble getting up and down from there, so why does she continue to use that area?" Prowl muttered. "It makes no sense."

"Perhaps she goes there to get away from every other bot… after all, she is the only one that has figured out how to get up there without injuring herself." Silver Song offered. "I have heard that she hasn't even told her sparkmate or twin how to do so."

"You are correct, Silver Song." Celestia stated from the doorway. "I do go up there to get away and think. Thank you all for coming."

A chorus of 'no problem' or 'it is not troublesome' filtered from ever bot there. Blaster, Red Alert, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz, Prowl, and Optimus were at ease in the meeting setting. Silver Song, Bumblebee, Arcee, First Aid, Blurr, and Firewall—however—were highly confused.

"Celestial Prime, if I may ask…" Silver Song started. "Why are we here?"

"I expected you to ask, Silver Song." Celestia sighed, and then went to her place beside Optimus as a Prime. She remained standing though. "I have called this meeting so that I could make a proposition to the six of you… and so that Optimus' officers could hear it as well… as it will be their duty to make sure the six of you know what you are doing in the future should you accept."

Everything in the meeting room became deathly silent. The first traces of ideas on what Celestia was doing came to mind, and then her next words cemented the ideas into fact.

"Silver Song, I ask that you consider becoming my Second in command… Bumblebee, I would like for you to be my Third in Command. Arcee, your knowledge on weapons makes you the best choice as my weapons specialist, First Aid, I am aware of your training under Ratchet, and would like for you to be my Chief medical officer…" Celestia took a deep breath. "Blurr, your skills with communication would make you perfect to be my Head of Communications… and Firewall, your abilities dealing with security put you in the perfect position to be my Security director."

Every optic was on Celestia now, and she stood with a waiting expression on her faceplates.

"The choice goes to you, and I await your answers."

"Why did you not choose Firestarter, Sunstreaker, or Sideswipe for any of these positions?" Silver Song suddenly asked. "They are the 'bots you are closest to."

"Exactly why I didn't choose them…" Celestia stated evenly. "They not only know me, but they all share some type of bond with me. The four of us would end up tearing each other apart if I put us in such positions… I chose Bumblebee for the position I did because he does not share some sort of spark bond with me."

Celestia started to fidget under the looks that she was being given from the others in the room. Finally, the silence was broken by Silver Song standing up and offering Celestia her hand.

"I would be honored to work under you, Celestial Prime."

Celestia stared at the offered hand, and then took it.

"No, it is an honor for me to have you as a second."

"I accept your offer for me to be your third, Celestial Prime." Bumblebee stated, also standing and shaking her hand.

"Thank you Bumblebee…"

"I will take your offer to be the weapons specialist, thank you, Celestial Prime." Arcee smile, shaking Celestia's hand.

"I don't know how good I'll be compared to Ratchet… but I'll do my best as your Chief medical officer, Celestial Prime." First Aid gave her a firm handshake.

"I'lldoit! Thankyou! Forconsideringme. Fortheposition, CelestialPrime!" Blurr shook her hand so rapidly she felt like her arm was going to come off.

"I'll try and live up to Red Alerts reputation, Celestial Prime. Though I have a feeling I'll learn far more about it than I want to." Firewall took Celestia's hand in his own and offered a short, but firm handshake.

"So your officers have been chosen, Celestial Prime." Optimus stated as he stood. Then he turned to his own officers. "You all will teach them how to do what you have done. From this day forward, they are your apprentices… Don't kill them."

And he walked out of the room. Celestia stared after her father, she could see the tension that had filled him and knew that she would be unable to let it go until she found out why it was there.

"I must take my leave… Thank you, all of you. Your help will be needed in the future." With a nod to her officers, then another to her father's, Celestia all but ran out of the room after Optimus.

"Dad!" She called, but he didn't slow down until he was out of the base, and then he only slowed down so that he could motion for her to follow him.

He transformed and drove off, Celestia didn't even hesitate when she also transformed and followed him. They drove for almost two hours in complete silence. It wasn't until Optimus pulled into a secluded park like area that they stopped and transformed.

"Dad, what is going on?" Celestia asked the moment she was in her humanoid form. "Why did you leave like that?"

"Why did you choose your officers now?" He asked without turning to look at her.

Celestia hesitated, not sure how to answer. "Because, Dad, I felt it was time."

"But **why**?"

Celestia sighed, and then looked to the darkening sky. "One of us is going to have to go back to Cybertron… Primus must be awakened."

Now the elder Prime looked at the younger, and saw that she was serious.

"It won't be for another year at the least, but one of us must go… and I know it will have to be me." She shuttered her optics. "Cybertron is Primus, dad, and he is the only chance we have at saving this planet."

Optimus studied his daughter, and saw that the time had come.

"Celestia… I am going to give you something." He pressed a small panel on his chestplate and it opened to show a small cavity. "This… is the Matrix of Leadership…"

Celestia's optics widened as an orb-like object floated out of the cavity, and into Optimus' hand. The cavity closed and he held the object up for her to see.

"This will help you on your journey when you and those who follow you go back to Cybertron." With a gentle nudge, the Matrix floated over to Celestia.

She caught it in her hand and gasped when it glowed brighter and warmth spread through her.

"Dad…"

"Celestia, you are the next generations Prime… and the Matrix of Leadership has been passed to you." Optimus nodded to her. "I am proud to be not only your father, but your mentor as well. Lead this generation as those before you have led their generations, with strength."

Celestia glanced up at her father, fluid forming in her optics.

"I will do my best, Optimus Prime."

"I can ask for nothing else, Celestial Prime."

Celestia then pressed a small panel that she had never noticed on her chestplate, and inserted the Matrix of Leadership into the cavity behind it.

"Let's go home dad." She stated as the cavity closed and the panel sealed.

Optimus pulled Celestia into a hug, holding her tightly for several minutes. She froze for a few seconds, and then returned the hug just as tightly.

"I love you, my father."

"And I love you, my daughter."

With that, the two Primes left the park, and made their way back to the base in companionable silence.

~.~

The Matrix of Leadership was passed on, but Optimus is still the head Prime… Celestia is more of a back-up at this moment.

Anyway, we check up on Emma next chapter… after a small jump forward in time. Celestia and Bumblebee have a spark to spark talk and we get to see why Emma was so special to begin with!

Review please!

Till all are one,

Chistarpax


	9. Surprises

It had been two months since Celestia had chosen her officers, and in those two months she had become far more leader like than most of the base had ever thought. It had not been her intention, but those from her generation were already looking to her as their leader. They still had the same level of respect for Optimus, but they would come to her with small disagreements. Hot Rod had come to her when Springer had pulled a prank on him, which Celestia had thought was amusing, and Celestia had dealt with it. It surprised her when the elder generation came to her with problems that dealt with the younger generation. More often than not Ironhide and or Ratchet would come to her when the twins played a prank. Which she then handed the punishment off to Silver Song because of her relations with the twins, but the fact that it would come to her was still there.

"Celestia…"

The young prime's wings twitched with slight annoyance. This was the third interruption in as many minutes. And she was only trying to respond to an e-mail from Silver Song.

"Yes Springer?"

She turned and fixed the young bot with a calm commanding look. But the look soon became one of forced back amusement when she saw the pink paint splatters all over him.

"Who…"

"Let's just say that Arcee wanted to use me for target practice…"

"…Why?"

Now he didn't want to meet her optics and her eyeridge rose.

"Springer…" She prompted.

"I asked her out on a date…" He shifted uncomfortably. "And then, after the date, I told her I would see her the next day…"

"And you were sent on that impromptu mission two hours later." Celestia finished with a sigh. "Meaning that you were unable to tell her and she isn't going to listen to your explanation as to why you didn't meet up with her the next day."

Springer nodded miserably.

"Go see First Aid, Ratchet wanted to teach him how to remove paint quickly." The young prime offered Springer a smile. "I'll speak with Arcee."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank me." She made a shooing motion towards the door. "Now go, I don't think Arcee will be any happier and she'll be here in a few minutes."

Springer nodded and made his way to the med-bay. Celestia gave the computer a contemplative look, and then settled for making a comm after she spoke with Arcee.

"You wanted to see me, Celestial Prime?"

"Please, I've asked you to call me Celestia." The young prime sighed. "Now, I just had Springer in here…"

"That fragger left me hanging!" Arcee immediately started, but quickly stopped when Celestia held up a hand.

"Since you will not allow him to explain, I will do so for him." Arcee stared at Celestia, and then gave a small nod. "Two hours after your date, I had to send a small group to help some humans after an attack by Darksong. Unfortunately, I ended up sending Hot Rod, Bumblebee, and Springer… it took them two days to help the humans, and then another day to return and give me their reports. I was unable to go because I responded to the attack that was happening at that moment. Springer was unable to see you the next day because he was on that impromptu mission. Therefore, shooting him with water balloons filled with your paint was not necessary."

Arcee stood stock still for several seconds, and then a look of horror came onto her faceplates.

"I have to go apologize!"

Celestia nodded. "You are dismissed then, and please don't let it happen again."

"Yes ma'am!" And the young femme shot out of the door.

Celestia hummed in amusement, then sent Silver Song a response to the e-mail by comm and tried to go to the rec-room. Only to be stopped on the way by Hot Rod, who seemed to be having trouble even talking.

"Hot Rod…"

"I'm… trying… to tell… you… that Bumblebee…is looking… for… you."

"What happened to your vocalizer?" Celestia groaned.

"I… was walking by… Wheeljack's…. lab… and… an experiment… blew up."

With a comm to Optimus letting him know that Wheeljack had seemingly blown himself up—again—Celestia sent the young bot to the med-bay and made her way to the rec-room, where Bumblebee was waiting to talk to her about something that would throw her for another loop.

"Hey 'bee… what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked the moment she walked up to the smaller bot.

"Grab a cube and meet me at the back table…" The young saboteur stated, then went to said table.

"There's never a moments rest…" Celestia muttered to herself, but did as Bumblebee requested. It had become obvious in the two months since choosing her officers that she wasn't going to be able to rest… ever.

"So, little brother… what has you so worked up?"

Bumblebee studied his older adopted sister, then sighed and glanced toward a table on the far side of the room. Celestia followed the gaze and her optics flickered in surprise. There was Emma, sitting with Firestarter and Sunstreaker.

"Don't tell me…"

"Is there any possible chance that a human can have a spark?" The young bot asked in a rush.

Celestia turned contemplative optics on her younger brother, and then began searching through Telatran's large library of information.

She found the file she had been looking for a few seconds later. It was about Sam and how he had developed a spark after coming into contact with the Allspark. She flipped through the information and found yet another interesting detail… the spark had been able to be transferred to a Cybertronian body. But Sam had declined the offer, saying that he would rather remain human. With a pang of sadness she read the part where it was discovered that a spark in a human body would cause the organic cells to deteriorate rapidly, and would eventually cause death.

Sam was still struggling with the problems that a spark caused, but he was living as normal of a life as he could.

"Yes, Bumblebee… it is possible for a human to have a spark."

"Is it possible for a human to have a spark that won't kill them?"

Now Celestia was caught by complete surprise. "Why are you asking, little brother?"

Bumblebee was silent for several seconds, and then he gave a deep sigh. "I'm not sure, but I think Emma has a spark… and my spark is reacting to hers."

The young Prime stared at Bumblebee. "How is your spark reacting to hers?"

"Whenever I'm near her my spark gets warmer, a happy feeling comes over me and I can't control it…" Bumblebee smiled at the thought. "I can't stop thinking about her… ever. And I want to always be near her."

With a wave of surprise, Celestia knew what it was. She knew that Bumblebee had found a sparkmate.

"I will talk to Chi about it… she would know more than the rest of us." Celestia didn't tell the smaller bot about what she had realized just then. She would have to speak with Chi, the Allspark herself, about the possibility of a human having a spark that wouldn't kill the host.

"Thank you Celestia."

"It is no problem, little brother." Celestia finished her cube, and then stood with a smile. "I must go finish a few reports and whatnot… enjoy the rest of your day."

"You try and do the same; Sideswipe was saying something about dragging you out of that office to go do something 'fun' later."

The young prime's eyeridge rose and a bemused smile found its way onto her face. This was the first she had heard of that.

"Bumblebee, did he say **when** he was going to drag me out of my office?"

"No, he just said he was going to… with the help of a few senior officers…"

Now she let out a small chuckle, and glanced at the door of the rec-room. Where Jazz was standing… and watching her. He was smirking, and Celestia knew that he was one of the senior officers.

Figures.

"Alright little brother, go speak with Emma." She started to walk away, and then paused. "And it might be a good idea to let Emma know about your feelings… She might just feel the same way."

Bumblebee choked on his energon, causing Celestia to laugh as she dropped her empty cube into the bin. She was going to try and get into contact with Chi…

She had made it halfway to her office when a net popped up out of nowhere and effectively stopped her in her tracks. She didn't even have time to shout out before the net had pulled up around her, and pulled her up towards the ceiling. The young prime sat in the net with a look of complete surprise on her faceplates before she heard the laughter.

Jazz, Sideswipe, Ironhide, Firestarter, Sunstreaker, Optimus, and Ratchet were standing beneath the net. Letting her know that she had officially been botnapped so that she couldn't go back to her office and work.

"All that you guys need is for Prowl…"

The senior second in command stepped into the picture and Celestia groaned.

"What am I going to have to do to get out of this?" She finally sighed.

"Come spend the day with me." Sideswipe stated with a grin.

"But I have reports and…"

"You are worse than me when it comes to your work." Prowl stated evenly, earning a choked back laugh from Jazz. "Therefore we needed to run a slight intervention."

"I hereby relieve you from duty for the rest of the day, Celestial Prime." Optimus stated smugly. "Go enjoy yourself."

With a roll of her optics and a ruffle of her wings, Celestia sighed. "Fine, not like I have much choice at this moment."

~.~

There we go another chapter down. Emma might have a spark? Where has Chi disappeared to for so long? What does Sideswipe have planned for the 'day of fun'? All questions will be answered in due time… and let's hope Sideswipe's plans aren't **that** crazy.

So, if you read it, review it… please.

Till all are one,

~Chistarpax


	10. Allspark's Visit

Well, it took me long enough to find ideas for this chapter. Can I say, curse writers block and that I wish it had never come into existence?

I'm going to respond to reviews at the end of the chapter now…

Anyway, here it is, Chapter 10 of TSOT: Afterwords. I hope you guys enjoy!

~.~

Celestia sighed and waited as patiently as she possibly could for the net to be lowered, and for the others to let her loose. The moment it was off, however, Sideswipe had her picked up and thrown over his shoulder.

"Is this really necessary?" She asked as he walked down the hallway towards the door.

"Yes."

"Why, may I ask, is this necessary?" She placed one elbow in the middle of his back and put her head in the hand that was attached to said arm.

"This is so you won't try and escape." He bounced her on his shoulder, causing her to let out an 'eep' and flare her wings for balance.

The chuckle that followed after that caused her to glare and smack the part of his shoulder that she could reach, which was more like his back… but who was counting?

"I resent this, by the way." She sighed.

"You've been overworking yourself, and you haven't paid any attention to me… I was feeling a bit put out." Celestia tried to keep her annoyed face, but the pouting voice that he gave her made her smile ever so slightly.

"Really?"

"Yep, I feel neglected."

Now she grinned, formulating a plan to make him put her down and prove that she wasn't meaning to 'neglect' him. With seemingly practiced ease, she reached down and promptly groped his aft. Sideswipe gave a shout of surprise and accidentally flipped the rest of her over his shoulder. Celestia laughed, righted herself using her wings, and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Catch me Sides."

And she took off on foot down the hallway, and out the door. Sideswipe and half of the base stared after her. Sideswipe finally managed to realize that she had issued a challenge, and took off after her with a growl.

"That was… interesting." A voice stated from the back wall.

Every bot in the room turned and were met with Chi, the Allspark herself. She smiled and waved.

"I have come to speak with a human girl that goes by the name of Emma Daley. Has anybot seen her?"

Several of the bots pointed towards the rec-room. Chi nodded, and then fixed the three Decepticons that were in the room with a pointed look.

"Starscream… I will be speaking with you at a later time. The same goes for you Thundercracker. Feel free to be scared." She smirked, and then waved to Skywarp. "Don't worry; you aren't going to be getting the same lecture as the other two, Skywarp. Have an enjoyable day."

And the Allspark skipped out of the room.

"Who in the pit was that?" Thundercracker asked once Chi was gone.

"That… was the Allspark." Ironhide stated from beside the door. "She hasn't been near here in a couple of years."

"And you just let her wander around?' Starscream asked incredulously.

"You try and cage her, see how far that gets you." Jazz said from the hallway that Chi had just skipped through.

Starscream stared at the third in command, but decided to shut up then. The Autobots still weren't happy about what Celestia had finally admitted he and Thundercracker did to her.

~.~ In the rec-room ~.~

"Hey Emma!" Bumblebee stated as he stepped up to the table where said human was sitting. "Can I talk to you?"

Emma blinked up at the younger TIC and nodded slowly, but Chi decided to burst in at that moment.

"Oh! Bumblebee, it's been quite a while…" The Allspark stated coolly.

Emma took in the girl that had seemingly appeared out of nowhere. She had black hair, silver eyes, and wore a silvery sundress with silver strappy sandals on her feet. Her skin was so pale it would put the moon to shame and she raised one eyebrow at Bumblebee.

"I need to speak with Emma for a few minutes… it's rather important." Chi could barely keep her voice above freezing, she still wasn't too happy about him blasting her into space when she was still a cube.

Bumblebee sighed, but nodded. "Emma, this is Chi… The Allspark. I'll talk to you later… I guess."

And he walked away.

"Umm, forgive me… but who are you again?" Emma asked after a few seconds silence.

"I am the Allspark… the giver of life to all Cybertronians. I was once a cube, but am now able to shift my form to fit what I please. They haven't seen me in two or three years though. I've been too busy trying to find the human that has a spark to even talk to them…" Chi's brow furrowed. "Who would have known that said human would find the Cybertronians on her own… Primus must have had a hand in this…"

"Alright… pause." Emma held up her hand. "What?"

"Do I have to spell it out for you?" Chi asked with annoyance.

"Look, I'm a normal human." Emma stated evenly.

"Then why has Primus been able to speak with you?" Chi responded with another question. "I know that he spoke to you and to the young Prime, could he have done that if you were 'just a normal human'?"

Emma sat very still; she still had no clue what Chi was talking about.

"So they haven't figured it out yet…" Chi sighed, and then placed a hand on Emma's shoulder. "I'll show you then."

And Emma knew only white.

~.~

Celestia flew above the clouds, she was playing hide and go seek with Sideswipe… though she wasn't sure he realized that just yet.

"Come out 'tia!" Sideswipe called somewhere below her, and she had to fight back a giggle.

"I'll find you eventually!" He yelled after several minutes.

Celestia had forgotten how much fun the game was. They had played it on Cybertron when she was younger, her and Firestarter that is.

"Got'cha!" Sideswipe cried from behind her and she dodged his tackle-hug with practiced ease.

"You've gotta catch me first, Sides!" She laughed and landed on the ground.

His jet-pack wouldn't last long enough for him to chase her through the clouds, so she opted to continue the game on the ground.

"I'll get you yet 'tia!" He laughed and chased after her. They were in the desert, so they could run around and roughhouse for a while.

"I doubt that, my love." Celestia laughed, and then let out an 'eep' when she tripped.

"Caught you." Sideswipe smirked as he caught her in his arms before she hit the ground.

"So you did, love." She grinned up at him. "The question is; what are you going to do with me now that you have me?"

Sideswipe's smirk widened into a grin. "This."

And he planted his lips on hers; she felt all her frustration and tension flow away as she let herself drown in his kiss.

"Let's get out of the sun…" He stated breathlessly afterwards.

"Alright…" She stated quietly, staring up at him. "Lead the way love."

"I plan to, 'tia."

~.~

There ya go, hope you guys didn't expect anything too graphic. I plan on keeping this story 'T', so no graphic scenes will be included… though they will be implied!

The next chapter is going to deal with Emma mostly. And we get to see how special she really is. XD

So, thank you to my reviewer…

**Luna Prime-Awesomness:** Yes, and I hope I'm getting Emma's character right. Enjoy the plans I have for her!

And, on a final note: I know it's a bit short, but I was lucky to get even this much with my writers block.

Everybody review please!

Till all are one,

Chistarpax.


	11. Truths

I decided to post this one day early since I am going to be busy tomorrow, I hope it will be liked!

~.~

Emma looked around at the area Chi had taken her too. She wasn't quite sure, but it looked slightly familiar.

"Um…"

"We are in your past, Emma." Chi said from Emma's side, only the voice came from a glowing foxlike being. It only looked like a fox in shape; Chi looked as if she was made from light itself. Her golden eyes pierced into Emma's emerald orbs. "These events happened soon after you were born… you are not the Daley's true daughter."

Emma's eyes widened and she stared at Chi.

"Watch, Emma." Chi's voice floated from the being, even though its mouth did not move. "You must learn what you are."

Emma turned back to the scene and gasped. She was in the park that was near her home, but it was different. There was a large oak tree by the gate that no longer existed in the present time.

"What…"

"Watch."

A car came around the corner just as a family of four stepped out of the park, a mother held an infant while the father held the hand of a young boy around the age of seven. The family stepped off the curb and Emma knew what was about to happen.

Tires squealed, glass shattered, and the tree began to fall. The car had come around the blind curve too fast, and the father had pushed his wife, infant, and son out of the way… only to be struck by the car. The driver had tried to swerve, hit the father, and then hit the tree with enough force to destroy the trunk. The tree began to fall and, with a scream from the mother, fell on the three.

Emma's eyes widened and she moved to help them, but the glowing fox stopped her.

"This is only a scene of what has happened; you cannot help them." It looked back at the wreck. "Watch."

Emma stared at the wreckage, and then heard a weak cry. The mother was cradling the infant close.

"Please…" She sobbed. "Please, if anyone can hear me… help her. Help Emma…"

The mother began to glow, and she looked up as a golden light shone above her.

"What would you give to have the child live?" A voice asked from nowhere, yet everywhere.

"Anything, take my life!" The mother pleaded with the light. "Just save her."

"Very well, she will live with the spark of another race." The light glowed brighter. "In exchange for your own life."

"And my son!" The mother cried.

"He is already too far gone for me to help him… I am sorry."

The light reached out and touched the infant.

"Live, Emma, live and be what you were meant to be."

Emma watched as the orb of light became smaller, and then entered the infant. Minutes later the paramedics arrived and pronounced all but the infant dead.

As the scene darkened around Chi and Emma, silent tears began falling from her eyes.

"My parents…"

"Your true parents are dead, Emma." The fox began walking in what seemed to be a useless direction. "And you live with the spark of a Cybertronian… Primus told me to find you."

"Why… why did he choose me to live?"

Chi paused and glanced at Emma, who had followed her. "That is for you to discover on your own child. I can only show you what has happened… not what is to happen."

Emma nodded slowly. "What now, what are you going to show me now?"

"Now, I return you to the correct time, Celestial Prime is searching for you." Chi began walking again. "You have been gone for two earth days at this point."

Emma froze. "Two… days?"

Chi nodded. "Time passes differently when you are traveling through it, what took only minutes here, took two days there."

"So…"

"Celestial Prime knows you are with me, but she is one to worry… she will be a good protector for you in the trials to come." Chi stopped in front of a door like thing. "This is where you go."

"What am I supposed to tell them?"

Chi chuckled. "Celestial Prime already knows what has transpired here, Primus gave her the knowledge, and Emma?"

"Yes?"

"You might want to inform the young Bumblebee of your feelings for him…" The fox's eyes glittered. "You will make a wonderful sparkmate for him… and do let him know that I do not resent him for pushing me out into space any longer."

Chi faded away before Emma could say anything else, and the young girl was once again enveloped in white light.

~.~

Celestia paced her office, she had tried to locate Chi and Emma using her connection with the creation matrix… to no avail. When Chi didn't want to be found, she would not be found.

"Celestia…"

The femme jumped and glanced up at the source of the voice. It was Firewall.

"Yes?"

"I thought I would let you know that Red Alert is absolutely crazy." The mech deadpanned.

Celestia shuttered her optics and fought back a biting remark.

"I have known that for a long time, Firewall."

"And he hates you with a passion…"

"Knew that as well."

"And he just spotted Chi returning Emma to the rec-room."

"I kn…" Celestia stared at Firewall for several seconds, and then nodded. "Let him know I am on my way there right now."

"Already done."

Celestia calmly walked to the rec-room, spotted the human girl, and sat down at the table Chi had deposited her on.

"Emma."

"Hey Celestia… Chi said that you would already know what just happened." Emma blinked up at the young prime.

"I do…" Celestia took in the too-wide eyes, and the utter calm that Emma was displaying. After running a few scans she came to the conclusion that the girl needed to find a way to relax. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

Celestia sighed, and then glanced around for an idea. When one finally came she just had to smile at it.

"Do you want to go to the lake with me?"

Emma paused, and then her face split in a grin. "Who else would be coming?"

"Hmmm… do you mind if I invite my team and 'bee?"

"Of course not! I would actually enjoy their company!" Emma smiled, and then added in her mind. _Especially Bumblebee's._

"Then it's settled. I just let Optimus know." Celestia offered the human girl a hand up to her shoulder. "Let's go to the lake!"

~.~

… not sure about the lake thing, but I think it's relaxing to take a swim when I'm over stressed!

To my reviewers:

**Decepticon Skywhip: **I will quote a line from chapter nine (that rhymed! XD) "She knew that Bumblebee had found a sparkmate."

There is the answer to your second comment, as for the question… All answers come in due time. ;)

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness: **I have a lot of the same thought processes, that and Emma's character is almost like my character in 'Landing on Your Feet'. Chikara has that attitude. And yeah, I call my significant other 'love' all the time. He finds it funny.

Review please!

Till all are one,

Chistarpax.


	12. History

New chapter time guys! And I just realized that I actually take some ideas from the reviews that are submitted… interesting. Anywho, hope you guys like this chapter, and I hope that you don't mind me posting it early!

Chapter 12: History

~.~

Celestia flew above the clouds in her plane mode. Normally she wouldn't even think about carrying a passenger while flying, but she wasn't normally in her plane mode either. She was normally flying with her wings in her humanoid mode.

"This is so much fun!"

Celestia fought back a chuckle, Emma seemed to like flying.

"Explain."

"Well, you get to soar above the clouds, and nobody can stop you!" Emma's eyes were wide with excitement. "It's almost like you're free!"

"That's just it, Emma." Celestia's voice became gentle and soft. "When I fly, I am free."

Emma stared at the dash in front of her. She had never heard Celestia's voice sound that relaxed.

"Why do you say that?"

"When I fly, I leave my worries on the ground. I very rarely get to fly, unless it's in the middle of a battle, and then I don't do anything but fight." The young prime sighed. "But when I fly like I am now, I feel so very… free."

"Why don't you fly like this more often then?" Emma's voice was laced with confusion.

Celestia was silent for several minutes, almost to the point that Emma thought she had dropped the conversation.

"Because…" Celestia started, causing Emma to jump in surprise. "When I let myself leave my worries on the ground, I don't only feel free… I feel sorrow."

Now Emma was really confused.

"I am my generation's prime, Emma." Celestia began explaining. "I carry the Matrix of Leadership, and I am connected to the Creation Matrix. Between those two facts, and the fact that most of my generation is no longer with us, I can **feel** the sorrow of my race. And then that sorrow becomes my own. I overwork myself so that I cannot concentrate on that sorrow…"

"But… if you don't concentrate on it more often, it will become more crippling." Emma tried to say.

"If I concentrate on that sorrow, I will be pulled into the depths of the Pit." Celestia sighed again. "The Pit is where the sorrow initially comes from."

"What is the 'pit', may I ask?"

"The Pit is our version of hell." Celestia stated. "It was created by Unicron, just as the Creation Matrix was created by Primus."

"Who is Unicron?"

"He is known as the Unmaker, the death bringer, and the destroyer of worlds… he is our version of your Satan." Celestia's voice had lowered to a small murmur. "And he is the brother of Primus."

"Then he would also be planet sized as well… wouldn't he?"

Emma got the feeling that Celestia would have nodded at her.

"And that other femme… Darksong. Is she related to Unicron in any way?"

"She is the daughter of Unicron, one of his few creations I assume."

Now Emma sat in silence.

"You have realized something." Celestia prodded.

"I thought Unicron was the Unmaker… but he created Darksong."

"Very true. Unicron declared himself the Unmaker, but he has the same ability to create that Primus does." Celestia added. "However, when Unicron creates he does not create more than one… or, in Darksong's case, two."

"Two?"

"There is another creation of Unicron, though he was stolen from Primus to begin with. We call him The Fallen. Unicron took him from Primus, and infused the mech with his own dark energon." Celestia sounded to be deep in thought. "When he was finished, The Fallen was no longer a creation of Primus, Unicron had reformatted him and he was from then on a follower, a creation of Unicron."

"So… where is he?"

Celestia's engine stuttered for a split second. "Emma… you don't think…"

"He could be on Earth, and we would never know."

"I'll radio the possibility to Prowl… he and Jazz would be able to find him if he's here."

They remained in a companionable silence for the remainder of the ride.

"Emma…" Celestia began as she landed. "Don't let the others know about what the Matrix does please… I don't want them to worry about me."

"Why not? I would think that they could help you with it." Emma was unstrapping herself.

"That's just it… they cannot even feel it through me. Only a Prime can feel the power and side effects of the Matrix. The only other being that could help me with this is my father." Celestia sighed. "It is our greatest burden."

And she let Emma out of her cockpit.

"If the title of Prime is passed down through the generations… wouldn't the same be true for the position Megatron holds?" Emma suddenly asked.

"Yes, but Megatron has yet to find his apprentice." Celestia stated as she transformed.

"Yeah, and old Megsy isn't too keen on training someone to take his place anyway." Sideswipe stated as he grabbed Celestia around the waist, picked her up, and spun her around.

"Is this really necessary!" She called with a laugh.

"Yep, you need to relax!" Sunstreaker said, walking up with Firestarter thrown over his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, Celestia, Sunshine got me too." The younger of Prime's twins sighed.

Celestia rolled her optics, then spread her wings and took to the air. With a grin she swooped down and picked Emma off the ground. With a cheeky wink at the others she flew over the lake and promptly glided into it. Emma couldn't help but feel glad that she had worn her bathing suit there.

"They can't follow us in here." Celestia smirked.

"Why not?"

"Well… they can't really swim, they sink instead." She shrugged and set Emma in the middle of her back. "The only reason why I can 'swim' is because my wings let me float on the water better."

"Really?" Emma inspected the wings and her eyes widened in interest. "Your wings aren't what I expected them to be… they look like feathery wings…"

"They are a type of feather… one that was common on some of our wildlife back on Cybertron."

"But they look like an angel's wings!"

Celestia rolled her optics. "It took you two months to discover that?"

"Hey, I don't pay that much attention to your wings." Emma grinned. "I just kinda thought that they were like the seeker's wings and ignored them."

Emma was launched into the lake by a suddenly irritated Celestia. "There is no way that my wings look like the fraggin seeker's wings."

Emma laughed at the young Prime. "I know, I know… but you have to admit that I noticed it at least!"

"Very true… you're the first human that did." Celestia sighed, and then used one of her wings to help Emma back onto her back. "So… any other questions that you have about Cybertronian life?"

"Does Primus talk to everybody?"

Celestia actually paused. "Not as loudly as he talks to some, but he is always there in the back of our minds… trying to push us in the right direction."

"And Unicron?"

"He influences a few of us, Megatron being one of those few." Celestia fell into deep thought as she spoke. "My uncle was not always corrupt…"

"Wait… uncle?"

"Yes, Megatron is my uncle. After all, he and my father are twins."

Emma's mind was reeling now. "Wait… they're twins?"

"As you humans put it, they are fraternal twins… but twins nonetheless." Celestia glanced back at Emma. "Why?"

"It's hard to believe that those two, who are polar opposites, are twins."

Now Celestia laughed. "You should see it when Firestarter and I go at it. It's a pretty close comparison."

Emma stared at the back of Celestia's helm, and then glanced over at the shore, where the other four were sitting and talking. With a start she realized that Bumblebee had been watching them with intense interest. The moment she met his optics, however, he looked away and pretended that he hadn't been watching them.

"Celestia…"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you talk to Bumblebee a lot?"

Celestia chuckled. "I would hope so, he's my little brother."

Emma fell quiet for several seconds. "Do you think… could it be possible…"

"He really likes you Emma."

Now Emma sat still as a statue, she couldn't believe her ears.

"He… he does?"

"Emma, if there is one thing I know about, it's how to tell when someone had fallen head over heels for another." Celestia laughed. "And both of your sparks respond to each other. In our culture, that would mean that the two of you are sparkmates."

"Sparkmates?"

"Soulmates, one true love, other half, that kind of stuff, only it's real with us. Our sparks have only one true match, Firestarter and Sunstreaker are a perfect representation of that."

"You and Sideswipe are too." Emma stated numbly. "But me and Bumblebee…"

"I have seen the way your sparks resonate Emma. The two of you are meant to be together."

"How can you be sure?"

"How are you sure that the sun will rise each morning? How do you know that the seasons will change?" Celestia asked. "The way I know is that I can feel it in my spark, and my connection with the Creation Matrix can show me. It is a way for me to find the happiness in the sorrow, a way for me to find hope for our race in the darkest hour."

Celestia angled toward the shore, but continued to float at a leisurely pace. "But another thing I know is that my little brother is too shy to tell you that he likes you without you flat out telling him your feelings for him. He's always been that way."

"But…"

"Emma, face your fears." Celestia sighed. "Because you'll never know what the outcome is unless you try."

With that the young Prime made it to the shore and let Emma off. With a meaningful glance at Bumblebee, who had decided to look busy, she made her way over to her team and jumped right into their conversation.

Emma was left to either make a fool out of herself, or find the one thing she had wanted since she was younger.

"Hey 'bee…" She smiled up at him.

"Hey Emma, did you like your swim?"

"Yeah, I…"

And the ground exploded around them.

~.~

Oooooooh, cliffie! Don't kill me guys!

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** Hope that was a good chapter for you. And sorry, just about the time Emma was going to confess…. _**BOOM**_ Oh well, maybe next chapter!

**Decepticon Skywhip:** Its ok, I miss stuff like that all the time when I read stories. And PM me that hilarious thought, it sounds interesting to me. XD

Reviews are welcome!

Till all are one.

~Chistarpax


	13. Damaged

Alrighty guys… I cannot seem to get my brain to work with me on the whole 'only update on Saturday' thing, so I'm just going to update when I finish a chapter. I really hope you guys don't mind me doing so.

And now, a special thanks to my beta reader (this is the first time that I have given her credit for proofreading my chapters even though she has proofread all of my chapters XD) Kagalei. And it just so happens that Firestarter belongs to her just as Emma belongs to Luna Prime-Awesomeness.

So, yeah, credit for Firestarter goes to Kagalei (you guys have really got to check out her profile and stories on here), whom I know from high school (I'm now in college) and credit for Emma goes to Luna Prime-Awesomeness. Just wanted to be clear on that.

And now, without further ado, Chapter 13 of TSOT: Afterwords.

~.~

Celestia shook the explosion off and squinted through the settling dust. She allowed her scanners to check the area for any enemies, but there were none on the ground. With a small growl she glanced at the sky and her optics narrowed. There was Darksong, floating above the lake just out of weapons range. As the dust finally settled Celestia glanced over at where Bumblebee and Emma had been standing, Bumblebee had moved quickly enough to where Emma was physically unharmed, but Celestia could tell that she was unconscious.

Which wasn't good.

"Come out little Prime, come out and play." Darksong cackled.

Celestia's optics flickered and she looked up at the dark femme. "Did you really just say that?"

"I did, and I meant it little Prime." Darksong sounded way too happy about something.

"Come and get me then, Darksong." Celestia fell into a fighting stance, readying herself for an attack.

"Oh no, Celestial Prime, I want you to fight me in the air."

Now the young Prime had to pause. Fighting her in the air was dangerous, but then Darksong had been a technical part of her for most of her life. Hopefully she hadn't learned any new moves.

"Fine…"

"Celestia, don't do it." Sideswipe muttered as he stepped up to her side. "Darksong is only trying to separate you from us so that you can't receive any help from us."

"It's a classic move for a 'con." Firestarter stated from a few feet away. "She wants to make sure you can't get help, and then she'll try and terminate you."

"Come, little Prime! Or I might just blow those human campers across the lake to smithereens!"

Celestia's optics found the small group that Darksong had been referring to. She gritted her denta's and glared up at the dark femme.

"Fine, Darksong… I will fight you in the air." Without another word Celestia spread her wings and jumped into the air.

As she flew up to Darksong's level she scanned Emma. Alarm spread through her when she realized that Emma's spark energy was fading slowly.

/Bumblebee, I need you to try and stabilize Emma's spark./ Celestia sent over the comm.

/How do I do that?/

/The two of you are connected by spark! Just concentrate on her and get her spark to pulsate with yours./

Bumblebee glanced up at Celestia, but knew that she was telling the truth.

/Keep her alive until you can get to Ratchet, I'm going to take care of Darksong./

/What will Ratchet do?/

/Whatever he can, go!/

And Celestia broke off the comm. "Alright Darksong, I'm here to 'play'."

Darksong chuckled, then subspaced her dark energon blade. "Let us play."

With that she charged at the young Prime with her blade held high. A golden energon blade appeared in Celestia's hand and she blocked the dark blade.

"You'll have to do better than that Darksong." Celestia flung the darker blade away from her and lashed out at Darksong's middle.

Only for Darksong to leap out of the way and fling Pit Fire at her, causing Celestia to block with Matrix Flame.

"It's time for you to meet my brother." Darksong purred darkly, catching Celestia off guard.

She felt something slam into her and cried out when her wing snapped under the pressure. She looked up as she fell and met flaming optics.

"Fallen…" Celestia gasped, and then tried to block the punch that the mech threw at her.

The Fallen's fist actually went through her arm and made contact with her faceplates. Her optic's flickered and she sent one message through the comm.

/All Autobot's come to my location… Darksong and The Fallen are here. I repeat, all Autobot's mobilize, Darksong and The Fallen are here./

With that she fell into the lake and lost consciousness.

"Celestia!" Firestarter yelled, then took aim and began shooting at Darksong and The Fallen. "Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, you need to get her out of the lake."

"But what about you!"

Three jets suddenly flew by, transformed, and unleashed a flurry of shots at the two Creations of Unicron.

"It's handled, get Celestia and get her to the base!" Firestarter yelled back, and then met Sunstreaker's optics. "I'll be fine, just get Celestia."

Sunstreaker nodded, and followed his brother into the lake. It was a relatively short 'rescue' mission, but they hadn't expected for Quintessons to be there. What would have taken a few short minutes, would now take thirty as the twins had to fight off the squid-like creatures in order to get to Celestia. They didn't even know why the Quintessons were there in the first place.

/Sideswipe, Grab Celestia and go!/ Sunstreaker yelled over the comm.

/I'm not leaving you behind!/

/Your jet-pack won't hold all three of us!/

Sideswipe finally caught sight of his sparkmate and froze, her face was unrecognizable and her optics were dark. From somewhere deep inside his spark warmth bubbled up and his next words were laced with dark anger.

"Get your slagging tentacles out of my way!" He charged through the Quintessons and was by her side within seconds.

The red twin picked her up and turned back to his brother. /We're getting out the way we came in./

/Uh… bro, hate to point this out, but that way is kinda blocked./

/Not for long./

Sideswipe gingerly held Celestia with one arm, and then raised his other palm out towards the Quintessons. His optics darkened and light seemed to emit from his hand, it took Sunstreaker a couple of seconds to realize that Sideswipe had called on Matrix Flame. The Quintessons didn't know what it was that the red twin was doing, so they backed away in fear. The brothers made their way to the surface, and Sunstreaker made a note to ask his brother how he could call upon the Matrix Flame.

~.~

Firestarter was pinned by gunfire from The Fallen. Other Autobots, including Ratchet, had arrived only seconds after the twins had gone into the lake to find Celestia. But The Fallen had definitely found this more amusing than intimidating. Megatron himself had appeared and was pinned down beside Firestarter.

Not her favorite person to be in a shootout with, but it would do at the moment.

"Can you not aim better than that my niece?" Megatron asked casually.

"If you start critiquing my shooting, so help me…"

"I was just asking, niece. The Fallen will not be harmed by a shot to the chestplate, though it might slow him enough to allow for us to re-join the rest."

Firestarter paused and shot Megatron a glare, but she couldn't disagree with his reasoning.

"And why don't you shoot him, oh Mighty Megatron?" Her voice dripped with intense sarcasm.

"My gun has overheated, it is useless until after it cools. I can only get two shots off with it before this happens." Megatron didn't elaborate any more than that. "I suggest you shoot now, and then we will run for 'safety'… unless you have a better plan."

Firestarter stared at him for several seconds. "Why are you helping me do this?"

Megatron sighed, and glanced over the boulder they were crouched behind. "You are, by the decree of Primus, to be the next High Lord Commander… though I believe Primus put it as 'she will be the Lady Protector' and I do not have a wish to anger Primus any more than I already have."

"You're fraggin kidding me right?" Firestarter poked her helm over the side of the boulder, only to duck back down to avoid getting killed.

"Unfortunately not, young niece."

With another glare at Megatron she took aim and shot The Fallen in the chestplate. The nanosecond of surprise that the mech felt was enough time for Megatron and Firestarter to bolt for the line of Autobots.

"You had better make sure that you don't get me killed before I can talk to Celestia about this…" Firestarter muttered, and then caught sight of the twins. Sideswipe was rushing Celestia over to Ratchet.

The medic froze in his tracks. She was in bad shape.

"We need to get her back to base immediately." She heard Ratchet yell, and then he yelled something else into his comm.

Optimus appeared beside them, transformed, and brought his trailer out of subspace. The doors were opened and Celestia was loaded into it, the one glimpse that Firestarter got was of twisted metal and darkened optics. Ratchet motioned for Bumblebee to get into the trailer as well, and Firestarter caught sight of a very pale Emma in his hands. Then the doors were closed and Optimus took off toward the base with Ratchet close behind.

"Autobot's give Optimus cover fire!" Firestarter was surprised to hear her own voice giving the order, but the real surprise came when her next order was directed at the other group of Cybertronians. "Decepticons, give the Unicron Spawn hell!"

The Decepticons jumped into action just as fast as the Autobots jumped to defend Optimus and his cargo.

"You have already taken the first steps, my niece… go with the Autobot's. The Decepticons will take it from here." Megatron pushed her in the direction of the base.

Firestarter gave the Decepticon leader a startled glance, he looked different now. Almost as if he was tired of war and fighting.

But there was no way he was… was there?

"Yes… Uncle." And Firestarter took off towards the base.

~.~

OMG! I cannot believe my mind came up with that… poor Celestia and Emma.

And poor Firestarter, Primus wasn't going to leave her out of the loop… oh well.

To my reviewers:

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** Yeah… I don't know where it came from, but I decided that there needed to be a _**BOOM**_ somewhere in there. And, this is going back to the review before the last one, the Decepticons and the Autobots are under a truce right now, so it definitely wasn't them that attacked at the lake… it might be an uneasy truce, but it is a truce nonetheless.

**Decepticon Skywhip:** Lol, the idea was a good one, and I thank you for sending me the PM about it. I know there isn't an 'official review' on the site, but the PM counts as a review to me. So thanks again!

Next chapter Emma and Celestia both get a makeover, and the entire base is shocked by Firestarter's new rank.

Till all are one.

~Chistarpax


	14. Changed

Two chapters in one day… I do believe I like this system more than I liked the 'only on Saturday' system.

Anyway, I had the chapter in my head and decided to type it up. So here you go, Chapter 14 of TSOT: Afterwords. Enjoy!

~.~

Celestia didn't want to online her optics. She knew that there would be a bright light, and then a silvery mech with golden optics. Apparently, Primus wanted to speak with her.

Figures.

"Celestia, I know you are conscious."

The young prime sighed with annoyance and onlined her optics. Her eyeridge rose when she saw Emma floating just beside the deity. The small human girl was still out of it, and Celestia had a feeling that she knew why.

"It is time for her to join her people, Celestia."

Celestia's azure optics met Primus' golden ones.

"I do not know why I am here, Primus."

"You are the one that must place her spark in the body… you alone can do that." Primus looked back at Emma. "I can create her new body, but you must be the one to transfer the spark. She is pure sparked."

Celestia's optics flickered in surprise. "But… one of pure spark is dangerous if not trained…"

"You are to train her, Celestia. She will be the rise of the new age on Cybertron." Primus met Celestia's optics once more. "She is the key to saving Cybertron, and you are the one that will show her how to unlock that door when the time comes."

"Primus… I don't know how to say this, but have you lost your mind?" Celestia stared into the optics of her deity.

"I may have…" Primus chuckled. "But you can feel the truth in your spark, Celestial Prime. Just as you can feel the sorrow and joy of your race, you can feel the truth in my statements."

Celestia stayed still, staring into the optics of Primus. Then, with a small nod, she looked down at Emma.

"How will I transfer her spark?"

"The body will be there within an hour of your waking, your mother will bring it." Primus smiled gently. "She has been asking for a chance to see all of you again… including your sister, brother, and father."

Celestia nodded. "You still did not answer the question, Primus."

"I do not need to, it will be your first instinct to transfer her spark." Primus turned and began to walk away. "I will expect you to return within the year, young prime. Until then, farewell."

It felt as if Celestia had been punched in the gut, and she fell back into oblivion.

~.~

"She'll feel strange for the first few weeks, much like you did Optimus."

That was Ratchet's voice, Celestia knew it anywhere.

"The Fallen didn't just punch her face, he melted most of the plating there. While I could replace it, it will never be as strong as it was. Hence the facemask that slides out like yours Prime."

"And her wing?"

Silence fell across the med-bay and Celestia almost screamed for an answer. Sideswipe was the one that had asked.

"It will be difficult for me to fix it with the limited supplies. For now, she is grounded." Ratchet sounded tired. "I did not want to ever have to say this, but it would be best if Celestia was taken off of active duty until I can be sure no other problems arise."

Celestia couldn't handle it any longer, she onlined her optics and sat up. Her face felt weird, and her wing wouldn't move at all.

"Ratchet… what happened?" Her voice was weak; she shouldn't have been awake yet.

"The Fallen is what happened. You were lucky that your teammates were there to make sure it wasn't worse." Ratchet was trying to keep the deep concern out of his voice.

It wasn't working.

"I feel… as if something has drained my energy…"

Now a pointed glare at Sideswipe made Celestia wonder exactly what had happened after she had passed out.

"Your sparkmate can now use Matrix Flame through your bond… but it drains your energy levels." Ratchet's voice was laced with slight anger. "He felt it necessary to use that ability to scare the Quintessons that were at the bottom of the lake you went to."

"Emma!" Celestia interjected. "Where is Emma?"

"She will be fine for now… her spark has been stabilized." Ratchet glanced to the side and Celestia followed his gaze to find Bumblebee sitting beside a medical berth that held Emma. However, where Ratchet saw only Emma… Celestia saw Emma's spark. It glowed white and pulsated at regular intervals. Within the hour Elita-One would be bringing her new body, and Celestia would be the one that transferred the spark.

"Ratchet, I need to get up and move around." Celestia muttered.

"You need to rest." Ratchet tried to say.

"You don't understand, Ratchet… I need to move around!" Celestia had never yelled at the CMO before.

Before he had recovered from his shock of her yelling at him, Celestia had already stood and begun to move slowly around the med-bay. It was challenging for her to walk because her wings, which she used for balance, were immobile at the moment. But she just gritted her denta's and continued to move around the med-bay slowly. Sideswipe stayed by her side as she moved, just in case she fell.

_Celestia… love, you need to sit down and rest._

She shot Sideswipe a glare that shut him up immediately. He could feel her need to move, her need to not seem so weak.

But he could also feel her exhaustion and pain.

_Please love, just sit down and rest._

Celestia shook her head; she had a job to do. And she wasn't going to be lying down to do it. Sideswipe watched her, kept pace with her as she moved. But the worried look didn't leave his faceplates, nor did the same worry stop flowing through their bond.

Twenty minutes later Firestarter and Sunstreaker came into the med-bay. Firestarter couldn't explain it, but she felt the need to be there.

At twenty five minutes, the med-bay door shut and sealed on its own.

"What's happening?" Ratchet asked as he tried the door.

"We're going to be getting a visitor." Celestia stated. "…one that can't be seen by others, or spoken about after this."

All other questions were silenced after the area around the only empty berth began to glow. Once the glow receded Celestia slowly made her way over to it.

"Hello… Mother."

Elita-One nodded at Celestia with a gentle smile, and then her optics found Firestarter's.

"You were not kidding when you said that she looks like me, Celestia."

Celestia only gave a strained laugh, which brought a scowl to Elita's face.

"You should be lying down."

"Not at this moment, mother… not at this moment."

"You are so much like your father." Elita huffed, then met Bumblebee's optics and smiled. "Bumblebee, it is nice to finally meet you."

Bumblebee sat in awe of the femme before him, unable to say anything.

"Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, the sons of Jazz." Elita turned to them next. "Thank you for looking after my girls."

They nodded dumbly, not sure what would be an appropriate response.

"Ratchet."

The CMO nodded back without much change in expression. He had grown used to such things a long time ago.

"My spark…"

Elita looked into Optimus' optics and hers softened along with the warm smile that spread across her faceplates.

"My love."

Without another word Elita and Optimus moved at the same time to wrap their arms around each other. Celestia watched them for only a few seconds, and then turned back to the berth. A small femme frame, only slightly smaller than Bumblebee, lay on the berth. The design was elegant, yet powerful. The paint reminded Celestia of the glow that came off of the Matrix of Leadership. Mostly blue with hints of white and streaks of gold. The optics, she could tell, would glow the color of Emma's spark, white as the clouds above. The frame was that of a femme seeker, and sported the Autobot symbol on the wings. Without Emma's spark in it, Celestia couldn't tell if she would have any special abilities.

But Celestia also knew that Primus wouldn't have let her go without.

Without warning, warmth began to spread through her chasis, and then down her arms. She turned to Emma and knew that the warmth was meant to transfer the spark.

"Bumblebee… I need you to move out of the way."

The younger, smaller bot gave Celestia a confused glance. One look into the younger prime's optics told him that she was about to pull off a 'miracle' of sorts. He took only a three steps away, and then stood still as Celestia's hands rested in the air above Emma.

"Emma Daley, I call for you to enter the body that you are meant to have… It is time to become that which you are destined to be." Emma's human body disintegrated, and only a glowing white spark was left. "Shed what you once were, and become that which you are now. No longer are you Emma Daley… you are now Firefly… key to the Creation Matrix and bringer of the Age of Peace on Cybertron."

The white spark floated up and hovered just above Celestia's hands. The younger prime turned and gently coaxed the spark into the body that Elita-One had brought with her, just as Primus had told Celestia she would.

A smile fought its way onto Celestia's faceplates, just before she collapsed from exhaustion and pain. Her last thought was only of how she was going to explain that to those around her.

But it could wait until she was once again conscious.

~.~

I wonder why my brain was so ready to get this part out of the way… oh well.

To my reviewer:

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** I love the talk show host thing… I literally laughed out loud. And yeah, Bumblebee is probably wishing that he had been more open about his relationship thing. Oh well… maybe next chapter ;)

So, yeah, I definitely like the 'update whenever I can' thing… makes it easier for me to get the chapters out.

Till all are one.

~Chistarpax.


	15. Uncle

Celestia starts the process of 'healing' (so to speak) this chapter. She finally starts to admit things that she never would have admitted before!

~.~

As Celestia's systems booted up she thought. Her face still felt slightly weird, but not as weird as before. Only seconds before her optics onlined something moved on her right. A small click was heard and she was off the berth and in a defensive position before she could even register the movement. Her optics finished coming online, and then flickered in surprise. There was a femme standing in front of her that she didn't recognize. Blue paint with hints of gold and white glinted in the med-bay lights, and white optics shined down at her.

"Who are you?" Celestia barely registered her slightly muffled voice.

What was on her mouth?

"I'm Firefly… Emma. Calm down Celestia." The femme held her hands out in front of her, showing that she held no weapons.

Slowly Celestia's processor put all her memories in order and she stood strait with a gasp. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's ok, you realized that I wasn't going to hurt you before you hurt me." Emma… Firefly laughed. "And it probably didn't help that you didn't recognize me either."

"No… it didn't. So I assume the spark transfer was successful?"

"Yep, I'm a full-fledged Cybertronian now!" She chirped.

Celestia studied her, and then reached up and touched her mouth… or where it was supposed to be. In its place was a metal plate that felt like it would fold back from her face.

"Just calm your spark down and it will click back from your face." Ratchet's voice called from the other side of the med-bay. "Your face components were damaged to the point that they are now extremely weak. One hit and your processor could be damaged, hence the facemask."

Celestia shot the CMO a glare, and tried to calm her spark. After several minutes (at which Ratchet gave her a concerned glance) it calmed enough for the mask to slide back away from her faceplates.

Celestia then stood up strait and had to catch herself on the berth in front of her. With a curse she glanced over her shoulder at her wings and glowered at the fact that they were bound tight against her back.

"I have no balance without my wings Ratchet."

"You will just have to get used to it until I finish making the parts that are needed to fix them. The Fallen all but ripped them from your back." Ratchet snapped; he was still stewing from when she had yelled at him.

"Ratchet… I can't do anything without balance." Celestia was dreading what the next words would be from his vocalizer.

"Prowl and Silver Song removed you from active duty until they are fixed."

Now Celestia groaned and sat heavily on the berth. "What am I supposed to do until then?"

"Be a good femme that doesn't leave the med-bay until I clear her." Ratchet shot Celestia a glare, then motioned for Firefly to help the young prime over to him. "I need your help anyway."

"With what?" Firefly put Celestia's arm over her shoulder and smiled at the much larger femme. "Are you sure you can help me? I don't want to crush you by accident."

"It's not that big of a deal, all I'm doing is helping you keep your balance as you walk." Firefly grinned. "And I'm not that short."

"You are shorter than Bumblebee, therefore you are lower than my shoulders, and are easily crushed."

"Whatever Celestia." The smaller femme laughed, and helped Celestia walk to Ratchet's side.

"What did you do to yourself?" Celestia's voice shrieked out of the med-bay and down the hallway.

"Pissed off Ironhide?" Sideswipe gave a half-sparked grin.

"You idiotic, no brained, half-wit! You know he scraps you when you pull a prank on him, especially when I can't stop him from using you for target practice!" She studied his joints and scowled. "Why, pray tell, do you have dried egg and flour in your joints?"

"That's what he put in Ironhide's cannons." Firefly laughed.

Celestia groaned again, and Sideswipe found a laser scalpel pinning his shoulder to the berth. It had only gone through the armor that held no pain receptors or vital equipment, but he flinched. Celestia only used the laser scalpels when she was pissed.

"You are the biggest slagging idiot I have ever met, besides myself you fraggin imbecile!" She growled, leaned against the berth for balance, and began helping Ratchet repair the damage Ironhide's cannons had done.

Firefly laughed as she sat on the berth closest to the three.

"Where is Bumblebee, Firefly?" Celestia asked, then paused and glanced at the femme. "Which do you prefer being called, Emma or Firefly?"

"I like Firefly better!" The femme grinned. "Because it matches me more, watch!"

And Firefly began glowing with the same type of light that came from the Matrix of Leadership when it was being used to help save another. Celestia was suddenly entranced by the light. It gave off warmth that she felt radiated in her chest… where the Matrix of Leadership was kept in the secret compartment that not even Sideswipe knew about.

Ratchet gasped and stepped back, and Sideswipe let out a startled yelp. The reactions from the mechs were enough to snap Celestia and Firefly out of the trance they had fallen into. Celestia looked at Ratchet and Sideswipe, and she could see the glow fading from her spark and optics. Firefly stopped glowing just as slowly.

"What was that?"

Celestia looked at the younger femme and sighed. "That is answering the question that Primus didn't. You are the key to rejuvenating Cybertron, and I am the one that is to show you to the 'gate'. That and teach you how to control your pure spark."

"Pure Spark?" Firefly blinked in confusion.

"Your spark cannot be touched by Unicron; it is a rare and dangerous gift." Celestia explained, and continued to fix Sideswipe's shoulder. "You alone can destroy Unicron, and you must be present to bring Cybertron and, incidentally, Primus back to life."

Ratchet was glancing back and forth between the femme's, and then he smiled. "For once you aren't the one in the spotlight Celestia."

"How does it feel?" Sideswipe laughed.

"Amazing, I get to be in the background for once in my life." Celestia laughed, then sighed at the even more confused glance that Firefly was giving her. "Let's just say that my wings weren't part of my original design."

"They mark her as the last of the Primes, and the one that ended the war between the two Cybertronian factions." A voice stated from the doorway.

Celestia's facemask snapped into place and she twirled around to face her uncle, only to land flat on her face and curse the universe.

"Having trouble balancing, young niece?" The warlord chuckled.

Another string of much more colorful curses filled the air as Celestia sat up and glared at her uncle.

"I wonder where you learned all those words…" He sighed, and then glanced at the medic. "Is it alright for me to borrow my niece and speak with her for a few… minutes?"

"Still having trouble catching up with the earth customs, Uncle?" Celestia snapped.

"I will 'catch up' with them soon enough, Celestia. Much faster than I believe you will regain your balance."

Her optics narrowed and yet another string of curses flew from her vocalizer. She growled at how muffled they were because of the facemask and struggled to stand… only for more curses to flow out when she found she couldn't.

"Celestia…" Ratchet warned, her language was beginning to become worse than his when the twins came in after skipping their check-ups.

She shut off her vocalizer as she tried to stand again, this time making it to her feet with the help of the berth Sideswipe was lying on.

"I apologize, Ratchet… it's just **extremely** frustrating to not be able to move without toppling over." Celestia's voice was tight and angry, but didn't flow with curses.

"It will be until I can get your wings fixed." Ratchet stated with irritation. "Control your vocalizer or I will shut it off until after they are."

Celestia stared at him, and then sighed. "I apologize for yelling at you earlier… I barely even remember it, but I will apologize nonetheless."

"Apology accepted… now I suppose he has something urgent to speak with you about." Ratchet leveled his glare at the Decepticon leader. "If she comes back damaged in any form or fashion I will dismantle you and turn you into a toaster."

Megatron's optics flickered at the threat. He wasn't sure if the medic was joking… but then again he had seen how all the Autobot's had a healthy mixture of fear and respect for the medic.

And he realized that he better heed this threat.

"Understood." Megatron nodded to Ratchet.

Celestia's optics flickered in surprise, and then she glanced at Ratchet. Who had a smug smirk on his faceplates that let her know that Ratchet was now the scariest mech on the base and he knew it.

"How am I going to get out of the med-bay Ratchet?" Celestia felt the need to ask. "I can't even walk one step without falling on my aft."

Ratchet hit her over the head with a wrench for the curse and motioned Megatron over in the same movement. The warlord approached cautiously, the medic was holding a wrench.

"He'll carry you." Ratchet stated simply.

This brought an immediate objection from Sideswipe, a murderous glare from Celestia, and a grin with a raised eyeridge from Firefly. Megatron was staring at Ratchet like he had grown a second head.

"He won't cause her any harm… or he'll feel the wrath of my wrench." Ratchet stated, shooting Megatron a glare and holding up his wrench for emphasis.

Megatron was smart enough to flinch away from the wrench.

"That isn't the part I'm worried about." Firefly stated with a smirk. "I'm worried about how the other Autobot's would react to their greatest enemy carrying their leader's daughter."

"They will react the way I will." Celestia stated suddenly. "Either calmly or defensively, alright Uncle… pick me up."

Megatron now gave Celestia a look that was reserved for the insane.

"Look, I know it won't sit well, but as long as I don't yell for help or look like I'm under intense fear, they won't do anything." Celestia sighed. "Think of this as strengthening the truce that we are now under."

With a glance at Ratchet, who nodded approval, Megatron picked his niece up as if she was the most fragile thing in the universe. She snorted in amusement, and decided to sit on his left arm with one hand on his shoulder for balance.

"You are too fraggin tall." She muttered, and then ducked the wrench that came for her helm.

"Language…"

"Ratchet, you have never complained about my use of the curses before… why are you now?" Celestia asked with exasperation.

"You have used enough curses to last a week, and I plan on making sure you don't use any more for that long." Ratchet responded. "I have radioed Optimus to let you know where you will be and who you are with so that he doesn't… over react."

"Trust my father to over react…" Celestia sighed, and then looked at Megatron. "Where to Uncle Megs?"

Megatron stared at her for several seconds. She hadn't called him that since a few vorns before the war started.

"What, you don't want me to call you that anymore?" She asked with a raised eyeridge.

"It is the fact that you haven't called me that in a long time… my niece."

"Well… maybe I missed having an uncle." Celestia tried to keep the ring of truth out of her voice, but it was still there.

Megatron looked at Ratchet, who had turned back to Sideswipes injuries. The warlord wasn't sure which he would have preferred, facing the medic's wrath… or speaking with his niece.

"Come on Uncle Megs, you said you wanted to talk." Celestia grinned at him. "And I'm sure Ratchet will comm if he needs me back here."

"Of course, my niece." Megatron muttered, and then made his way out of the med-bay.

Three sets of optics followed them out of the med-bay.

"I haven't seen him look that out of place since before the war." Ratchet laughed. "And I do believe it was for the same reason."

"Yeah… Celestia seems to have that effect on people." Sideswipe sighed.

"Just hearing her say that she missed her uncle made Megatron's spark get brighter… like it wasn't clouded by the words of Unicron anymore." Firefly smiled, still watching the door.

The two mechs shared a glance, and then raised an eyeridge each at her.

"What?" She shrugged. "I can see everyone's sparks, not that big of a deal."

Ratchet's optics flickered, and then he sighed. "I need a vacation… and don't tell Prowl that. You might make him glitch."

Firefly laughed and nodded cheerfully. "Deal, as long as you don't tell anybody about the bond 'bee and I share."

"Why won't you tell anybody?" Sideswipe asked, he had been in the med-bay when Firefly had squealed after Bumblebee had admitted his feelings.

~Flashback~

"Emma… I mean, Firefly…"

"It's ok 'bee, you can call me Emma!" The femme chirped, somehow causing Bumblebee to do the Cybertronian version of blushing.

"Emma, I need to tell you something… but I'm not sure how to say it…" Bumblebee was stuttering.

"Awww, you're so cute when you're nervous Bumblebee." Firefly laughed.

"I think I love you Emma…"

Everything in the med-bay froze, and Firefly was watching Bumblebee with slight caution.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean too…"

"You only **think** you love me?" Emma asked with a tilt to her head.

"No, I know for a fact that I love you Emma… I'm just not good with this kind of stuff…" Bumblebee was at a loss for what to do.

Though he was pretty sure he had just ruined any chance he might have had with her.

The younger TIC was about to bolt out of the med-bay when Emma launched herself at him with an excited squeal. She was very quick; Bumblebee had enough time to note.

And then she had kissed him.

That was all it took for him to lose every single train of thought and become absorbed in the moment.

"It's good that you love me…" Emma grinned after the kiss. "Because I love you too!"

Bumblebee stood in absolute shock with Emma still wrapped in his arms. His spark was pulsating so fast Ratchet was about to get concerned. After a few seconds he seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and looked into Emma's optics. In a flash of movement he had stolen her lips with his. That was when Ratchet intervened and informed them that their behavior was inappropriate.

~End flashback~

Sideswipe yelped when Ratchet tweaked a pain receptor.

"Good, that one is working correctly." The medic sighed.

The red twin shot Ratchet a glare, but Firefly could tell that his processor wasn't focused on what was happening around him. He was probably monitoring Celestia's emotions so that he could tell if he needed to raise the alarm.

"Sideswipe, there's no reason to worry." Firefly smiled. "Celestia is safer right now than she was during the war."

Ratchet and Sideswipe glanced at each other, and then glanced at the small femme.

"Explain."

Firefly sighed, it was going to be a long couple of hours.

~.~

I just had to leave that there. Next chapter we get to hear Firefly's explanation.

That's going to be interesting.

To my reviewer:

**Decepticon Skywhip: **I sure hope it will!

Alrighty then, time for me to get busy with the next chapter!

Till all are one.

~Chistarpax


	16. Trust

Here I am guys, got plenty of time to write because I'm sick in bed… darnit… I hate being sick. But oh well, I really hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!

~.~

"We're waiting."

Firefly sighed again. "Have you never noticed that Megatron never actually **tried** to kill Celestia?"

"Could have fooled me." Sideswipe huffed.

"Look, she's not dead, nor has she ever died… Correct?"

The two mechs shook their heads, Celestia had never died.

"Then Megatron wasn't trying to kill her. I can tell that, if he had truly wanted her dead, she would be." Firefly stated. "In fact, the two of them share a Guardian Bond."

Ratchet and Sideswipe both balked and stared at her.

"Did you not notice? Megatron is actually Celestia's guardian." Firefly sounded like it was totally obvious.

"Celestia has a habit of not letting any bot that far into her spark." Sideswipe stated quietly. "The only bonds I knew about were the Creator Bond, the Twin Bond, and the Spark Bond."

"Yes… well, Primus didn't want that many knowing about the Guardian Bond." Firefly stated quietly.

"Why not?" Ratchet asked with a sigh; he definitely needed a vacation.

"Because he didn't want either side to use that as a weapon. Celestia's spark is one of the few things that kept Megatron from becoming like The Fallen. Her strong connection to the Creation Matrix kept Unicron from completely taking over Megatron's spark, all through the Guardian Bond." Firefly shrugged. "In fact… neither Celestia nor Megatron know about the bond. They'll discover it soon enough though… or maybe they already have… either way, it's going to make quite a surprise for the others!"

"It was a surprise for me…" Sideswipe muttered.

He was feeling as if Celestia was keeping far more secrets than she should have, and that she was shutting him off from her.

_Sideswipe, love, are you alright?_

Celestia's voice through the bond made him jump. She normally only spoke to him that way when he initiated the contact.

_Yeah, I'm fine._

Celestia hesitated at the dejected tone of his voice.

_I'm coming back to the med-bay… we need to talk._

And she closed the communication before he could protest.

"Great, she's coming back here." He sighed.

In actuality he was dreading this conversation.

"Why?" Firefly asked.

"She thinks we need to 'talk'…" He huffed.

"And I still think that." Celestia stated as Megatron carried her into the med-bay.

After he had sat her on the berth directly beside Sideswipe's the warlord left. Ratchet decided to 'take a break' from Sideswipe's repairs, and Firefly left to go find Bumblebee. They were left alone for their little talk.

"What's bothering you Sideswipe?" Celestia asked, pure concern changing her voice into a soft murmur.

"Nothing is **bothering** me."

Celestia's eyeridge rose and she gave him the look that told him exactly what she thought of that answer.

"Sideswipe, we're bonded, you can tell me anything."

"I want to say the same for you." He snapped. "But I have a feeling that your 'secrets' aren't going to come out any time soon. You'll just leave me in the dark, like always. Even though I'm supposed to be the one that helps you, the one that gives you strength. That's what the bond is supposed to do, Celestia. It's supposed to make sure you don't have to hold everything inside, it's supposed to make you feel like you're not alone!"

Celestia sat very still, not sure if he was completely serious. But then again, he had never yelled at her like that.

"Sideswipe… I didn't mean…"

"You NEVER mean to block me out, it's just easier when you do!" He shouted. "I've never pushed the fact, I've always watched as you caused yourself more and more pain because you won't tell, rather than make you tell! Hoping that one day you would realize that I'm here to help, but no… you never did."

Sideswipe sat up slowly, he was determined to get away from her now. He needed to get away and calm down.

"Sideswipe…"

"No, Celestia… I've been trying to make you see how much it pains not only me, but Firestarter, Sunstreaker, and yourself." Sideswipe stood now and met her azure optics with his cerulean ones. "The truth is, I'm not sure how much I can trust you now… because I know how much you **don't** trust me."

And he walked out, leaving Celestia on the berth with wide optics and fear clutching her spark.

What had she done?

Ratchet walked up from the back of the med-bay, he had heard every word. And he knew that every single word that Sideswipe said was true.

"What have I done Ratchet?" She whispered.

"You did what Sideswipe said you did. But he was the first to voice it." Ratchet stated. "Firestarter and Sunstreaker have spoken with me about it as well."

Celestia sat very still; the pain of the truth was hitting her now.

She hadn't trusted those that she loved, therefore causing them pain.

"What do I do Ratchet?" Her voice was a mere whisper.

"What do you think you need to do Celestia?"

She looked up at the medic. He was watching for her reaction, waiting for her to decide.

"I… I need to make it right." She glanced at her wings. "Can you somehow fix my wings enough for me to walk?"

Ratchet nodded and began to replace a few of the joints and shut off pain receptors. After twenty minutes he had fixed as much as he could.

"Don't use them to do anything other than balance." Ratchet warned. "Or the repairs will be much more extensive."

"Yes Uncle 'hatchet." Celestia stated, then left the med bay.

"So I'm 'Uncle 'hatchet' again…" The medic sighed, but a smile fought its way onto his faceplates.

~.~

Celestia walked through the base, trying to find Sideswipe. She could feel him over the bond, but he was leaving the base at a high speed. No amount of calling for him through the bond slowed his speed, or caused him to respond. Celestia was just about to give up and wait for him to return when agony ripped through the bond from him.

The young prime staggered and fell to her knees. Sideswipe was in trouble.

"Celestia…"

Firestarter's voice rang in her audios and she looked up in a slight panic.

"Sideswipes in trouble!"

Firestarter paused, then glanced at Sunstreaker. The yellow warrior checked for Sideswipe on his bond and gasped.

"Slaggit!" Sunstreaker took off with Firestarter close behind.

"Celestia stay here, you aren't in any condition to fight!" Firestarter yelled back at her sister.

Celestia could only sit and watch as they took off out of the base, toward Sideswipe. In a split second decision Celestia poured strength through the bonds. She poured as much strength as she could, to the point that she passed out. For once in her life, she had opened her spark to those she was bonded to the strongest.

But she didn't know if it was going to be enough.

~.~

Ooooh, cliffie! What is going to happen to Sideswipe, will Celestia be able to help him? Who attacked the red warrior and why?

All answers come next chapter!

To my reviewer:

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** I was hoping I got that right, thanks for the compliment. And there was the Celestia/Sideswipe fight… though it was more of a chewing out for Celestia.

Well, maybe the next chapter will come quick.

Till all are one.

~Chistarpax


	17. Preparations

My internet was being funny for several days… and then we were hit by a much needed rain storm. But that meant that my internet was being even funnier… oh well. Here is the next chapter of TSOT: Afterwords.

~.~

Celestia groaned as her optics onlined. She wasn't sure why, but everything hurt.

"Celestia, sit still… your energy levels still aren't up to where they should be."

She turned her head to where Ratchet's voice had come from. "Sideswipe…"

Dead silence filled the med-bay. With slight panic the young prime reached out to Sideswipe through their bond. He was alive, but blocking so strongly that she didn't know what was happening.

"Where's Sideswipe?" She struggled to sit up. "He's alive, where is he?"

"He's been captured, Celestia." These soft spoken words caused Celestia to freeze. "He's been captured by Darksong and The Fallen… we don't know where he is."

"No…" Her voice breathed, and then rose to a wail. "No!"

"First Aid, grab the sedatives!"

"I've got them!"

Celestia struggled against the hands that held her down. Her processor was in a panic, she didn't know what she was doing.

"Her hands are glowing!"

"It's only Matrix Flame! It won't hurt you, sedate her!"

A needle pierced the main energon line in her neck. Her hand suddenly came loose and she punched the mech that had put the needle in her. Just as her vision grew dark she realized that she had thrown Bumblebee into the wall with the force of her punch.

"I'm… sorry…"

And she knew only the darkness of sleep.

~one day later~

Celestia's optics came online and she lay very still. She didn't want a repeat of last time. A pang of guilt and pain flashed through her and she searched the med-bay with her optics for the yellow mech. He was sitting on the berth closest to her with Firefly beside him. They had fallen into recharge sitting up and were leaning against each other. Another pang of guilt ripped through her when she saw the large dent on Bumblebee's chest. It was a perfect imprint of her fist.

Ratchet moved to her left and her head swiveled to meet his optics. She didn't even try to move her arms; they were strapped to the berth. But she wanted to hide her face behind her hands so badly.

"He doesn't blame you for the punch, Celestia." The medic stated evenly.

"I didn't mean to do that… I just…"

"Your battle mask had snapped down, you were fighting against what your processor thought was a threat." Ratchet sighed. "It was only natural for you to fight against us… you wanted to go help your sparkmate."

"I still do!" She growled with vehemence.

"I know you do, Celestia… but he went with them to keep you safe."

That made Celestia's thoughts stop racing and zoom in on that one statement.

"What?"

"According to Firestarter and Sunstreaker, Darksong and The Fallen were coming to the base to capture you while you were still vulnerable." The CMO turned away from Celestia's shocked optics. "Sideswipe was attacked first, but then—when he learned what they were going to do— he convinced them that you would come for him."

"I will go and get him."

"But this way you will be healed and at full strength for when you do." Ratchet stated evenly.

"They'll tear him apart…"

"You poured your strength and energy into him… and you opened your spark to his so that the power of the Matrix will keep him alive." Ratchet responded. "They can hurt him, but he will just heal. You saved him that way Celestia, now you just need to be ready to get him out of there."

Celestia started at the medic, then felt her spark for what he had said. There is was, thrown wide open for any of those who were bonded to her. Firestarter, Sunstreaker, Optimus, and…

"Since when do I have a bond with Megatron?" She started.

"Since Primus wanted your spark to keep his from being too dark." Firefly stated from where she sat by Bumblebee.

Celestia glanced at her and sighed.

"Is Bumblebee okay?"

"He's fine; you kept enough control to miss all the vitals completely, leaving only a dent in him and the wall." The smaller femme grinned at Celestia. "He now wants to spar with you while you're going all out."

"No."

Firefly laughed. "I knew you would say that."

Ratchet made a sound akin to clearing your throat, gaining Celestia's attention. "Your wings are fixed completely now, but you have to promise me that you won't go after Sideswipe until your energy levels are at the highest point."

Celestia studied Ratchet, and then nodded. "I swear on my spark and the Matrix of Leadership that I carry."

"I should have known Optimus passed it on to you." Ratchet sighed.

He released the restraints that held Celestia to the berth and had to jump back when she leapt off of the table and into the air to test her wings. They beat without any problems and he nodded.

"Go and see your Sister, she's extremely worried about you."

"I can feel her concern Ratchet…" Celestia smiled.

_I am coming to see you Firestarter… and Sunstreaker._

She could feel Sunstreaker's spark now. It was as strong as her bond with Firestarter and Sideswipe.

It was a Warrior Bond.

_I'm waiting for you in mine and Sunny's quarters._

_Come on Celestia, we need to talk._

Celestia didn't wait for any other words, she flew out of the med-bay (much to the annoyance of Ratchet and all the bots in the hallway) and toward her sister and her brother-in-law. She landed gracefully in front of their quarters and knocked on the door softly.

"Come in."

The moment the young prime stepped into the room and the door was closed she was tackled by her smaller sister. Firestarter's shoulders were shaking with sobs and she clung to Celestia for support. A glance at Sunstreaker told her that he had been comforting his sparkmate.

"We couldn't stop them…" Firestarter sobbed.

"Don't, 'starter… it wasn't your fault. If it was anyone's, it was mine." Celestia stated firmly. "I was being selfish and wouldn't let any of you in to help me when I needed it. He and I had a fight before he left… It's my fault that he got captured."

"It's not your fault, Celestia… but you were being selfish." Sunstreaker stated.

Celestia rolled her optics at Sunstreaker. "Way to make me feel better Sunny."

"That's what I do best… so what's the plan?"

Celestia gently made Firestarter go back to Sunstreaker, and then fixed them both with a serious look.

"No mech left behind, it's time for our team to do what we do best."

"So the team is back?" Firestarter interjected.

Celestia paused at the question, and then she smiled darkly. "It is, and it will never leave again."

Sunstreaker nodded.

"Firestarter, we need as much information about Darksong and The Fallen as we can get, if you can figure out where they're hiding do it." Celestia met her sister's optics with an intensity that would have made most Decepticons flinch. "Sunstreaker I need you to get weapons that will **hurt** those two… it's time to make a stand."

"And what will you be doing?" Firestarter asked as Celestia prepared to leave.

The young prime turned to them, her optics darkened and a dark smile on her faceplates. "I'm going to hone my skills. I haven't had that chance for a while."

Firestarter and Sunstreaker shared a glance. Celestia was scary when she wanted to be.

"Who are you going to spar with?"

Now Celestia chuckled. "A few of those that I didn't defeat when the 'cons had me that time… They should make a good challenge… May Primus smile on your endeavors."

"Till all are one." Firestarter responded.

"Till all are one." Celestia said with a nod, and then left the room.

Sunstreaker snorted, causing Firestarter to glance at him with curiosity.

"It's about time." Was all that he had to say.

Firestarter nodded, it was time to prepare.

~.~

There ya go… Celestia is pissed and ready to take out those who took her sparkmate. Cant wait to hear ya'lls thoughts on this!

To my reviewer:

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** It will get worked out, this little result definitely has a good side to it!

Until next time!

Till all are one.

~Chistarpax


	18. Sparring

Ok, throwing an extra chapter in here for you guys! Two chapters in one day… my brain won't rest!

Enjoy!

~.~

Celestia stalked down the hallway, she was in a sparring mood. But none of the Autobots could spar with her and not get injured badly. Even Ironhide was a bit reluctant to spar with her.

:: Uncle Megs?:: - Celestial Prime

:: Yes, my niece?:: - Megatron

:: I need some sparring partners that I don't have to worry about killing…:: - Celestial Prime

Megatron's hesitation was enough for her to know he didn't think it was a good idea.

:: I've already let my father know what I plan on doing. So there is no need to worry about him getting mad about it. None of the Autobots will spar with me when I'm in this mindset because the last one that did ended up in the med-bay for two weeks.:: - Celestial Prime

:: Very well, meet me in your training room and be prepared to spar with some of my mechs.:: - Megatron

:: Thank you Uncle Megs.:: - Celestial Prime

By the time Celestia got to the training room (twenty minutes tops, and that was only because Silver Song had stopped her for a small talk) the news that she was going to spar with some of the Decepticons had spread like wildfire. Autobots and Decepticons alike were in the viewing area, placing bets and speaking to each other without the jabs and jeers that were normally found. The young prime was most surprised when she heard some snippets of the conversations. The Decepticons were telling tales of her time in the gladiatorial ring as their initiation project. Her nickname had been 'Celestial Death', and she had lived up to it.

"Never saw that femme with an ounce of fear in her optics…"

"She took down that mech so fast you would have thought she was the Unmaker…"

"I've never been as shocked as the match where she and Megatron almost went at it…"

She glanced around and was even more surprised to see surprise, slight fear, and respect in the Autobots around her. She didn't want to bring attention to herself just yet; she already had a pretty good idea of how much these sparring matches were being anticipated.

"Celestia, are you going to spar or not?"

Celestia sighed and made her way to the ring. It was interesting to see the other Autobots watching her with newfound awe. As she moved she allowed herself to fall into the stalking grace of a predator, and she knew that her optics were darkening.

"Barricade, step forward."

Celestia's optics flashed with excitement. She hadn't gone hand to hand with Barricade since the first match at the gladiator pit.

"There are to be no weapons used in these matches, only your body and skill." Megatron studied the two in the ring. "The first to become unable to continue will suffer the loss… and then will be given the medical attention needed."

"You better slagging believe their going to get the medical attention that they need!"

Celestia fought back a smile at Ratchet's words; he had shown up as well?

"So, no weapons… but all else goes, right?" She asked as her optics locked onto her target.

"Correct, begin!"

The two opponents circled each other, both looking for an opening in the others defenses. Barricade must have thought he saw something because he went to land a punch on Celestia. Just before her battle mask slid over her faceplates the others saw a smirk on her lip components. With practiced ease she dodged the punch and landed twenty hits on Barricade's chest. While he was stunned she spun around and kicked him in the head, both knocking him down and knocking him out.

She stayed in the kick position for several seconds, and then slowly lowered her leg.

"Next." Megatron called out as two other Decepticons carried Barricade out of the ring.

Thundercracker was the one that stepped forward this time. He nodded to Celestia, and she returned the nod with cold optics.

"No weapons again, but you can use your ability to fly." Megatron looked back and forth between the two combatants. "Begin."

Celestia studied Thundercracker, she wasn't sure why he had chosen to spar with her, but she was sure she had never fought with him specifically, the other two seekers, yeah… but him, never.

"Are you scared little Autobot?" Thundercracker rumbled.

Celestia's optics flashed with a memory and she shuddered ever so slightly, but then she steeled her nerves and continued to look for an opening. She couldn't see one and knew that she would have to either wait for an opening, or make one. One calculation later and she 'tripped' on a rock in the ring. Thundercracker took that 'opening' and lunged at her, only for her to jump into the air and land a kick to the back of his helm. The seeker hadn't been prepared for that and stumbled forward. Celestia then landed on his back and threw him off balance and onto the floor. She dug her knee into the spot just between his wings, keeping her hands on either wing and adding pressure as she did so.

"I give!" Thundercracker yelled as she tugged upward on his wings.

"This match goes to Celestia." Megatron stated; which was the only reason why she let the seeker's wings go.

By this time the group watching had grown exponentially. And each bot there was eager to see Celestia actually have to struggle during a sparring match. Not out of bad feelings, but because she never got to actually work on her sparring. She was literally the best fighter in the Autobot ranks; she just never wanted to prove it.

"None of the other Decepticons want to spar with me uncle." Celestia stated as she looked out at the others. And she was right.

"Then I will spar with you, niece."

Everything grew quiet, nobody was sure if this was a good idea.

"Very well, Uncle Megs."

Megatron stepped into the ring and Optimus stepped up to be the watcher.

"Any natural skill that you have you can use, no weapons aloud… am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal dad."

"Yes, brother, the rules are understood."

Optimus nodded and stepped back from the ring a little. "Begin."

Megatron stood still as he studied the much smaller femme. It was true that he had known about the Guardian Bond for a long time, but he had also known that if any bot knew about it the bond would have been used against him. Celestia watched him calmly, her battle mask staying in place and her optics watching for any movement from her opponent.

They stood that way for several seconds, and then they both burst into action. Their speed was unmatched and the force of the blows had even the toughest Decepticons flinching. There were no openings, and both had known that it was going to come to whomever had the most stamina would be the victor. Megatron threw a punch at Celestia's shoulder, trying to knock her off balance. She dodged the punch and aimed one of her own at Megatron's right optic, only for it to be a fake so that she could launch herself into the air. The warlord grabbed her ankle and threw her onto the ground. She landed on her back and growled. With a well-aimed kick she took out his left optic and was up on her feet in seconds. They stood and circled each other, that small skirmish had given them an idea what the other's strengths were. Just as they went to lunge at each other again Celestia froze and fell to her knees. With a cry of agony her arms covered her spark and she bent over.

The match was officially stopped and Megatron was the first one to her side.

"Celestia, my niece… what is wrong?"

"Sideswipe… Darksong just…"

Her sentence cut off and pure rage flowed through her optics. Firestarter and Sunstreaker ran in at that moment, they had felt something, but didn't know what. Celestia was the only one that knew what had just happened… because she was the only one that had ever merged fully with Sideswipe's spark. She looked up and her optics were so dark blue that they were almost black.

"Celestia…"

She looked at Ratchet.

"Your energy levels are above your normal peak."

The medic didn't have to say anything else; she knew what he had just given her permission to do.

It was time to save her sparkmate.

_Firestarter, Sunstreaker… gear up, its time._

The two only nodded and left the arena, they knew what they had to do now. Celestia glanced at Jazz and gave a small nod, which was all he needed to know that she was leading her team into the danger zone.

"Don't get killed, Celestia." Jazz stated. "Remember the rules."

"No bot left behind." Celestia responded. "I will never forget them."

Without another word she was up and out of the training room. It was time to get started.

"Celestia…"

The young prime paused and turned toward the smaller femme that had called her name. "Firefly…"

"I don't want to lose my older sister, and I'm sure 'bee would be just as sad." Firefly grinned. "I trust that you'll bring Sideswipe and the other two back, right?"

"I swear on my spark."

"That's good enough then!" The smaller femme chirped and skipped away. Just before she turned a corner her white optics met Celestia's dark blue ones. "Darksong can't destroy the bond you and the red twin share, Celestia. Even though you two are fighting, there is no way she could destroy love that strong."

Celestia stood very still, then felt another jolt of agony come from Sideswipe and her optics darkened again.

She was going to save her sparkmate, even if she died doing so.

~.~

Well… Celestia is pissed… so, um… See you guys next chapter!

Review please!

Till all are one.

~Chistarpax


	19. Rescue

Here is the next chapter because I honestly couldn't wait to post it. Reviews are always appreciated guys!

~.~

Celestia flew above Firestarter and Sunstreaker as they approached the base that Darksong and The Fallen had claimed. It was once the base that the 'cons had used; which was convenient because the three of them knew the layout of this base better than they knew the layout of their own base. The young prime had told Silver Song that she was in charge until after Sideswipe was safe and healed again. Meaning that she had stepped down from her role as leader. The only mech that she would report to now was the head of the special ops division and his 'trainee'.

/Celestia, the sensor grid is coming up quick./

/They only have the air sensors up and running, right?/

Firestarter paused, so Celestia had been paying attention while she briefed them about the base.

/Yep./

Sunstreaker let a laugh float through the comm when Celestia pulled up behind them in her vehicle mode.

/I did pay attention to your briefings for your information./

/Take your spot as our leader sis./ Firestarter laughed.

/Only if you guys will let me./

/We don't want another leader, Celestia, even if you can be a pain in the aft./ Sunstreaker stated.

They felt the amusement and affection she had for them through the bonds she shared with them. They were still getting used to her emotions flowing through it, and she was still getting used to letting those emotions go.

/Let's go get Sideswipe./ Celestia said, and gunned her engine.

~twenty minutes later~

"Your supposed 'sparkmate' isn't coming, Sideswipe."

Celestia stood just out of sight in the hallway. It was Darksong's voice that she was hearing speak.

"She's abandoned you, left you for dead, all because she didn't really love you in the first place."

"I may not be able to see, Darksong, but I know that you are lying." Sideswipes voice sounded weak. "I can hear it in your fraggin voice. Celestia's love for me is strong, and I feel it through our bond."

Celestia's spark sang at his words, but she couldn't let it glow. That would give away her position. Sunstreaker and Firestarter were scouting the rest of the base, seeing what all they could see. It had been so easy to get in, not easy enough that it could be seen as a trap, but still easy. They had split up halfway through the base. Firestarter and Sunstreaker had gone to gather more intel, and Celestia had gone to find Sideswipe. She had traveled for only five minutes before she located him. But Darksong had been there when she arrived.

"You are the one lying now, little Autobot, because she does not open her bonds to anyone. She fears what would happen if she did."

Celestia's optics flickered; she hadn't realized that Darksong knew that part about her. Even though the femme had technically lived inside of her for her entire life, she had thought that Darksong didn't know anything about that. But it had been true, she had feared opening her bonds too wide because she wasn't sure if those who shared a bond with her would fear her or not.

Apparently not, considering that the bonds were thrown wide open and none of those she was bonded to happened to be scared of her in any way.

"She doesn't love." Darksong whispered. "And I will prove it too you soon enough."

Celestia heard Darksong leave the brig and she slipped into the little alcove that she had found. The dark femme stalked passed her.

"I will destroy that little glitch, the only being that could defeat me, before she realizes the power she has…"

The young prime's optics flickered in slight surprise at Darksong's words. So this femme believed that Celestia had a power that could defeat her? Interesting…

Once Celestia was sure Darksong was out of range she slipped out of the hiding spot and into the brig. It was dark and the cells that lined the walls were mostly empty. The last one on the left held the mech that she was looking for. With practiced ease she picked the lock and stepped into the cell quietly.

"Sideswipe… love, are you alright?"

A shadow moved against the wall and Celestia had to activate her night vision in order to tell him from the shadows. What she saw made anger burn through her systems.

His armor was damaged badly, and there was energon dripping from everywhere. His hands were chained to the wall above him, but the true anger and horror came when she tried to look into his optics.

They had been brutally shattered.

"Celestia?" Sideswipe's head swiveled to where she stood. "You shouldn't be here…"

"Hush, calm yourself my love. I couldn't leave you here." She knelt by his side and started working on the shackles around his wrists.

"How can I be sure you're really Celestia?" His voice was cautious now, right beside her audio.

"I don't have an answer for that, because the only way you could be sure is if I opened my spark to yours right here. But I haven't opened my spark to you while I was this close. So you would probably see it as a trick and then assume that I was Darksong." Celestia fought to keep her voice steady.

It hurt her to see him in this shape. It hurt her deep in her spark.

Sideswipe sat very still for several seconds while she unlocked the shackles. The moment his hands were free he grabbed her wrists and pinned her to the wall. She bit back the surprised 'eep' that threatened to come out and stared into his shattered optics, wishing that she had the energy to heal them. Her facemask slid away from her lips slowly, so as not to startle him.

"Sideswipe…"

He kissed her before any other words could come from her mouth, and she responded before her mind had caught up with the action. Her body tried to press flush to his, but he pulled away before she could. Celestia sat in front of him, her spark pounding and her breath coming in gasps.

"Celestia…" His voice cracked. "You came…"

"I would never leave you my love." The young prime wrapped her arms around him and held her sparkmate as he began to cry.

"Darksong… she…"

"I know, my love, I know… I felt her do it, and I will kill her for it." Celestia's voice was laced with anger. "But right now I need to get us out of here."

/Sunstreaker, Firestarter, it's time to go./

/On our way Celestia./

Celestia helped Sideswipe stand and then supported him as they made their way out of the base. The Fallen and Darksong were the only ones there, so they couldn't patrol the hallways. It wasn't until they were almost a mile away when the two dark ones figured out that Celestia's team had been there and that their captive was gone.

"Celestia, you need to get Sideswipe to base." Firestarter stated after a glance over her shoulder. "Darksong and The Fallen are coming up behind us quick."

"We can hold them off; you need to get out of here." Sunstreaker subspaced his gun.

"No bot left behind you two." Celestia snapped. "We all go, or none of us go."

"Then it's probably a good thing we followed you three."

They froze and looked up at the seekers that had just appeared. Starscream had been the one to speak.

"Skywarp, can you get them to the Autobot base?" Starscream asked, turning to his trine mate.

"Easy, I can warp up to five bots at one time."

"Good, get them there, then get back here and get Thundercracker and I out of here." Starscream ordered and then turned back to Celestia.

"We may never be able to do anything but tolerate each other, but I would much prefer that Megatron didn't kill us for not making sure you four got out alive." The seeker leader turned away to face off with the two dark ones. "I'm sure father would be proud if we saved our cousin."

Celestia didn't share the surprised glance with Sunstreaker and Firestarter. She had known for a long time.

"Why are you claiming us as family now, Starscream?" Celestia asked.

"Because… I am tired of war, just as you and the rest of our family is, Celestia." Starscream glanced back at her. "Now go and save your sparkmate."

Skywarp landed and grabbed one of Celestia's wings. "Will your medic kill me if I warped you four right into his med-bay?"

Celestia paused, and then sent Ratchet a warning via comm.

"He won't now."

"Then you two grab my wings, this will feel weird."

The moment Sunstreaker and Firestarter's hands touched Skywarp's wings they were gone.

He dropped them off in the med-bay and was gone before Ratchet's optics could even flicker. Celestia fell to her knees, taking Sideswipe down with her. "Come on Sides, stay with me!"

"Get him on the berth! Firefly, First Aid, get your afts over here and help!" Ratchet went into medic mode and directed Celestia over to the rotating berth. It was only used when the injuries were serious.

"Slaggit! He's lost too much energon…"

Celestia held out her wing before Ratchet could say anything. She was too tired to help with the repairs, but she didn't have any injuries. All the energon on her was from Sideswipe's wounds. Ratchet grabbed her wing and stuck a needle into the main energon line running through it. Within seconds energon began flowing from her into him.

"Sunstreaker, get a chair over here for Celestia before she collapses!"

Sunstreaker did as he was told and Celestia sat in it heavily. She didn't look away from her sparkmate as Ratchet repaired him. And then she felt something for the first time. It was warmth that came from inside of her, another life growing.

She placed her hand over her sparkling hold and stared into space. It shouldn't have been possible, but there it was, a small life growing within her.

_You must hold on, my love… because he needs to know his mech creator._ Celestia sent Sideswipe through the bond; the sparkling had been there long enough for Celestia to know its gender.

_Celestia…_ She felt Sideswipe's spark search hers for the truth. She had opened it to him the moment the med-bay walls had come into sight.

When he found the thread of energy that was flowing into the sparkling his spark skipped a beat. Ratchet cursed and glanced at Celestia, then cursed again when he realized what she had found.

"Sunstreaker, get your aft over here and give your twin some energon. First Aid, get that line out of Celestia, we don't want to damage the sparkling by taking too much energon!"

Everything froze for a split second, and then the two that Ratchet had spoken to jumped into action.

"Sparkling?" Firestarter asked as she helped Celestia over to a different berth.

"I just found him, Firestarter… I just found him." Celestia whispered.

"How in the pit I missed it with the scans I don't know, but she's heavy with a mechling." Ratchet snapped. "You and this cretin have some explaining to do when the two of you are healthy."

"Yes Ratchet."

The medic cursed again and Celestia lay back against the berth. Sleep was suddenly calling for her.

"Firestarter…"

"Celestia, go ahead and rest, we'll watch over him for you."

"Thank you…"

Celestia's thoughts slowed to an almost halt, and the last thought she had while conscious was of her sparkling.

_My little spark of hope…_

~.~

Well… how's that for a twist in the story. I will be opening a poll to see what the name should be, vote if you want to!

Till all are one.

~Chistarpax


	20. Femmes

Here I am, back again with another chapter. And I realized that last chapter had 1,993 words in it… The year I was born 1993…. That was an amazing discovery. Funny as all get out, but amazing all the same. XD

~.~

Celestia didn't want to wake up, she was warm and happy. But her processor apparently didn't agree with her, and started the wake up procedure anyway. When she was halfway conscious she realized that she was snuggled against the chest plates of a mech, and then the second realization came that the mech was her sparkmate.

Now she really didn't want to wake up, because waking up meant that she would have to get up and go to work.

"Celestia, love, you need to wake up…" Sideswipe's voice floated into her audios. "You've been out for a week."

"Don't wanna…" She muttered and buried her head into his shoulder.

He chuckled at her, causing his chest plates to vibrate and his spark to brighten. Celestia snuggled tighter against him and let out a contented sigh. After only a few seconds she started to drift off again.

"Celestia…"

"Fine…" She groaned and yawned. "Do I really have to get up?"

Sideswipe laughed this time and she treasured the sound. Seconds later the amusement and absolute love that he had for her flowed through their bond and she smiled widely.

"I love you too Sideswipe." She backed the words up with her feelings for him through the bond.

"And I'm sure that you need to intake some energon… the little one might need it."

Celestia onlined her optics and looked up into his. She was still putting together her memories from before she had fallen into recharge…

"How long did you say I was out of it?" She muttered.

"A week…" Sideswipe stated slowly.

"Slaggit!" And she jumped out of the berth, only to teeter forward and have to flare her wings to keep from falling.

The sparkling had grown heavier, but she had remained the same size. She stood there for several seconds, then heard the barely concealed laughter and felt the amusement coming from her sparkmate.

"Not funny Sideswipe."

"Oh, it's funny… just not to you." Sideswipe laughed outright now.

"Aft…" Celestia responded, but she was smiling. "Let's never fight again."

"I never want to… this was the worst way to have a first fight…" Sideswipe grimaced, his laughter suddenly gone.

"Sides… I didn't mean to bring up…"

Sideswipe shook his head and suppressed a shudder. Celestia didn't say another word, only climbed back onto the berth and curled up against him. Somehow her touch calmed the pain from what Darksong had done to him and the compassion and love she sent through the bond only helped him. His arm found its way around her shoulders and pulled her up against him. She didn't complain, only lay in his arms and offered comfort without words.

/Celestia…/

The femme let out an irritated growl and was tempted to shut off her comm.

/Celestia, I know you are awake… and I will not hesitate to bust down your door./

Celestia was about to snap at the femme who was talking to her through her comm, but then froze. It wasn't Silver Song, Arcee, Firefly, or Firestarter.

And there were no other Femmes on the base…

"Sideswipe…"

"Did I mention that a ship landed two days ago that was full of femmes?"

The young prime stared up at him and couldn't keep the surprise to herself. Other femmes? But they had thought all the other femme's had been killed in the beginning of the war.

So how was this possible?

/Who is this?/ Celestia asked through her comm.

/I'm surprised you don't recognize your aunt through the comm anymore you little brat./

/Chromia!/ The absolute joy that flowed through her bond to Sideswipe made him smile and kiss the top of her helm.

/What's this about you being heavy?/

/I'll explain when we are face to face… I'll see you in about five minutes./

/I'll be counting them…/

"Aunt Chromia!" Celestia exclaimed out loud as she stood up.

"You're related to Ironhide's sparkmate?" Sideswipe asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she was my mother's younger sibling. I haven't seen her since before mom died…" Celestia smiled at her sparkmate. "Which means that you are technically related to Ironhide… I wonder if Aunt Torchlight came too…"

"Isn't that Ratchets sparkmate?"

"Yep, she was mom's older sister." Celestia threw Sideswipe an apologetic glance. "I probably should have told you about who all I was related to way before this…"

"When I first met you would have been nice."

Now she laughed, Sideswipes amusement and slight surprise had floated through the bond.

"Well… that's the end of them."

"Nice to know we are only related to half the higher ups on base." Sideswipe grinned and stood up.

Celestia grinned and took a step towards the door, only to lose her balance and have to catch herself by throwing her wings out again.

"Not funny Sides…" She grumbled at her sparkmates amusement, and walked out of the door.

~in the rec-room~

"I still don't understand why the others won't tell us who the new prime is. It's not like we were on Cybertron when the mech was found."

Celestia paused just behind the table where three femmes sat. She couldn't help but marvel at the fact that they were even there. Questions began to flow through her mind: Would they recognize her? Would they be disappointed in her?

_Calm yourself love._ Sideswipe chuckled through the bond. He was getting both of them some energon.

"A mystery mech for prime… this is going to be interesting…"

Celestia finally realized what they were talking about, and the entire conversation suddenly seemed funny to her.

They thought the new prime was a mech, that was all it took for Celestia to actually start laughing.

"Hey Chromia and Torchlight, I think that's your other niece." The black femme with scarlet optics said in a deadpan voice. She was a seekerette, and it didn't take Celestia very long to recognize her as Megatron's sparkmate.

"Darkmoon, if I remember correctly, she would also be your niece." The femme with a paint job that looked like torchlight stated, her bright blue optics flashing with curiosity.

"It's about time you showed up little one." The blue femme with dark blue optics stated as she turned around. "Let me look at you for a few seconds…"

Celestia stood as still as she could while laughing. She didn't have to look at her aunt to know that she was impressed by how Celestia had grown.

"The wings are a nice touch… how did you get them?" Torchlight asked.

"They mark her as our generation's prime." Sideswipe stated as he walked up beside Celestia and handed her a cube of energon.

"Thanks love." Celestia breathed after her laughter subsided.

The other three femmes had frozen and were giving Celestia a weird look. As in they didn't believe that she was the new Prime.

"Celestial Prime, I need to speak with you about some of the battle plans…" Silver Song started as she walked up, and then paused when she noticed the other three femmes. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, you didn't Silver Song. I would like you to meet my three Aunts, Darkmoon, Torchlight, and Chromia." Celestia smiled. "This is Silver Song, my second in command."

The three femmes continued to stare at Celestia, and then nodded to Silver Song.

"Celestia! You're up!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he walked over. "Congratulations on the sparkling by the way."

"You three know Bumblebee, but he's my third in command now." Celestia glanced back at her aunts. Who were now really contemplating the fact that she might be telling the truth…

"I told you she would be… her body just needed to rest and relax." Firefly laughed at her sparkmate… though not many knew about that yet.

"And this is Firefly." Celestia smiled.

"Hold on a second femme…" Torchlight interjected. "You are the new Prime?"

"I have been since after I was captured by the 'cons…"

Now all of them stiffened.

"You were captured by the Decepticons?" Darkmoon asked.

"Yeah…"

"She was under their care for three Mega-Cycles." Sideswipes voice had grown cold. He still wasn't comfortable with that idea.

"Who was in charge of you during that time?"

Celestia paused, Darkmoon was a Decepticon femme… she knew what happened to Autobot femmes in the hands of Decepticon mechs.

"Your sons…"

Darkmoon's optics darkened to maroon and she stood up. "If you'll excuse me I need to have a word with my sparkmate."

And she stalked out of the rec-room.

"I might need to go help prepare the med-bay…" Celestia muttered.

"Why would you do that Celestia?" Torchlight asked.

"She's a trained medic!" Firefly chirped.

Torchlight studied her niece and smiled widely. "And I bet I know just who trained her too…"

"She throws laser scalpels instead of wrenches, but yeah. You're thinking of the right medic." Sideswipe grinned.

"Who was her first target?" Torchlight asked with a laugh.

"Wheeljack."

"Who taught you to fight? Because you have to be able to fight to be a prime." Chromia asked.

"The 'cons through gladiatorial fights." Celestia went deadpan. "I was the initiation project."

Chromia nodded absently, then her optics flicked over to the door of the rec-room and a smile lit her faceplates.

"Ironhide, over here!" The blue femme called, gaining his attention.

The weapons specialist came over with a large grin splitting his faceplates. "Just the femme I was lookin' for."

"Ugh, mushy stuff… I'll see you guys later." Celestia turned to leave.

"You keep yourself out of trouble, Celestia. With you bein' heavy and all we want to make sure you don't get hurt." Ironhide stated as he took a seat beside Chromia.

"Let's go see Ratchet, he wanted to run a check-up after you woke up anyway." Torchlight sighed as she stood up.

"Do I have to go when you do, because I know for a fact that the two of you will do the same mushy stuff…"

"March femme." Torchlight stated sternly.

"Yes ma'am…"

~.~

Celestia and Firestarter are related to a lot of the officers on the base… wow… that was interesting and funny.

Well, there was the next chapter, so I hope you guys enjoyed it!

To my reviewer:

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** Hey, its ok! (that rhymed XD) I understand the inability to find a computer with internet. It happens! And yeah, a lot did happen, and next chapter, more will happen.

That's all for me tonight!

Till all are one.

~Chistarpax


	21. Cousin

Alright guys, here is the next chapter! As I hope you guys know, there is a poll open on what Celestia's sparklings name should be on my profile page. Don't forget to drop in and vote!

~.~

Celestia had never had so many scans in her fragging life. Ratchet just couldn't stop pulling them out of nowhere… and every single scan he gave her he explained too because 'she was still a medic in training and it was information that all medics needed to know.'

She thought he was just showing off.

"Are we almost done?" The young prime grumbled, only to dodge the welder that came for her head.

Torchlight preferred welders, normally lit ones, to throw at the patients she was annoyed with. It was interesting to see that Ratchet was actually very tame when it came to repair tools and throwing.

Though… Celestia still held the spot as the medic that threw the most dangerous tool in the history of the Autobots.

"Just a few more scans…"

"You said that twenty scans ago Ratchet." She responded in a deadpan voice.

"I apologize for making sure that your sparkling isn't going to be damaged in any way because you didn't think to be more careful."

"I didn't even know I was heavy until a week ago Ratchet."

"Then I need to check on your systems as well because they should have informed you of the fact."

Celestia groaned, she really didn't have the patience to deal with more scans.

_It'll be ok, love._

_Easy for you to say, you aren't the one getting scanned…_

Sideswipe chuckled, he had left after only a few minutes to go on patrol. Prowl and Silver Song had set those back up after Sideswipe had been captured.

_Don't worry love, it is for your own good as well as the sparklings._

_What are we going to name him?_

Silence followed that question, and Celestia knew that they probably wouldn't come up with a name until after the mechling was in her arms.

_We'll come up with one when we get there love… I have to go now, the road is pretty rough out here._

_Don't scratch your paint, Sunstreaker would kill you._

_I know love._

_Be safe my love._

_I promise on my spark._

It took several seconds for Celestia to realize just how mushy that entire conversation had been. She grimaced at the thought, but then grinned.

"What are you thinking about?" Torchlight asked with pure curiosity.

"How entirely mushy the conversation I just had with Sideswipe was…"

Ratchet actually paused in his scanning to give Celestia a surprised glance. "You are speaking to him through the bond?"

"Yeah… I'm just letting the bond open enough for us to do so." Celestia smiled with slight embarrassment. "Its new, exciting, and a little confusing all at once."

"It will be, the two of you have been bonded for longer than the humans have been around on this planet… and you're just now opening your side of said bond." Ratchet didn't even bother to throw the wrench; he just hit her over the head with it. "This is what happens when such things happen."

Celestia sighed deeply, and then grimaced when Ratchet started the scans on her systems.

"There is the problem; you somehow managed to shut off your sparkling protocols… How the slag do you shut off the sparkling protocols?"

"It's simple to do my spark." Torchlight stated from the other side of the med-bay. "And a femme's sparkling protocols will shut off by themselves if they are not expecting to have a sparkling, or if they experience an incident that makes them fear having one… such as war or being in the hands of Decepticon mechs for any period of time."

Celestia flinched… now she remembered those protocols shutting off. It had been a flash of a message in the middle of a match while she was in the gladiatorial pit. One that she hadn't paid attention to at the time, and then hadn't remembered until Torchlight mentioned it.

"Give me a few… there we go."

Celestia jumped when messages suddenly started assaulting her, including the message of the spark being dropped into the sparking chamber… three months earlier.

"I've been sparked for three months?" She asked incredulously. "How the slag did you miss this for three fragging months Ratchet?"

"For your information, I was not looking for a sparkling during your last routine check-up. I was more worried about your overstressed systems and the fact that your spark was in distress because you weren't opening your fragging bonds." Ratchet snapped.

Celestia glared back at the medic. She was one of the few beings that could get away with staring him down. Which she had only done twice in the time she had known him, but who was counting?

"Ratchet, my spark, back off of her, she is just dealing with the stress of being a first time creator." Torchlight stated simply. "That and her creator protocols are kicking in, you may not realize it—my niece—but your processor is trying to figure out why the well-being of your sparkling was not the first priority. I watched the same thing happen with several other femmes throughout my time on Cybertron."

Celestia's optics flickered as her processor proved Torchlights words to be true. With a small nod Celestia backed down and regained control of her emotions.

"I'm sorry uncle 'hatchet… I should have realized that."

"It's alright youngling, now you are going to need to intake twice as much energon as you were because that little mechling is growing quickly. In three more months he will be coming, wither you are ready for him or not." Ratchet stood and made his way around to Celestia's back. "I'm adding a bit more weight to your back so that you aren't falling on your face anymore, and I will be fully expecting you to come back in a week so that I can check up on both you and your sparkling."

"If you have any questions about being a femme creator, just come to me youngling." Torchlight smiled softly.

"And tell Sideswipe that he can ask me anything about being a mech creator as well…"

Celestia rolled her optics, she couldn't help but find it amusing.

"So, when do I get to meet my cousin?" She asked Torchlight nonchalantly.

Torchlight grinned as the med-bay doors opened to reveal a young seekerette. Her paint was silver… just silver, and her optics were hidden with an azure visor.

"Quicksilver, I want you to meet your older cousin Celestia." Torchlight said softly.

"You mean Celestial Prime?" The femme seeker asked with confusion. "I didn't know we were related to the Prime…"

"Two of them actually." Ratchet stated, sparing an awkward glance at her.

"Ratchet… Er… Father." Quicksilver stated slowly.

"Hello Quicksilver." Celestia stated quietly, she was surprised at the fact that she was a seekerette.

"Oh! Elita never told you that our femme creator was a seeker… did she?" Torchlight suddenly exclaimed.

That explained a lot about Celestia's want to fly.

"No, mom never did." A small amount of tension flowed out of her.

"You're good to go Celestia." Ratchet stated. "Why don't you show Quicksilver around the base?"

"Sure…" Celestia stood up hesitantly, and then her optics flickered when she realized that she was taller than her cousin. "So… do you have a preference on where you want to go first?"

"Not really… are there any good flying spots?"

Celestia grinned and looked at Ratchet. "Can I fly?"

"I highly doubt that I could keep you from doing so… just don't do anything that might injure the sparkling." Ratchet responded.

"So, no duking it out with Darksong or The Fallen got it." Celestia was almost jumping with joy. "Come on Quicksilver, I'll show you the best flying areas."

Quicksilver gave a hesitant nod after glancing at Torchlight.

"I don't bite or attack fellow Autobots." Celestia laughed. "And I've been removed from duty against my will at this moment, something about my second in command and my father's second in command not wanting me to 'over stress' myself."

Quicksilver stared at Celestia for several seconds as they made their way outside. Almost a minute later Celestia finally gave a slightly irritated sigh and stopped walking.

"Why are you staring at me like I'm a 'con or something?"

"I heard that my generations prime was a ruthless fighter and didn't know how to joke…"

Celestia's optics flickered in surprise and then her faceplates settled into an irritated grimace. "Let me guess, the one who told you that was Cliffjumper… right?"

"How did you…"

"Let's just say he hasn't liked me since after I was rescued from the 'cons… I'll have to have Silver Song speak with him." Celestia sighed and continued down the hallway.

"Why don't you speak to him?"

"Because the last few times we tried to speak to each other we ended up in the brig because he wouldn't stop insulting my twin sister, my sparkmate, and my sparkmate's twin… who is also my sister's sparkmate." Celestia tried not to let her voice slip into a saddened state, but it went there anyway.

"So… he insulted your family?" Quicksilver was thinking his words through now.

"Yeah, the only reason why dad… Optimus, wasn't insulted is because Optimus is the prime before me, and he didn't insult mom because she died a long time ago…"

"Sounds like he has a problem with the fact that you are a better fighter and leader than him…" Quicksilver mused out loud.

"That's possible… but unlikely. You see, he's not the only one that has a problem with me because I was in the hands of 'cons for three mega-cycles."

"**Three** mega-cycles?" Quicksilver asked incredulously.

"You wouldn't believe how many 'bots hold that against me even though I was a prisoner instead of an ally to them." Celestia gave a wry grin. "Red Alert—dad's security director—absolutely hates me because of it."

"The **security director** hates you…"

Celestia only nodded as they stepped out of the base. She rotated her shoulders and took in a deep breath of air. Without really thinking about it, she flared her wings and stretched them.

"You have the wings of a Cyber-eagle…"

"Yeah… they mark me as the last prime." Celestia sighed. "The prime to end the war that tore Primus' creations in two."

"The black winged prime… you show up in another prophecy too." Quicksilver stated, also rotating her shoulders and glancing at the sky with longing.

"Tell me about it while we fly."

"Can you keep up?" Quicksilver asked with a sly grin.

"Depends… how fast are you?"

"Well… the other femmes that I was trapped with for so long tell me that I'm faster than Blurr."

Celestia balked and stared at her. "I don't think that's possible my cousin."

"Ask any of the 'bots that were there at the race we had two days ago."

Celestia paused, then asked Jazz about it, who responded with a 'don't bring it up around Blurr, but yeah, she beat 'im badly.'

"Jazz just backed you up…"

"You mean Lieutenant Jazz?"

"My father-in-law… yep."

"You're related to Jazz?"

"Sideswipe… his youngest, is my sparkmate, and Sunstreaker—his oldest and Sideswipe's twin—is my younger twin sisters sparkmate." Celestia crouched in preparation of launching into the air.

"Cool." Quicksilver activated her thrusters and took to the air.

Celestia only grinned, she had a feeling her and Quicksilver were going to get along just fine.

~.~

Now there is a cousin! Will the surprises ever stop coming!

To my reviewers:

**Decepticon Skywhip:** Haven't gotten a review from you in **ages **but I'm glad you're back! And your right,Starscream better run… he's got an angry femme that happens to be his mother on his heels. Thundercracker is in the same boat. Skywarp is strangely safe…

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** You have a very valid point my friend… I need to do a chapter on Firestarter and Sunstreaker. Next Chapter for sure! XD

Well there ya go, hope you tune in for the next chapter!

Till all are one,

~Chistarpax


	22. Couple

Here is the next chapter, and it actually doesn't have that much to do with Celestia. She's mentioned, but the other characters are in the spotlight.

~.~

Two sets of blue optics watched as Celestia and Quicksilver took off.

_Looks like Celestia is awake Sunshine._

_Yeah, Fire, and it looks like she finally found someone to fly with._

The two grinned at each other and continued their walk around the sensor grid. It was normal for them to take these walks, a way for them to get some 'alone time.' Of course, they were never really alone. Sideswipe was always keeping some sort of tab on them, and Celestia had started to do the same; which was fine with Firestarter and Sunstreaker, because they would always give them enough privacy to talk about and or do whatever they wanted to, they just weren't allowed to disappear.

"I'm happy that Celestia is opening up to us." Firestarter stated. "It makes me feel like she really does care now."

"She has always cared, she just wasn't sure how to show it." Sunstreaker rolled his optics, but smiled all the same. "That and she was pretty scared of how we would react to her spark."

Firestarter snorted. "It's not that much different from yours… only hers has a slightly darker tint to it."

Sunstreaker shot her a mock-glare. "My spark does not have a dark tint to it."

"Yeah, it does." Firestarter lifted her chin defiantly. "Just not as dark as Celestia's."

"I resent that statement."  
>"No, you <strong>resemble<strong> that statement." Firestarter looked at him out of the corner of her optic.

Sunstreaker grabbed her wrist and spun her around to face him. "I highly doubt that my spark is anywhere near that level."

Firestarter looked into his optics with a smirk on her faceplates. "It has a dark tinge to it, but who else will be able to tell?"

"Anybot that shares some sort of bond with me." Sunstreaker was missing the point Firestarter was trying to make.

"Yeah… but no other bot shares the same type of bond with you." Firestarter purred, and Sunstreaker caught up to her meaning.

"You are the only one that closely bonded to me to tell." He growled lowly.

At that moment they felt Celestia check up on them. She didn't hear anything they said, nor did she feel any of the emotions that were running through them. She was only checking their location.

"She just flew over us." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"Yeah… but I think she was racing Quicksilver." Firestarter laughed. "So she was going too fast to see anything."

"From the looks of things she lost." Sunstreaker grinned, pointing to where Celestia was hanging in the air with Quicksilver.

Only Celestia was venting hard in an attempt to cool her systems, while Quicksilver was laughing.

Firestarter laughed outright and sent her twin intense amusement. Celestia caught sight of them and scowled when they waved. With a huff she turned back to Quicksilver and challenged her to another race.

"She'll just lose again." Sunstreaker sighed. "And she doesn't need to push herself too far. It's not good for the sparkling."

"Aww, look at you. You actually care!" Firestarter laughed.

"Of course I **care**… it'll be my nephew!" Sunstreaker said defensively. "And I, for one, am actually kind of excited about it…. Not that I'm going to tell any other bot that."

Firestarter grinned. "I know Sunshine, I want to meet our little nephew too."

Sunstreaker sighed and stared off into space, he was reading Firestarter's spark. Trying to see if she meant anything else by what she had said.

"Look… Firestarter, I know you want a sparkling too…"

"Not until Darksong and The Fallen are out of the way… I don't want to chance it." Firestarter cut him off, her spark growing heavy. "It's not safe to bring a sparkling into this world…"

Sunstreaker wrapped his arm around Firestarter's waist and pulled her up against him. She was right, but they did want to have sparklings of their own one day.

"Did you know that Celestia is actually scared of having this sparkling?" Firestarter asked quietly after several minutes.

"Yes… but I'm not sure why." Sunstreaker responded.

"Because of the fact that she's a Prime." Firestarter sighed. "That and she thinks that she won't be a good creator."

"She'll be a fine creator, just like you will be." Sunstreaker stated with finality.

"Do you really think so?" Firestarter muttered.

"I do, in fact I've never questioned your creator tendencies." Sunstreaker smirked now. "After all, you kept up with Celestia for most of your life."

"Keeping up with Celestia hardly compares to raising a sparkling." Firestarter scowled.

"Don't scowl like that, it makes you look ridiculous." Sunstreaker stated casually, and then ducked to avoid the rock that was thrown his way. "Hey, watch the paint!"

"I'll have you know that your paint is perfect, like always." She was smirking now. "But I think your processor needs some work."

"Oh, **my** processor needs some work." Sunstreaker rolled his optics.

A clod of dirt caught him in the faceplates, and then slipped to the ground. He deadpanned as he stared at Firestarter.

"Ummm, Sunshine, you have some dirt right there…" Firestarter grinned at him, waiting patiently for…

"Was that really necessary?" He asked with complete seriousness.

Ah, there it was.

"Absolutely."

"How was that necessary?"

She grinned. "I wanted to."

Sunstreaker growled and took one step towards her. "You have a five second head start."

"That's all I need." And she took off with him close behind her.

"Catch me if you can Sunflower!" She called as she deftly dodged as he lunged at her.

He scowled and changed tactics, within a few seconds she could no longer hear him behind her. So she slowed to a stop and looked around in confusion.

"Sunstreaker?" She turned in a full circle and didn't see anything.

"Gotcha." A voice stated behind her.

Firestarter let out a shriek of surprise when he just appeared behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You'll pay for that sunflower comment little flame." He whispered in her audio, causing her to shiver and turn around in his arms.

"I have a feeling I won't mind." She purred.

"I know you won't…" And he kissed her.

~ Elsewhere ~

"Bumblebee!" Firefly called as she walked into the rec-room. She paused and rolled her optics at the corner booth where Ironhide and Chromia were sitting. "Get a room!"

And she turned on her heel and marched out of the rec-room and down the hall.

"I wonder where he went…" She muttered to herself as she passed several doors.

"You wonder where who went?" Bumblebee asked from directly beside of her.

Firefly jumped ten feet in the air and shot him a glare. "Don't **do** that."

"Sorry!" Bumblebee laughed. "It was just too tempting."

"Well tempt yourself somewhere else." She sniffed.

"Aw… don't be like that sparklight." He sighed as he fell into step beside her.

"I'll be like that if I want to 'bee." She huffed, but he failed to see the grin that was splitting her faceplates.

"Come on Firefly, it was a harmless prank…" He pleaded.

She was smirking now as he followed her to the room that they shared. The moment they were in the room and the door had closed she turned to Bumblebee with a bemused smile.

"Did you really think that I was mad at you?"

Bumblebee's optics flickered at her as she walked up to him.

"Yeah… that wasn't funny." He stated.

"It was just a harmless prank 'bee." She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure you can find it in your spark to forgive me."

He stared at her for a few seconds, and then smiled softly. "I'm sure I can sparklight."

~.~

There we go! Heh, this was a fun chapter to write. I threw in that Firefly and Bumblebee part for the heck of it… after all they are supposed to be a couple.

To my reviewers:

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** Ok… I failed to mention why it was awkward between Ratchet and Quicksilver. You see, Ratchet hasn't seen his sparkmate or his creation since a little after the start of the war. And at that time Quicksilver was so young she barely remembers Ratchet at all. Neither one of them are really sure how to act around the other, hence the awkwardness. Oh and here's that chapter you wanted that focused on Sunstreaker and Firestarter…though I threw in some Bumblebee and Firefly stuff too! XD

**Decepticon Skywhip:** I understand that. And, yeah, Quicksilver is named that because when she wants to she is almost as fast as light itself. So she looks like a quick silver beam of light.

Alright, so there you guys go… ima gonna go sleep now.

Till all are one,

~Chistarpax


	23. Bonds

Alright, it's back to the basic plot now. The last chapter was really just filler because my mind was gone and I couldn't come up with anything better. So here we go!

And here is how you tell what the speech thingies are:

"English"

"**Cybertronian"**

_Speaking through bond_

_**Thoughts**_

/Comm/

_**: sparkling feelings : **_(because, you know, the sparkling can't form thoughts that the older bots can understand)

~.~

Celestia sat in the med-bay, fidgeting ever so slightly because Ratchet was having to repair her vents. Apparently they had over heated during one of the races with Quicksilver, who was still gloating over the fact that Celestia had lost (ten times) to her.

"Are you listening to me?" Ratchet all but snarled in the young Prime's face.

She gave him a blank look. "I haven't been for a good twenty minutes Ratchet."

The medic stared into Celestia's optics, saw that she wasn't going to try and hide the fact, and deflated.

"You are a fragging idiot Celestia." He finally managed to sigh.

"I know, but I couldn't help it… I wanted to push myself." She avoided the medic's optics now. "I realize now it probably wasn't a good idea…"

"It **probably** wasn't a good idea? Celestia that was the worst idea that you have ever had…" Ratchet sounded exasperated now. "I know that it annoys you that The Fallen and Darksong beat you so quickly, but you have got to think about the sparkling right now. That's why we took you off of active duty, so that the sparkling wouldn't be injured in any way."

Celestia huffed and looked at the wall in an attempt to fight her irritation.

"Look, Celestia, you and that sparkling both now represent the hope for our race." Ratchet began putting away his tools. "A Prime that is expecting, wither they are a mech Prime or a femme Prime, is a sign that the Prime's generation will prosper. You have renewed the hope for our race, and now **you** need to stay healthy, not only for the sparkling, but for those who follow you."

Celestia vented air irritably. "I know Ratchet… I just fear for him…"

"Why? Why do you fear for your sparkling?" Ratchet studied her, watching for any sign that the sparkling would be in danger.

"Ratchet, I am the last Prime… there will be a weight on his shoulders that not even I have." She stared at the ceiling. "Not only that, but he will have to deal with the same prejudices that I do because of the fact that his femme creator was trained by 'cons. Even though we are at peace with them now, there are those who would rather see them dead."

Ratchet nodded. "What weight will your mechling carry on his shoulders that you do not?"

"He will be expected to live up to my name, and the names of those before him. He will be looked to for advice that only one who is given the title Prime would know how to give." Celestia sounded remorseful. "The road ahead of him is roughly paved, and I know that he will see hardship that I have never known."

_**And I will not be there to help him.**_

She did not share that thought with any other bot. That was information that she alone knew.

"Celestia, your road was paved roughly." Ratchet sighed. "And I have a feeling that your mechling will grow to be just as strong as his creators. Now, get out of my med-bay and I do not want to see you in here until your next check-up. Am I clear?"

"Clear as crystal." Celestia hopped off of the berth, but paused in the doorway. "Ratchet, you need to spend some time with Quicksilver, she wants to get to know her mech creator… she's just heard some horror stories about how you run the med-bay."

Ratchet stared at Celestia, how she had known about his… hesitance to speak with his femme creation, he didn't know.

"She'll be in the rec-room in ten minutes, why don't you and her talk over some energon. She'll probably feel a little less intimidated by you if she gets to talk to you while surrounded by other bots." Celestia shot him a cheeky smile. "See you later Uncle 'Hatchet!"

And she skipped out of the med-bay.

~Ten minutes later in the rec-room~

Celestia had found her sparkmate in the rec-room speaking with Jazz. She had debated for two minutes on wither or not it was a good idea for her to interrupt the conversation when Sideswipe had caught sight of her and motioned for her to sit by him. She had complied and ended up curled against the front liner's side with his arm around her shoulders. She was comfortably snuggled against him, and her feet had even come up onto the seat and were curled underneath her for added comfort. Jazz was shooting grins at the two of them at random intervals, almost as if he was overjoyed by the fact that he was going to be a 'grandcreator'.

"Jazz, you keep giving us those grins… why?" Celestia finally asked.

"I was wonderin' if tha two of ya knew tha reason behind your need ta be near each other."

"Not really." Sideswipe stated evenly.

"Well… it's because the creator bonds have already formed." Jazz laughed. "It makes the two of ya want ta be togetha' so tha' the kid can have both 'is creators near."

The two of them stared at Jazz, then immediately searched for the bonds he spoke of. There they were, already formed and open for them to reach through.

_Hello little one…_ Celestia whispered through the bond.

_**: Love, joy, excitement. :**_

_You are growing quickly it seems…_ Sideswipe was letting his own love and excitement flow through the bond.

Celestia had to smile at just the thought of her sparkling. But then she realized that there were two younglings that she hadn't paid attention to since the appearance of the Decepticons. As a matter of fact… she hadn't even thought about them.

Just how uncaring was she?

"I'm going to go look for Sunspot and Redstreak…" Celestia muttered aloud.

"They were askin' 'bout you a couple o days ago, 'tia." Jazz stated.

"All the more reason to find them and spend some time with them." Celestia stated with reverence. "I'll see you two later."

She stood up and noted that Ratchet had entered the rec-room and was speaking with Quicksilver over some energon. Torchlight was hovering nearby, just in case something went wrong. The thought that her cousin and her uncle might just start getting along was a happy thought, but she was more worried about the two younglings she had been neglecting.

/Can someone give me the location of the two younglings? I haven't spent time with them in ages./ Celestia stated over the public comm.

/I do believe that they are in Optimus' office at the moment./ Prowl replied almost immediately.

/They are in my office, Celestia./ Optimus replied only a second after that.

/Thank you!/ She chirped, then headed for her dad's office.

She paused outside of the office door, it sounded like one of the younglings was crying.

"She never spends time with us anymore…"

Celestia cringed. Redstreak was the younger of the two, and the femme.

"And now she's going to have a sparkling of her own, so she won't want anything to do with us." Sunspot added, though his voice was more angry than sad.

"I highly doubt that she doesn't want to spend time with the two of you. Celestia has just been very busy." Optimus reasoned.

"Then explain why she hasn't even asked about us sir." Sunspot stated evenly.

"We were starting to think of her as our mother…" Redstreak sniffled.

Celestia's spark gave a painful wrench, what had she done?

"Celestia was just asking about the two of you over the public comm. She wants to spend time with you today." Optimus sighed.

Redstreak's sniffles lessened and a new spark of hope entered her next words. "She did?"

"Yes, and I believe she's on her way here right now."

Celestia didn't hesitate any longer, she knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Optimus called, he hadn't expected for Celestia to arrive so quickly.

"Hey dad, I came to see if these two wanted to help me with some projects." Celestia grinned as she opened the door.

"What kind of projects?" Redstreak asked, all signs of her tears gone.

"Well… I was wondering if the two of you would like to help me chose colors and whatnot for your soon-to-be brother's room."

All three of the others in the room froze.

"Soon-to-be brother?" Sunspot asked.

"Yes, I was hoping you two realized that you are part of Sideswipe and I's family unit… wither related by spark or not." She had wanted to adopt them, but then the Decepticons had made their appearance and Celestia's processor had, in truth, pushed them out of it so that she wouldn't endanger them in some way.

"So, you want to… adopt us?" Sunspot asked cautiously.

"Yep, I was going to make it official, but then all that happened with the 'cons… and Darksong… I didn't want to put the two of you in danger somehow." Celestia explained, she could feel Optimus' optics on her. But she didn't look away from the younglings. "But now, I want to make it official… Sideswipe agrees."

_Love, we just gained two adopted younglings, by the way._

_About time Celestia; I was wondering when you would officially adopt them._

Celestia wanted to roll her optics, but refrained from doing so. Instead she chanced a glance at her father, and found approving optics on her. She looked back down at the two of them, and saw both sets of optics swimming with tears.

"Hey now, what are the tears for?" She almost panicked.

"We're happy!" Redstreak wailed, and then dived into Celestia's arms, causing her to almost not catch the much smaller femme.

Celestia offered a small smile, and crouched down with her other arm opened for Sunspot. He hesitated for a split second, and then ran into the open embrace.

"I have informed the other officers. Congratulations." Optimus smiled at the trio. "You are now my adopted grandcreations…"

The two younglings started crying harder. They had a family now.

Celestia's smile deepened, she would never regret this choice. Sideswipe sent her love and approval through the bond, and then appeared in the doorway.

"Hey now, don't I get some hugs too?" He laughed, and then fell backwards when the two younglings tackled him in their joy.

Soon enough Celestia had picked up Redstreak and Sideswipe had picked up Sunspot, they bid Optimus a good day and took the now exhausted younglings to their quarters. Where Sunstreaker and Firestarter (who had monitored the situation through the bonds) had already set up two other berths for them to recharge on in Celestia and Sideswipes quarters; it was a 'welcome to the family' gift, according to the note Firestarter left on the door.

As the two younglings drifted off, they reached out to Sideswipe and Celestia with their sparks, asking for a guardian bond. Celestia smiled, then used the power she had thanks to her connections with the Matrix and Primus to form what she knew to be surrogate creator bonds.

"Rest now, my younglings." She whispered as the first threads of joy floated through the bonds. "We have a busy day ahead of us tomorrow."

She sent them love and reassurance through the bonds, and felt Sideswipe do the same.

"The same goes for you, love." He whispered once the younglings were in deep recharge.

"I don't think I will ever regret doing this, Sideswipe." Celestia responded just as quietly, but with a yawn.

Sideswipe smiled, and then helped his sparkmate lay down on the recharge berth. The sparkling was beginning to move, making it much harder for Celestia to balance.

"Sleep, my love, we'll spend the day with our younglings tomorrow." He lay down beside her, and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She had already fallen into recharge, and was entering the level of dreams.

Sideswipe couldn't help but feel content. With one last glance at **his** younglings to ensure that they were still recharging peacefully, he allowed himself to follow them into a deep, happy recharge that not even the Unmaker himself could disturb.

~.~

I had almost forgotten about those two. If you remember in chapter one, they were orphans that had somehow survived the trip from Cybertron. And now they have been adopted by Celestia and Sideswipe! I have a feeling that Ratchet is going to be only slightly annoyed that Celestia didn't give him a warning that she was going to do that. But, oh well, he'll get over it really quick. After all, he has a soft spot for sparklings and younglings! XD

To my reviewer:

**Decepticon Skywhip:** Yeah, it was a filler chapter and I let my mind take over on it. XD But the good news is that it will fit into the plot line… somehow. No more sparklings at the moment though!

Alright, ima gonna go sleep now and rest my poor brain.

Till all are one,

~Chistarpax


	24. Sparklings

This chapter is set about five weeks after the last one, just so that you guys know why certain parts of the chapter are different… such as the weather.

I have closed the poll, by the way. So there might be a slight surprise in this chapter. Thanks to those who voted!

Hope you guys enjoy!

~.~

Celestia sat in the med-bay and tried really hard not to rip the head off of the medic-in-training that was doing a poor job of scanning her to ensure that the sparkling was healthy. Jolt really didn't know how annoyed she was getting, and she was trying to keep him from finding out.

"Oh, no that was the wrong button."

/Ratchet, get your fraggin aft over here before I rip off your trainee's head./ She finally snarled through the comm.

/Go easy on him, Celestia. He's only been learning for a week and a half./ Ratchet sighed back.

/Then get over here and show him how to use this scanner, or I will start throwing the laser scalpels./

Ratchet's laughter was heard from across the med-bay, and he quickly showed up to help Jolt.

"This is the wrong scanner Jolt." Ratchet snapped, he needed to keep up the 'furious medic' façade. "You weren't paying attention when I explained it last time, were you?"

With a flicker of subspace, the correct scanner appeared in Ratchet's hand and was shoved into Jolts. "Now show me that you at least know how to use it."

/Go easy on him Ratchet, he's only been learning for a week./ Celestia said sweetly through the comm.

/Shut up femme./

A cheeky smile was shot at the senior medic, just before she gasped in pain.

"Oh… slag…" Jolt muttered. "Ratchet, I think the sparkling is…"

"Coming you fragging idiot!" Celestia snarled.

"Jolt, comm Sideswipe and Optimus. They'll comm the others that need to know. Torchlight, come with me!" Ratchet went into head medic mode immediately. "This sparkling is premature, get the support systems ready Jolt!"

Celestia cringed as another jolt of pain ripped through her. Sideswipe was suddenly sending strength and calming feelings through the bond. Ratchet helped her stand up slowly, only to catch her and have to carry her into the room that they had set up for this situation.

"Celestia, I need you to listen to my voice…" Torchlight stated. "Can you tell me where the sparkling is right now?"

"In the sparking chamber…" Celestia hissed through gritted dentas. "But… there is another pressure that's almost out and into the sparkling hold…"

Ratchet and Torchlight both froze and gave each other a horrified glance.

"Celestia…"

"There's two… Ratchet… I just felt the other…" Celestia managed to gasp out before letting out an ear piercing screech.

Ratchet had just enough time to reach into her now open sparkling hold and pull out the older sparkling, before the other one followed. Torchlight had this sparkling, after only a few seconds both of them started wailing.

"Their vocalizers are healthy…" Ratchet winced. "Jolt! Set up another support system!"

Torchlight placed the sparkling that she was holding on Celestia's chasis, and Ratchet did the same with the other one.

"A mechling and a femling… How did we not notice this?" Ratchet mused as he gently closed Celestia's sparkling hold.

"He hid his twin sister's spark from us." Celestia stated. "He just showed me that…"

She was tired, but happy. Sideswipe rushed in, only to freeze and stare at the two new additions to his family unit.

"But… I thought…" He stuttered.

"Surprise Sideswipe!" Ratchet laughed. "A mech and a femme, enjoy!"

Sideswipe slowly went to stand by Celestia and looked at the sparklings with a mix of emotions.

"What do we call them?" The young prime whispered to her sparkmate.

"You name the femling… I'll name the mechling." Sideswipe grinned at her.

"Deal…" She muttered, and then looked back down at the two little ones. "Take him, he's reaching for you."

Sideswipe's grin turned into a smile when he saw that Celestia was telling the truth, the mechling was not only reaching for him through his spark, but with his arms.

"A daddy's mech." Celestia chuckled; she had already established the creator bonds with them.

The femling let out a small audio piercing squeak to regain Celestia's attention, once she had her femme creators optics the smaller of the twins began clicking and twittering to her. The entire display had Celestia in a bemused state.

"That femling is much more developed than we thought…" Torchlight noted.

Sideswipe suddenly laughed when the mechling pointed to Celestia and twittered at his mech creator.

"So is the mechling…" Ratchet started running scans. "Probably because of Celestia's connection to the Matrix… Jolt, we don't need the support systems after all."

They heard a sigh, Jolt had already finished setting them up, only to have to take them down.

"There are two younglings out here that are eager to meet their siblings." Optimus' voice called from the front of the med-bay.

"Breaksound… that's what her name will be." Celestia stated as she nuzzled her helm against the femlings, gaining a content purr from the sparkling.

"And his name will be Mirage Fire." Sideswipe stated, and then laughed when the mechling twittered happily at him.

"The names are recorded… Celestia, as long as you don't push it too hard you may get up and move around." Ratchet stated. "But the moment you start feeling even a little bit tired, you are to lie down and rest."

"Got it, no moving around too much and rest when she starts feeling tired..." Sideswipe answered before Celestia could protest. "I'll make sure of it."

Celestia rolled her optics, then slowly sat and stood up. She cuddled Breaksound closer to her chasis, and Sideswipe did the same with Mirage Fire. The moment the others that had gathered in the med-bay caught sight of the couple and their sparklings a round of 'aw' was heard; Closely followed by the unmistakable sound of someone handing over credits.

"What, we made a bet that it would be twins." Darkmoon shrugged as she subspaced Chromia's credits. "And I happened to win."

Celestia shook her head with a smile. Nothing was going to ruin this for her.

"What are their names?" Sunstreaker asked.

"This, is Mirage Fire." Sideswipe stated as he showed them the mechling.

"And this is Breaksound." Celestia grinned. "She could break somebot's audios with her sounds."

"My little niece…" Firestarter cooed as Celestia handed Breaksound to her.

"So you're my nephew huh?" Sunstreaker stated as he took Mirage Fire. "No scratching the paint kid."

Mirage Fire studied his uncle, and then patted Sunstreaker's chasis softly, as if to say that he would never do such a thing.

Breaksound studied her aunt with bright optics, and then glanced at her femme creator for reassurance before beginning to twitter at Firestarter happily.

"Redstreak, Sunspot… Come meet your siblings." Celestia called with a smile at her adopted creations.

Redstreak came over to Celestia as she took Breaksound back. With another smile, the young prime crouched down to let the younger femme look at the femling. The two studied each other with intense interest before Breaksound reached out to Redstreak, glancing at Celestia as she did so.

"You want to hold her?" Celestia asked Redstreak. "…Because she wants you to."

Redstreak gave her adopted creator wide optics, and then gently took the femling into her much smaller arms. Celestia stayed crouched in front of her just in case the smaller femme dropped the femling, but otherwise stayed still.

Breaksound gave a happy squeak and hugged Redstreak's chasis, clicking and twittering as she did so. Redstreak smiled at her sibling.

"Hello little sister." She cooed.

Breaksound clicked happily at being acknowledged by her older sibling, and then turned back to Celestia with outstretched arms. Redstreak was all too happy to hand Breaksound back, she was afraid of dropping the small bundle of energy.

Sideswipe only motioned Sunspot over and gave the smaller mech reassuring threads through their bond.

"Mirage Fire wants to meet you." He grinned as Sunspot came over. He was a little bigger than Redstreak, but not by much.

Sunstreaker handed the mechling back to Sideswipe, then took a step back and smiled as his twin mirrored Celestia and crouched down in front of Sunspot. Mirage Fire immediately looked up at Sunspot with an expectant gaze and held out his hands to the larger youngling. He gave a trill when Sunspot hesitated, and then twittered happily when Sunspot took him into his arms. The mechling immediately started clicking and buzzing, obviously trying to communicate the events of the past few minutes with Sunspot. The younger mech stood very still, a look of concentration on his faceplates, making it look like he was listening very intently to the mechling in his arms.

"Well, you're here now little brother." Sunspot finally stated with full seriousness once the mechling was finished.

Mirage Fire squeaked with joy and hugged Sunspot's chasis then turned back around and reached toward Sideswipe in a 'pick me up now' motion with a loud trill. The entire room burst into laughter when Sideswipe shot the mechling a look that said exactly how demanding the sparkling was, but followed through with the action anyway.

"He's going to be spoiled." Celestia sighed deeply, and grinned at the glare Sideswipe sent her way.

"Like she isn't?" He retorted, only for his optics to flicker in surprise when he saw the femling already in a deep recharge.

Celestia smirked at him. "Mirage Fire would fall asleep faster if you hummed to go along with your sparkbeat."

Sideswipe glanced down at the mechling to see that he was already heading towards recharge quickly. With a curious air he started causing his engine to purr and smiled when Mirage Fire gave a deep sigh and fell into recharge almost immediately.

_Told you love._

_Hush it Celestia._

"The safest place, and the most comfortable, for them to recharge in is your sparkling holds." Ratchet stated as he and Torchlight came out of the back room where they had been cleaning up.

Celestia nodded, turned around, and placed the recharging Breaksound in her sparkling hold. Sideswipe followed her example and did the same with Mirage Fire.

"When they wake, they will want some energon. The low-grade will be best for them, as their systems aren't yet used to intaking anything." Torchlight smiled, and handed both creators what looked like giant baby bottles. "Every five hours, wither they are sleeping or not, you will need to feed them to ensure that their systems are healthy."

Celestia nodded and subspaced two of the bottles while Sideswipe did the same.

"Now… all of you out of my med-bay before I perform a surprise system check on those who are not medics or medics in training."

The med-bay emptied in record time not even a millisecond after Ratchet's threat left his vocalizer. With a nod and a grin, Ratchet turned back around only to be confronted by a smiling, head shaking Torchlight.

"What?"

"After all these years you are still the scariest mech in the Cybertronian race." Torchlight laughed.

"And don't forget it." Ratchet huffed, and then grinned at his sparkmate. "The med-bay just emptied… and there aren't any scheduled check-ups today."

Torchlight smirked. "I'm sure Jolt could watch the med-bay for a short time."

Jolt's optics widened and he almost escaped.

"Jolt, watch the med-bay for me. Comm only if it's a life or death emergency."

The medic-in-training stared after his teacher in horror. Why him?

~.~

Ha! In Jolt's face! I like being mean to that mech, even though he hasn't done anything to deserve it. And First Aid is running errands for Ratchet halfway across the world. Something about fixing a glitching Prowl in Asia…

That's why you don't send only Jazz and Prowl on a trip together in another country.

And, since it was a tie on the names, I made them twins! There's a good explanation for that too, if two 'bots that are part of a set of twins have sparklings; it is more likely for them to have twins too. (Don't ask… I'm making that up.) It is also common for a mech twin to hide his femme twin's spark signature in order to protect them (made that up too, but it fits).

So, I hope it was enjoyed, and I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter, so I can't reply to them!

See you guys next time!

Till all are one,

~Chistarpax


	25. Lessons

I apologize! It's just been a crazy time, and I happen to be rather annoyed with my very own brain right now…

Hahaha…. I hate writers block. This chapter is my way of fighting that annoying curse that every writer gets at some point in their life… some times more than once. I do hope you guys like this chapter, and I do hope it doesn't seem too pointless!

~.~

Celestia jumped when the femling in her sparkling hold started squirming inside of it. She vented heavily, but happily and made an 'excuse me' gesture to the bots she was speaking to, turned around, opened her sparkling hold, and lifted the small bundle of energy out of it. With a click her sparkling hold snapped shut and Breaksound began twittering happily at her femme creator.

"You know, little one, you can be a slight nuisance." Celestia stated with a smile at her femling.

Breaksound studied Celestia for several seconds, and then resumed her twittering and clicking. As the young prime turned back around with Breaksound wrapped firmly in her arms she caught the identical smirks of her creator's sisters.

"Chromia, Torchlight… what were those looks for?"

"We were only noting how very cute you and your sparkling are together." Torchlight observed passively.

"Where are Sideswipe and Mirage Fire?" Chromia added as an afterthought.

At that moment Breaksound decided that she wasn't getting enough attention and let out an audio-piercing trill. Celestia, having grown used to this, gave her femling a chastising look and subspaced a bottle filled with low-grade. The bottle was no more out of subspace before it was placed firmly in Breaksound's mouth, ending the search for attention with the joy of being fed. The older femmes recovered and removed their hands from their audios with a smile each.

"She really can break a bots audios… cant she?" Chromia stated with a chuckle.

"Yes… you should have seen poor Prowl when he and Jazz returned. In Breaksound's want to see her other grandcreator, she broke not only his audios… but his logic center somehow became damaged as well."

Torchlight snorted. "I wondered why he came in that day… Jazz was laughing too hard to explain."

"That's Jazz."

"Mazi?"

All three femme's paused and glanced down at Breaksound.

"Mazi?"

Celestia's faceplates split into a smile that made the femling trill with unaltered joy.

"Yes, little spark, I am your Mazi."

"Dao?"

Now Celestia only laughed. "Your Dao is in the rec-room with your twin, little spark."

Breaksound let out another trill, this one a bit louder and more likely to break audios, causing Celestia to sigh and nod to her aunts.

"I will see you later, Breaksound wants to show Sideswipe her new words."

"Her first words, I believe." Torchlight smiled warmly.

"Yes…" Celestia smiled. "I will see you later."

And she walked away from the older femmes with Breaksound twittering as happily as she could manage. The femling was gaining attention from Autobots and Decepticons alike as she clicked and trilled. There were no frowns or looks of disapproval. Every mech and femme that passed the two of them only offered smiles. Several also laughed at the femling.

As Celestia walked into the rec-room Breaksound caught sight of Sideswipe.

"Dao!" She trilled so loud that several bots near her winced as their audios let out a spark and then fizzled.

"Breaksound…" Celestia hushed her sparkling and offered the bots near her an apologetic smile. They couldn't hear her, so that was the best she could do.

"I see our little spark has learned her first word…"

"Actually, my love, her first word was…"

"Mazi!" Breaksound exclaimed, and pointed to Sideswipe. "See Dao!"

"Mazi… and yes, little spark, we are going to see Dao." Celestia was rather exasperated now.

"Well, Mirage Fire still hasn't…"

"Mazi!" The mechling trilled happily, causing Celestia to shoot her sparkmate a smirk.

"You were saying?"

Sideswipe sighed.

"Dao… See Mazi!" The mechling jabbed a finger toward Celestia.

"Trade?" Celestia offered.

Sideswipe only nodded and they handed the respective sparklings to the other.

"Dao!" Breaksound trilled happily.

"Mazi!" Mirage Fire clicked and snuggled against his femme creator's chasis.

Celestia laughed and shared a smile with Sideswipe, who was getting the same treatment from Breaksound. Without another word Celestia subspaced a second bottle and directed it into Mirage Fire's mouth. The mechling sighed happily and slowly drank the low grade.

"Have you…"

"Not two minutes before we came to find you."

Sideswipe nodded and began to give his femme creation attention. Two younglings dashed into the rec-room and hid behind their adopted creators as Prowl stalked in behind them. Celestia planted herself firmly in front of her younglings, but continued feeding Mirage Fire.

"Something wrong Prowl?" She asked non-chalantly.

"Your two younglings decided that my office needed to be re-decorated." The tactician growled.

Celestia spared him a glance. "It was a bit dull."

"Yes, but I hardly think lime green was an appropriate color."

Sideswipe snorted and gave the two younglings an approving nod.

"And the dull grey was better?" Celestia sighed. "Prowl, you know that Dad is the one that 'suggested' for them to 're-decorate' your office, right?"

"Yes, but I highly doubt…"

"The office looks amazing Sunspot, Redstreak. Lime green was indeed a perfect choice of color." Optimus stated as he entered the med-bay. "After all, it has gotten Prowl out of his office for the first time in a week."

Prowl shot his commander a withering glare. "Prime… sir; I feel the need to say that your plans match the foolishness of Megatron's."

"Someone had to teach him, Prowl." Megatron stated from just behind Optimus.

"And the utter annoyance that such plans cause matches those of Starscream's plans."

An indignant screech was heard from farther down the hallway, but none in the rec-room could tell if it was caused by Prowl's statement.

"You youngling! I taught you better than that!" A femme—thought to be Darkmoon—retaliated.

Another screech, followed by a loud crash, came from down the hallway.

"I suppose I need to go rescue my idiotic creation from his femme creator…"

"Darkmoon is teaching him a lesson I take it?" Celestia asked.

"She has not stopped 'teaching him lessons' since she discovered what he ordered while you were in our custody… Skywarp has not gone through any, Darkmoon stated that he was already far more advanced than Thundercracker and Starscream combined, and Thundercracker's 'lessons' ended only a few days ago." Megatron sighed.

Celestia smirked. "And he is taking it like he normally takes lessons I presume."

Once again Breaksound was convinced that she wasn't getting enough attention, and gave the loudest trill of the day. Prowl winced as his audios fried, then twitched as his logic center followed… the Autobot SIC toppled forward as Celestia sighed and switched sparklings with her sparkmate.

"Breaksound, little spark, you must refrain from breaking Prowl please."

The femling twittered happily.

"I will have to ask Ratchet to see what he can do about strengthening certain audios… and to somehow prevent Prowl's logic center from being affected." Optimus sighed, lifting Prowl in a half-shoulder carry.

This brought Breaksound's attention to him; she studied him for several minutes.

"Allow me to help Optimus." Megatron stated taking Prowl's other arm.

"Op'mus?"

Every bit of movement in the room stopped, and every optic was on the femling.

"Op'mus?"

"Yes, little spark, that is Optimus." Celestia cooed.

Breaksound twittered happily and reached toward Optimus. "See Op'mus!"

Celestia stepped forward and handed her father the femling while simultaneously supporting Prowl. "I'll take care of Prowl; you can hold your grandcreation for a while."

With that she left, a smug smirk dancing on her faceplates.

"Bye Mazi!" Breaksound twittered, then focused her attention on the mech holding her and began clicking and trilling at him with excitement.

Celestia chuckled, and then returned to her task of helping carry the SIC to the med-bay.

"Celestia… I wish to ask you something while we have the chance."

The young prime glanced at her uncle, whom she had slowly grown comfortable being around again… of course, that didn't mean that she wouldn't defend herself.

"Yes Uncle?"

Megatron, to his defense, hesitated before asking what he wanted to.

"Has Firestarter spoken to you about her being chosen as the next High Lord Protector?"

Celestia froze, stared at her uncle and—for the life of her—could not figure out what to say in response.

"What?"

~.~

Cliffie! Woot! XD

I know it's been… _**FOREVER**_ since I've updated. What can I say, writers block sucks! And then I leave it as a cliffie. To my reviewers:

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness: **I know right! XD *bows* thank you, thank you, I try! Anywho, nice to see you back, missed your input!

**Decepticon Skywhip:** Man, I almost didn't notice that that anon. post was you! I was looking for your profile pic! XD glad you liked chapter 23! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too!

What will Celestia do with this information, why hadn't Firestarter told her, and why in the pit was she left speechless?

Oh, and where is Firefly in all this?

Find out next time on **TSOT: Afterwords**!


	26. Protector

Here we go, the first chapter in three weeks… I hate writers block.

Sorry about the prolonged wait guys, hope you enjoy this chapter!

~.~ ~.~

Celestia had no more than said the word when the femme being spoken about stepped around the corner. She was completely oblivious to the fact that Megatron had just 'spilled the beans' so to speak.

"Firestarter, follow us to the med-bay please." Celestia almost snarled.

To her credit, she looked slightly confused… at least until she saw the **apologetic** look that Megatron was giving her. Then Firestarter wanted to run away.

"Um… Celestia are you sure it's a good idea for me to…"

"Follow." The younger prime snapped.

_Firestarter, is everything okay?_

_Yeah… Celestia just found out about my… promotion._

_You haven't told her yet?! You said you were going to tell her a __**month**__ ago!_

_Yeah, I know… which is why she's so pissed._

Sunstreaker sent Firestarter a half concern half 'you deserve whatever's coming' feeling, then pulled away.

_Celestia…_

_Did you know about Firestarter being the new high lord protector… though it might be more accurate to say High Lady Protector._

… _When did she get that title?_

_I'm about to find out._

_Alright, I'm going to ask Sunny about it._

_Tell me how it goes later my love._

_Of course._

Celestia sent Sideswipe love through the bond, and then pulled away. She scowled the entire way to the med-bay and wanted to chew Firestarter out in the hallway, but she could wait until she could take both her uncle and her sister to her office that she had just recently re-acquired. It was about time that the seconds let her go back to being prime… she was starting to get bored. So, instead of being annoyed at Firestarter, she thought about what words she was going to use…

"Who broke Prowl **this** time!?" Ratchet snarled when he saw the elder SIC being carried in by Megatron and Celestia… and then noted the rather subdued pace of Firestarter… followed by the utter annoyance of Celestia.

"I take it you just found out about Firestarter's promotion." The CMO stated with deadpan.

"Why was I the last to find out about this?!" Celestia practically snarled, then shook her head and raised a hand to stop the explanation. "Wait… you can answer that in my office, which the **three** of us are going into right now."

Now Firestarter looked miserable, she knew that she should have told Celestia sooner.

"Yes… my Prime."

Celestia shot Firestarter a glare. "There will be none of that! You are the next High Lady Protector… and you do **not** have to treat me like I am higher up than you. We are equals… do you understand me?"

Now everybot in the room was staring at Celestia. She wasn't joking, but they didn't know that part just yet.

"I will not have another fragging war start because someone thinks that I am trying to be better than Firestarter." Celestia sighed, and shot a glare at Megatron, who actually shrank away from her a bit. "Look, I'm just worried about you, sister. Please… humor me?"

"Alright Celestia… is dad going to be there?"

"Of course… he's way more diplomatic than I am." Celestia laughed. "But I guess I'm going to have to become more diplomatic… after all, you aren't going to be able to be the diplomat for me."

"Yeah, you never were good at talking your way out of things."

"Gee… thanks." Celestia grinned through her sarcasm. "Ratchet… can you figure out how to fix Prowl's audios so that Breaksound can't break him every time she lets out that piercing sound?"

"I'll work on it." Ratchet sighed, somehow knowing that it had been Breaksound… again.

Celestia chuckled at the exasperation in the CMO's voice, and then turned to the other two bots in the room.

"Alright, to my office!" She stated, far too cheerful.

Firestarter shared a 'we're in for it' look with Megatron, but followed the way too happy Prime to her office. Optimus met them at the door, and even he backed away from Celestia a bit when he saw her cheeriness.

"Celestia…"

"Come on Dad!" Celestia stated with a laugh. "I'm not going to kill any of you."

The three of them shared a look, but followed Celestia into her office and took a seat on the opposite side of the desk from her.

"This is a change in rolls…" Optimus rumbled.

"Yes… it is." Megatron agreed.

"Alright, show of hands… who all knew about Firestarter's… promotion?"

Optimus and Megatron hesitantly raised their hands, and Firestarter just shrunk in her chair.

"And how many of you thought to tell me?"

No hands went up, instead the other two commanders shrunk back from Celestia's deadly smile.

"Why, pray tell, was I the **last** to find out about this?" Celestia's voice was barely above freezing. "I'm not really mad about it, just a little bit put out that my **sister** was the one that this is happening to… and—even though Darksong is no longer inside of me—I still feel the need to protect my younger sister. My protection protocols are very… sensitive."

"Oh…" Firestarter suddenly whispered. "I forgot about that…"

"Yes… you did. I'm sorry Firestarter. I'm really not mad, but those protocols are fueling my irritation at this and it's turning into anger because I didn't know." Celestia off-lined her optics and took several deep breaths to calm herself down. "They are screaming at me that, without this information, I could not protect you the way I feel the need to."

"We apologize for that." Megatron stated.

"And those protocols are even more powerful because of your sparklings… aren't they?" Optimus asked.

"Yes… they are." Celestia vented heavily. "Thank you guys for understanding… just give me some time to get the protocols calmed down. I'll be out soon."

"Alright, take your time." Optimus stood and motioned for the others to follow him.

They were met by a rather… nervous Firefly outside of Celestia's office.

"Yes Firefly?" Firestarter asked.

"Is Celestia in there?"

"Yes, but she needs some time alone at this moment." Optimus offered. "Can we help you in any way?"

"It's about Primus." Firefly stated quietly. "We need to leave for Cybertron… by tonight."

Everything in the hallway froze at Firefly's admission. Celestia's office door opened and she stared at the smaller femme in shock. With a heavy vent the younger Prime straightened to her full height.

"Primus is in trouble... Unicron is almost there."

~.~ ~.~

Good golly! Where did that come from?!

To my reviewers:

**Decepticon Skywhip: **Yeah, Starscream got what was coming to him.

**Luna Prime- Awesomeness: ** It took forever for me to get this chapter out! And I threw in Firefly at the end of it for you! XD And, yeah, first words. Mazi (pronounced mah-zee) and Dao (pronounced day-oh). Mazi is mom, and Dao is dad. Sparkling cuteness!

So, next chapter the preparations for them to go to Cybertron are underway! This is the beginning of the end of TSOT: Afterwords by the way guys. Just a few more chapters to go and then it'll be "TSOT: Ending" The final installment of the Two Sets of Twins trilogy! I might do some one-shots dealing with it, but the third—and final—part of this story is coming. Be prepared.

Till all are one,

-Chistarpax


	27. Decisions

My friggin gawd! I HATE writers block with a passion! For the past friggin **month** I have had no ideas… zip… zilch…. Nada….. Pure annoyance was the only thing I felt when trying to come up with ideas for this chapter. And when I did get inspiration… it didn't give me anything but filler… but filler is good.

So here it is… Chapter 27 of TSOT: Afterwords…

Enjoy.

~.~ ~.~

Celestia was at a loss… she didn't know what to do or who to talk to about what she had just figured out. She knew that they would have to leave for Cybertron in the next 24 hours… but beyond that, she was oblivious. So there she was, pacing in her office and trying to come up with **something.**

"What the **frag** am I supposed to do?" She finally muttered in frustration.

"Relax for now?" A voice stated from behind the younger Prime, causing her to let out a surprised shriek, whirl around to face whomever it was that had snuck up on her, and bring her gun out of subspace on reflex.

It was a mech that she had barely ever spoken to…

"Hey Bluestreak…" Her optics flickered in surprise. "What brings you to my office?"

But she had a feeling she already knew that answer… because Bluestreak was the true oddball among the factions, he was in between the generations. So he didn't know where he fell in the plans dealing with the threat to Cybertron.

"Just curious…" The young sniper shrugged, being uncharacteristically quiet.

"What do you want to do?" Celestia asked, cutting strait to the chase.

Bluestreak paused, and then deflated. "I'm not sure…"

"Well… what does your spark tell you to do?" Celestia was grasping for straws… because this had to be his choice.

Both her spark and the Matrix of Leadership told her that much.

Bluestreak stared at her in slight confusion… and then realization spread across his faceplates. He knew that he was in between the generations… but he had never thought, even for a second, that he wasn't technically under either of the Prime's jurisdiction. Meaning that he was the one that had to choose what he was going to do… which Prime he was going to follow.

His two fellow Praxian's were part of the older generation, so he knew that they would be staying with Optimus. His friends were part of the younger generation, and they would follow Celestia to Cybertron. His mentors were all of the older generation, but those he considered his peers were of the younger…

He didn't know what to do.

"You don't have to choose at this moment…" Celestia stated, interrupting his inner war for a second. "But within 24 hours we will need to know, Bluestreak."

The gunner nodded solemnly, knowing that he would have to think about this one.

"Cheer up, whatever you choose will be accepted." The younger Prime grinned at him. "I think we both need some energon, why don't you come and sit with me for a cube?"

Bluestreak's optics flickered in slight surprise, but then he smiled back at her and nodded.

"Sure."

Celestia nodded to him, she was in thought just as deep.

What was she going to do with her younglings and sparklings?

Sunspot and Redstreak were still too young to help with anything… and she wasn't comfortable with the thought of taking them into a warzone that she wasn't even sure any of those going with her would survive being in.

And there was no way in the pit she was going to take Breaksound and Mirage Fire with her. They were definitely too young to even be expected to survive such a long trip through space. The thought that she was going to have to leave her younglings and sparklings behind caused her spark to ache…

_Celestia…_

_Sorry Sideswipe… I was just thinking about…_

_It would be too dangerous to take them love. _Celestia could feel the stab of pain it caused her sparkmate to admit that one fact.

_I know, my love… but who do we entrust to watch over them?_

… _Ratchet and Torchlight._

Celestia actually stopped walking at Sideswipe's statement. It made so much sense...

_They'll be safe with them, Celestia._

_I… I know… it's just…_

_I know, love, I know._

Celestia shuddered from the pain it caused her… _I'll…_

_I'll ask them, you just need to relax. Find Bluestreak… he might be a good mech for you to talk to right about now._

Amusement was suddenly dancing through her optics and across their bond.

_I take it you've already found him…_

_Yeah… I'll tell you later._

_Relax, love, I'll come find you after I talk to the medics._

Celestia and Sideswipe both sent love across the bond to each other and then pulled away just enough for privacy. Bluestreak had stopped when she had, and had waited patiently and quietly for her to 'come back to reality.'

"Sorry about that…" The younger prime gave a sheepish smile.

"No, you were speaking with Sideswipe, I could tell by the look on your face." Bluestreak grinned at her. "You were talking about the younglings and sparklings… weren't you?"

Celestia nodded, she wasn't even going to question how he knew about that.

"I would actually say that Ratchet and Torchlight would be your best choice for who to watch over them…" The gunner stated as they continued on their way to the rec-room.

Causing Celestia to freeze and stare at him.

"What… what did I say?" He immediately went on the defensive.

"You said exactly what Sideswipe and I just decided… We are going to ask Ratchet and Torchlight to watch over them…" Now Celestia was slightly awed… when had Bluestreak become thoughtful like this?

"Oh… yeah, okay." He gave an apologetic smile.

They once again started moving, both falling into thoughtful silence. Which made Celestia slightly wary of the mech beside her, he was NEVER quiet. Halfway to the rec-room they met up with Bumblebee and Firefly, who were both heading to the same place. Without even questioning it, the two of them walked with the original two on the other side of Bluestreak. Just outside of the rec-room door, the group was met by Quicksilver, who actually asked if she could join them… but she stayed on the other side of Celestia from Bluestreak, glancing warily over at the gunner every few seconds.

Now Celestia was confused; Bluestreak was quiet, Firefly and Bumblebee were acting rather subdued, and Quicksilver was acting like she didn't trust Bluestreak…

What the frag was going on?

Celestia got her energon first and chose the table they were all soon gathered around. Every mech and femme at the table was in deep thought, and Celestia watched them as each thought and feeling flitted across their faces while the thought and feeling danced through their processors.

Whatever the silver seekerette was thinking, it caused slight fear and excitement to flow through her, where Bumblebee and Firefly were speaking about something that made them both apprehensive. Bluestreak just looked lost, like he didn't know what to do or what to choose. Indecision flashed through him the most, as if, just when he thought he had found an answer, it turned out he had only found twenty more questions.

It was fascinating to watch the emotion and guess at the thoughts…

No wonder Smokescreen was a therapist.

With a start Celestia felt someone watching and reading her just as she was watching those around her. Her optics lifted and met the optics of her aunt…

Darkmoon.

A questioning rise of Celestia's eyeridge made the seekerette nod to her niece and then toward the door. It was an obvious 'follow me' gesture that made Celestia slightly cautious. Darkmoon hadn't wanted anything to do with her once she had finished teaching the seeker trine her 'lessons.'

What would she want with Celestia now that the young prime was faced with leaving?

Celestia decided that she wasn't going to back away and not take the offer… for all she knew her aunt only wanted to speak with her about something.

But what?

Celestia nodded to Darkmoon, stood, made her excuse to get away, and swept out of the rec-room… her half-finished cube of energon still sitting on the table.

~.~ ~.~

Oooooooo! What could Darkmoon want to talk to Celestia about? And does it have anything to do with the trip to Cybertron?

Find out next chapter!

Anyway, sorry again about the long wait… I feel really bad because of the stupid, demented, annoying phenomenon labeled as 'Writers Block'…..

To my reviewer:

**Luna Prime-Awesomeness:** Yeah, sorry for the long wait for the next chapter…. My brain died on me XP

There we go, review please!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax


	28. Leaving

This is it… THE LAST CHAPTER OF TSOT: AFTERWORDS! Enjoy, my friends, and I hope that you will join me for the next and final installment of TSOT!

And now, without further adue!

TSOT: AFTERWORDS

CHAPTER 28: LEAVING

~.~ ~.~

Celestia was wary of this meeting, she rarely ever spoke with her Deceptifemme aunt… and she was unsure of how to even deal with the strangeness of this meeting. But she was going to go along with it… for some reason it felt important that she follow her aunt. However… Celestia suddenly realized that she had lost sight of her aunt…

Not good.

"You seem jumpy dear niece." A voice stated directly behind her, causing the young prime to jump, spin around, and level her gun in her aunt's face. "You do seem to have good reflexes…"

Celestia let out a sigh of relief and pointed her gun towards the sky. "That I do Darkmoon… why have you called me out here?"

"I thought for certain that Quicksilver had informed you of the prophecy… but I see that she has not." Darkmoon shook her head and stared up at the sky. "Therefore I will inform you of it."

Celestia paused, she remembered Quicksilver mentioning it at one point… but then they had started racing and had completely forgotten.

"The prophecy was made when the Femme's left Cybertron… long before you became Prime." The scarlet optics pinned Celestia in their gaze. "And now… it is time for you to learn it…

_**A prime, last of her line**_

_**Will return to her home.**_

_**A light, without a sign of fright**_

_**Will not let her go alone.**_

_**In the dark, to the beat of a spark**_

_**They shall find a throne.**_

_**Within the night, aware of their plight**_

_**A being will come.**_

_**A savior, a warrior**_

_**Unexpected yet welcome.**_

_**The throne destroyed, a sparkcase void**_

_**Never again will one see their home.**_

You will not understand what it is speaking of… until it happens. But it is important for you to know. Otherwise you will fail Primus… and we will all perish."

Celestia stared at Darkmoon, already memorizing the prophecy. She didn't understand it… why did she have to know this?

"If you fail, Primus will be destroyed… and all Cybertronians will die." Darkmoon pressed the fact. "Do you understand the gravity of your mission?"

Celestia nodded numbly… She was lost in thought.

"I hope you do my niece… because it is time for you to depart. The shuttle that we femmes brought when we landed is ready for you and your crew…" Darkmoon turned to walk away, but paused and looked at Celestia over her shoulder. "You remind me of a femme I once knew… only she was a Decepticon. They called her Blackstar, and she was the only femme to have ever become a gladiator and defeat Megatron in the ring."

And Darkmoon walked away without speaking any further of this femme. Leaving Celestia as confused as she had ever been. But it was time… time to leave Earth.

And return home.

~.~

Celestia watched as mechs and femmes alike boarded the ship. Dubbed 'Fleeting Hope' by those who had ridden on it to Earth, the name fit much more for the crew it was carrying now. Primus was in danger, and hope was certainly hard to come by.

"Mazi… will we see you again?" Redflame asked quietly. The femling had walked up to Celestia once she had heard that they were leaving.

"I will do my best to return to you little spark." Celestia replied, picking Redflame up and wrapping her in a tight embrace. "I will try to return to you, Sunspot, Breaksound, and Mirage Fire…"

"You have to return!" Sunspot said suddenly. He had been silent since he had heard that his adopted creators were leaving. "We don't want to lose our parents… now that we finally have them!"

Sideswipe knelt and wrapped the young mech in an embrace of his own. "I need you to be strong for your siblings, Sunspot. You're the oldest in the family right now… you have to protect them until we get back."

"But…"

"No, listen to me Sunspot. You are the mech until I get back. They are going to need you to be strong." Sideswipe held Sunspot at arms-length and fixed him with a stern look. "I need you to be strong for your sisters and brother."

Sunspot stared at Sideswipe for several seconds and then nodded, though tears were beginning to leak from his optics. Celestia placed Redflame on the ground and kissed Sunspot on the top of his helm.

"Tears do not show weakness, my mech, they show strength. Do not be afraid to show your emotion." She whispered into his helm.

And he lost all hope of keeping the tears in. With a cry of sadness he dived into his Mazi's arms and sobbed against her chestplates. She only held him, fighting back tears of her own. She had only just gotten them… therefore she really didn't want to leave them.

A small tune suddenly enveloped the family unit, and Ratchet came forward followed by Torchlight. They were each holding a sparkling, Ratchet carried Breaksound and Torchlight had Mirage Fire. Celestia was singing a lullaby for her children, one that they could learn and sing for themselves. She had also made a sound file for them to play when they wanted to hear it in her voice.

"_**Hush, hush… little one**_

_**I am not so far away,**_

_**Look to the stars, and know I look at them as well.**_

_**You are my spark, you are my life**_

_**Without you, I have no hope, no love.**_

_**You show me the strength that I have,**_

_**You prove that I can care.**_

_**Know now that I will think of you**_

_**Every time I breathe**_

_**Whenever my spark beats**_

_**You are there.**_

_**I will return one day,**_

_**And we will be a family together again.**_

_**Hush, hush… little one.**_

_**And know that I love you,**_

_**Until the universe ends."**_

As the song faded, Celestia took first Mirage Fire in her arms and kissed the top of his helm, and then did the same with Breaksound. She was no longer holding back her tears, and she knew that there was no reason to do so. These were her creations… her children.

And she feared that she would not return to them… the prophecy had her fearful and worried.

The family unit pulled apart just as the last mechs and femmes climbed aboard. Sam was watching from the door to the Autobot base, he had recently become too weak to travel without a wheelchair… but he was living as best he could. He waved to her; a movement that she knew hurt him. She returned the wave, and turned to climb aboard.

"Celestial Prime…"

Celestia paused; she had thought she was the last to climb aboard. She turned and was met with the sight of Bluestreak.

"May I come with you, back to Cybertron?"

The young prime's optics widened, and she nodded. "On one condition; I want you to come, not as a follower of mine… but as my adviser."

Bluestreak stared at her for several seconds, and then gave a curt nod. He climbed up behind Celestia, and she looked out over the Autobot base on Earth one last time.

:: Firestarter, launch. :: -Celestial Prime

:: Launching… now. :: -Firestarter

:: Celestia, Firestarter… :: -Optimus Prime

:: Yes dad? :: -Celestial Prime, Firestarter

:: Be careful, my daughters. :: -Optimus Prime

Celestia paused, she remembered something like this. The first time she and her team had launched, and before they had been captured by the Decepticons…

:: You do the same, father. :: -Firestarter

Celestia thought about what she was going to say in return… and then it dawned on her.

:: If Primus sees it fitting for us to do so, father, then we will do so. I love you… dad. :: -Celestial Prime

And then they were out of range of the Earth Autobot's comm links.

Celestia stepped into the control room and her optics swept over the gathered bots. Her gaze rested first on Firestarter, then Sunstreaker, and finally Sideswipe. With a pang of regret that she hid from those bonded to her, she realized that she really didn't expect to return to Earth. The prophecy was condemning, and she was unsure of their future.

'_Primus, protect us… as we protect you. Keep us safe, and we will do the same for you. Do not leave us now, because this is the time that we need you most.'_

Her thoughts rang out into the matrix, but not to those she shared bonds with.

'_Until all are one.'_

_**FIN**_

Alrighty then guys… this is the end of TSOT: Afterwords. The next, and last, installment of this story line will be titled TSOT: Ending. Please look for it! XD

To all those who have read this to the end, thank you so much! I cannot even begin to thank Luna Prime-Awesomeness enough for allowing me to use her character! And Emma/Firefly still plays a HUGELY IMPORTANT role until the end!

Once again thank you to all those who read and reviewed! I couldn't have done this without you guys!

Until all are one,

Chistarpax.


End file.
